Arranged
by Winter'sFangirl
Summary: AU. Annabeth Chase has just been told she's in an arranged marriage to the son of one of the world's most powerful businessmen. Obviously, there's something wrong with him, if he can't get a wife. As she's sent off to New York over the summer, Annabeth will do ANYTHING to leave. But Percy doesn't want her there, either. First fic, please read and review! Cover art belongs to Viria.
1. Chapter 1

"Annabeth," my Father shakes me. "Get up. We... We need to talk." I roll over and stretch.

"Whazza goin' on?" I yawn, rubbing my gray eyes. It's the middle of the night... I look at the clock by my bedside; it's 5:30. Okay, not the middle of the night, though I typically don't get up for another hour and a half. So why is Dad waking me up?

"Come downstairs, your step-mother is waking up Thalia."

I can't help but smirk. Carol deserves to wake the grouchy girl; as much as I loved Thal, she was NOT a morning person and turned into the Wicked Witch of the West. This morning would be particularly bad; I'd hate to be woken by the Bitch Queen stepmother.

I get out of bed and put my robe on over my owl pajamas before trudging down to the living room. I can hear Carol's grumbles as she comes up the basement steps, something about 'the useless maid who should rise early' and how it's 'not her place to wake the help'. I want to punch her- Thalia's like family.

Thal follows the Bitch Queen up the steps and they join me in the living room. Dad comes out of the kitchen with a cup of coffee. "Sit down, Thalia." Thal plops onto the couch beside me. Her blue eyes are bleary and red with drowsiness, and I have to nudge her to keep her awake.

"What is it, Dad?" I ask. If he needs me and Thalia this early, it's got to be important.

He sighs and opens his mouth to speak. "You're going away."

What? "I don't understand..."

Carol spits out what he's saying in a harsh, snarky tone. "You're betrothed to the only son of a very important businessman. You'll be the wife of the future owner of Olympus Enterprises. This is good for you, Annabeth, and good for us. You'll have money, position, and benefits you can't have here. Those benefits will extend to your family, as well."

Gee, thanks for making my future about you. "What do you mean, 'I'm getting married'?"

Carol starts to answer, but my father places a hand on her shoulder. "Let me, darling. You go back to bed." Carol grunts and returns to her room. Dad turns back to me. "I was contacted by Poseidon Jackson a few months back. He needed to find a suitable wife for his son, and your record was perfect. You're marrying Perseus Jackson this fall, Annabeth."

"No!" I shout. I'm awake now, and angry as a hornet. "I'm not marrying some stranger! I'm only seventeen!" And then it hits me- Olympus Enterprises in in New York, across the country. "You've got to be shitting me!"

"Annabeth," he says sternly. "You will do as I say. You'll leave next week for New York, stay the summer, and be married in the fall. Get to know Perseus. Because, like it or not, you're marrying him." Dad clears his throat. "You're lucky."

"How am I lucky?" I spit. "I'm only being sent to marry a stranger across the country. I'm only leaving my life behind."

"You'll have Thalia."

Thal snaps to attention. "Sir?"

"Mr. Jackson has deemed it acceptable for you to have a friend. He has generously paid for Thalia to accompany you. Now," he says, "go back to bed. You start packing tomorrow."

I turn my back and run up the stairs, fighting tears the whole way. Thalia follows me.

Of course I can't go back to sleep after that. Who could?

"Annabeth? I know it isn't fair..."

"Of course it isn't fair. I'm being sent to marry some creep who clearly has issues. The son of one of the most important men in the world? Shouldn't he have girls throwing themselves at him?"

Thalia shrugs. "Maybe he has some horrible speech problem and sounds like the Chipmunks?" Her short black hair sticks up in dozens of directions. "Or he's ugly as a horse's ass?"

I can't help but laugh. "God, I hope it isn't garlic breath. Or hairy toes. Oh god, what if he has hairy toes?" Or orange eyes or he's unbelievably short or has an elbow fetish or talks to his fingernail collection. I can think of so many things that could be wrong with Perseus Jackson, and I burst into sobs again.

Damn him. Damn them all, if they think I'm going through with this.


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter Two  
>Percy<br>"Excuse me, sir?" Grover, damn him, turns the lights of my bedroom on. I glare at him and toss a pillow over my head. "I'm terribly sorry, Mr. Jackson, but it's your father. He's asked me to wake you."  
>I poke my head out from under the pillow. The clock says 9:30. It's too early, but I've learned to come when my father calls. Which, granted, is not very often, but when it happens it's important. "Give me twenty minutes." Presentation is important when it comes to him. Pajamas are only acceptable for the privacy of one's bedroom or on Christmas morning. I begin to get out of bed and start to head towards the bathroom to shower when Gover stops me.<br>"He says it's urgent, sir, and to not bother changing." Okay then.  
>I toss on a pair of sweats and follow Grover to the dining room. My feet tap lightly on the marble floors of the hallway as I make my way to the entrance hall. The dining room is to the left, and I'm greeted by the sight of my father sitting at the head of the long table meant for twenty people. He clears his throat and gestures for me to sit at the other end of the table. I sit.<br>"Thank you, Grover. You're excused." Grover bows and retreats into the shadows.  
>"Percy. We have a very pressing matter to discuss."<br>"Am I in trouble?" I can't help but ask. He's been on my case lately about putting the music down and starting to take life seriously. To learn how to run the company, not play air guitar.  
>He chuckles. "No. It's about... You settling down." I hold back rolling my eyes. He's not on this spiel again, is he? Dad takes a breath and continues. "Percy, I've let you run free for far too long. You haven't shown interest in marriage, so I've taken matters into my own hands." Oh gods. What is this leading up to? When I don't respond, he continues. "You're betrothed-"<br>"What?!" I protest loudly. "You can't be serious!"  
>"Perseus Jackson. My word is final in this house. Listen to me, young man. No more interruptions." When it's clear that I won't be interrupting, he continues some more. "She's a lovely girl. Annabeth Chase, from California. She'll be arriving next week, and you'll be married in September."<br>He's got to be kidding. I have no desire to marry some strange girl. Why California? What's so special about her? What's so wrong with music?  
>My thought train is stopped when Dad says one last phrase. "Make her feel welcome, Percy. She'll be your wife, and she's practically alone in a strange place."<br>_She doesn't have to come to the strange place. She can stay home. She doesn't have to be my wife_. So many thoughts I want to say, but I can't. The conversation is over when Lotta, the head kitchen maid, announces that breakfast is served. And I can only stare at the condensation slowly dripping down my glass of orange juice, internally screaming at the unjustness of it all.


	3. Chapter 3

A/N** The song is 'Lightning in a Bottle' by The Summer Set. Please R&R. I've never had feedback on my writing before. Enjoy! -Winter'sFangirl**

Next Week  
>Thalia<br>It's been five days since Annabeth's world flipped upside down. It's been five days since we learned that she's marrying a creep in New York and leaving California. It's been five days of inner turmoil for us both- Annabeth's with getting married, me with leaving the only home I've ever known.  
>But there's nothing left for me here. My dad was a good-for-nothing jerk whom I've never met, and my mom was an abusive alcoholic who's been dead for six years. So I'm not missing anything but the weather.<br>"Annabeth!" Carol, the evil stepmother, calls up the stairs. "The escorts are here to take you to the airport!"  
>Annabeth makes no advance to get off her bed. She lies on the bare mattress, staring at the ceiling. She studies those glow-in-the-dark stars from her kid days as if they were the most interesting of novels. Preserving the memory, almost like she'll never see them again. Which, I suppose, she may not. But that's a topic I'd rather avoid.<br>"Come on, Beth." I mutter, pulling at her ankles. "Time to go."  
>She sends me a death stare. "Don't call me Beth."<br>"Fine. I can always go get the Bitch Queen to come get you..." That makes her shoot out of bed. I smirk. "Thought so. Hey, after today you won't have to see her face for three months."  
>This brings a small smile to my friend's face. "That's the only reason I keep going, Thals."<br>"Annabeth!" The step-bitch calls. Annabeth rolls her eyes.  
>Before she says something really snarky, I reply for her. "She'll be coming in a moment, madam."<br>Annabeth holds back laughter at my 'respectful maid' role. We both know I was only hired because her father couldn't throw me in the streets. "Come on, Chase. We're going to the Empire City!"

Annabeth

"If you'll please get in the car, Miss Chase," a young man standing in the doorway asks. I make a move to get my luggage. "We'll get your bags, miss."  
>Thals and I slide into the backseat of a black car while the man lifts our suitcases and boxes into the trunk. My heart is pounding. There's a tap on the window.<br>"Would you like to say goodbye?" The young man asks. I shake my head. The only me I'd be missing would be Dad, and we'd said our goodbyes earlier. I'd show no affection towards Carol. She hated me, and the feeling was likewise. My brothers, Bobby and Matthew, held no special place in my heart, either. Carol didn't see it 'fitting' for me to be around them much.  
>"Okay. We'll be leaving now. Your fight is at three, we should arrive in New York by four, with the time difference. If you should require anything, please feel free to let us know." The car starts, and we begin driving away from my house, my street, and then my town.<br>The airport is crowded, but there's no rush. We've arrived hours early. Thalia and I amuse ourselves in the waiting area while the chauffeur (whose name is Daniel) and the other man (named Charles 'you can call me Beckendorf') see that the bags are taken care of.  
>I sigh, and slouch into the uncomfortable seat. Too late to back out now. Thalia sits beside me, sipping an iced vanilla latte and listening to her iPod. The earbuds are so loud I can hear some of the words.<p>

_I'm catching lightning in a bottle._  
><em>Don't give a f*ck about tomorrow<em>  
><em>Yeah, we're dancing in the backseat<em>  
><em>We don't need gravity here in the afterglow<em>  
><em>Yeah, we're rolling with the thunder.<em>  
><em>Now take a breath, were going under<em>

She's pretty occupied. I sigh, and dig through my carry-on for my sketchbook. Time to draw my last glimpses of California.  
>Before I know it, hours have passed and it's time to board the plane. Thal and I are in first class, near the front. A stewardess offers me a pillow, and I accept it. The plane begins to take off, and I lean my head against the window and watch San Francisco slowly disappear behind me.<p> 


	4. Chapter 4

**A/N Hi guys! I hope you like the story! I'm not sure where to go with it yet, but maybe you can help me figure it out? Reviews a would make my day, so if you have the time I would love you forever. **

**The song belongs to Mariana's Trench and is called 'Ever After'. **

**Disclaimer: Held on own the Percy Jackson series, and if I did, Bianca diAngelo would still be alive.**

**enjoy!**

Percy

I've spent the past week in my room with my guitar. Savor ing those last days of freedom, those last days without a stranger in the house. I'm currently lying on my bed with earbuds in, the volume turned up all the way. Mariana's Trench blares into my eardrums, allowing me to focus only on the music.

Can't you stay where you are, just for now  
><em>I could be your perfect disaster<em>  
><em>You could my ever after<em>  
><em>Now you could be my ever after, after all<em>

I sigh. This is pure bliss. My dad interrupts the moment.  
>"Son, Annabeth arrives in an hour, are you ready to go to the airport?" My dad asks. This is code for 'Percy, get up, we're gong to the airport.'<br>I'd love to say at housing things going through my head. I'd rather not. Maybe if we leave her there, she'll fly home. Maybe if i just lie here, he'll leave me alone. But no such luck.  
>"Perseus Jackson! Get up, make yourself look presentable." I groan, but do as he says.<br>Fifteen minutes later, I slide into the backseat of a black SUV and gaze out the window. Please don't make me do this.  
>The first ten minutes of the ride are silent, with only the sounds of the tires against pavement filling our ears. Dad has the idea that we need a father-son talk, and begins the conversation with a horrible subject.<br>"Perk up, Perce. You're about to meet your fiancée, for goodness sakes! You don't seem thrilled about any of this."  
>I send him a glare. "Why is she coming here?"<p>

Annabeth

"Annabeth," a voice rouses me from my nap. "Get up, lazy ass." Thalia.

"I'm awake," I yawn, and sit up. "Are we there yet?"

"Soon. You've been asleep for two hours." Thal hands me a bag of pretzels and a bottled water. "They brought these."

I open the water and drain the entire thing in a matter of seconds. "Thanks." Who knew I was that thirsty? I tuck the pillow up underneath my seat. "How much longer?"

Thalia shrugs. "Another hour? Not sure."

"Hmm." My stomach is in knots. What am I supposed to do when I meet Perseus? What if he's a complete ass? What if he thinks architecture is stupid?

Thalia senses my anxiety and places a hand on my shoulder. "While you were out, I took the liberty of googling your fiancé. He's rather interesting, if you like spoiled rich boys." Thalia holds out the iPod, and I take it. It's a Facebook page, for a cover band called the Half-Bloods. It's clearly a home-made page, and shows pictures of four boys. Jason, Leo, Frank and... Percy. Links to YouTube videos are everywhere, and I click on one. It's a cover of Happy for You. And I hate to admit it, but they're decent. Idiots, granted, by the 'bloopers' reel at the end, but decent. I go back to the photo gallery, and one catches my eye- a Hispanic boy next to a boy with black hair holding notebooks and pencils. The caption reads: _"Leo and Perce writing some originals! can't wait to share!"_

"He's..." I breathe.

"Adorable? Has a beautiful voice?"

"An idiot." And it's then that I form my plan to escape this marriage. I've got a summer to do it, and I will succeed.


	5. Chapter 5

Thalia

Annabeth seems to perk up after I show her my research on her... Predicament. I can see the gears in her head turning, formulating gods-know-what. We sit in silence for the rest if the flight, and when the plane lands we make our way into the airport.  
>New York is just as hot as California, though more of a dry, suffocating heat than what we're used to. The airport terminal in busy, and we get jostled around. Ugh. The people here are so rude.<br>Annabeth and I wander around aimlessly for a while, trying to locate our bags, when I spot a girl standing outside security with a sign:  
><em>Annabeth Chase and Thalia Grace<em>  
>I motion towards the girl and alert Annabeth of her presence. She nods, and we make our way over.<br>"Are you Annnabeth and Thalia?" She asks when we approach her. "I'm Silenna." She sticks her hand out for us to shake. She has a firm grip, and a very... Bubbly personality. But she seems nice enough. "Do you need help with your bags?"  
>Annabeth seems flustered. "I... Our bags haven't made it off the plane."<br>Silenna just grins. "Grover's putting them in the car. Poseidon and Percy are waiting." She grabs Annabeth's wrist and start dragging her towards the doors.

Annabeth

_Keep calm, Annabeth. You can do this. Play the part._ My palms are sweaty as the Greeting Girl- Silenna- leads Thal and I outside, where a car waits. _Keep calm, act happy, play the part, it's just for a little whil_e. Before I know it, we're at the car. The door opens.  
>And out steps Percy Jackson and his father. They're both dressed very formally in suits, and have the same sea green eyes, though that's where the look alikes end. Poseidon is smiling and energetic while Percy looks completely miserable. <em>I'm not that excited to meet you, either.<em>  
>"Annabeth Chase, dear, it's so nice to meet you." Poseidon pulls me in for a hug. I'm slightly uncomfortable; I've never seen him before in my life, and no one has hugged me for years. <em>Dad hugged you yesterday<em>, a small voice in the back of my mind calls out. "We hope you'll be happy here. Right, Percy?" Poseidon gives a not-so-subtle nudge to his son. Percy looks up from the oh-so-interesting spot on the concrete and gives a vague 'oh, hmm?' Before his father nudges him again. "I was saying-" insert sharp look at Percy- "that we hope Annabeth is happy here. Right, Percy?"  
>"Oh, yeah. Sure." He returns to his scowling at the concrete.<br>I wipe my hands on my jeans and hold one out. "Um, hi. I'm Annabeth." Percy doesn't shake it. Okay then, Mr. Grouchy.  
>Maybe getting out of this is gong to be a lot easier than I thought.<br>Sensing the awkwardness in the air, Poseidon announces that we're going out for dinner, and we all climb in the car. I can't help but smile. Oh yeah, this is going to be easy. I can manage a distracted boy with a head full of kelp.

Percy

"Here comes Annabeth. Look at least someone happy to see her."  
>I roll my eyes and mumble a 'whatever' before getting out of the car to see the stranger. All week long, I had been trying to convince myself that Annabeth would be some wicked witch who hated my guts. An extremely boring, hideous girl who would try to kill me in my sleep.<br>Looking at her now, I was wrong about the 'hideous' part.  
>Shoulder-length blond princess curls frame her adorable tan face, and her gray eyes- like a stormy sky- with a lean, athletic body just... Wow.<br>It's not just her physical attributes that make her attractive. Annabeth gives off an aura of intelligence and confidence that most girls lack. _Don't seem creepy, Perce. Look at anything but her!_  
>My eyes make sir way to the concrete. <em>Oh yes, that crack there, it's very interesting.<em> Dad greets Annabeth, and says something I don't quite catch. There's a moment of silence, and he gives me a nudge on the shoulder. So he must be waiting for me to respond.  
>"Oh, hmm?" Stare at the concrete, Jackson. Avoid eye contact with the beautiful Wise Girl. Dad's tone grows a tad more stern, and he nudges me again. Something about happy?<br>I glance up and offer an answer that is fitting for any occasion: "oh, yeah. Sure."  
>Well, this is awkward. I can picture my bandmates' reactions to this moment. Frank would just stand there, Jason would shake his head, and Leo... Oh gods, Leo (or, as he likes to be called, His Royal Stud Muffin) would be shouting about my idiocy. In my mind, I'm yelling back. Someone clears their throat, and I glance up again.<br>"Um, hi. I'm Annabeth." She has her hand extended, but the only thoughts going through my mind are... Nonexistent. I stare blankly at her forehead, and there's so much awkward you could cut it up and serve it like pizza. Mmmh, pizza.  
>Dad, oh thank the gods for Dad, says we're going out for dinner. I climb into the vehicle, and as I glance out the window, I see a small smirk on Annabeth's face.<br>So she's pretty. Still doesn't mean I want to marry her.


	6. Chapter 6

**A/N Thanks for reviews! You guys best the best!**

**Guest #1- Thanks! I'm in Ohio, and have never been further West than Tennesee. I'll have to go back and change it. So she's losing hours, right?**

**Guest #2- Thank you! I'm glad you like it! **

**Guest #3- Chapter 5 is up, and here's chapter six! I updated a lotyesterday accuse I had several chapter written. Now, I'm writing them and I don't know how long it'll take.**

**DragonClan- Thank you! I'm god you like it! I got the idea after reading lots and lots of other fanfictions, believe it or not. **

**Princess-Girl12- Thanks! Is is the first time I've posted something for feedback. I'm glad you like it!**

**Again, just thank you SO much. not just to reviewers, but the people who followed/favorited as well.**

**Okay, that was a LONG author's note, so onto the story!**

**Disclaimer- no, I do not own the precious. They wouldn't have fallen into Tartarus if I did.**

Annabeth

"Welcome to Pizzazz Pizza, what can I getcha?" A blond waitress asks. We're seated around a table in a busy restaurant that smells of fresh-baked pizza crust, tomato sauce, and garlic. I'm wedged in between Percy and Thalia.

"Thank you. We'll have two large pizzas, one just cheese, one with- Annabeth what do of like on your pizza?"

"Olives, though plain cheese is fine." In reality, I had an extreme addiction to olives. When I was younger, before Dad married Carol, he used to take me to this farmers' market every Saturday. We'd stock up on fresh bread, seasonal fruits, and homemade candies. It was Daughter-Dad time, and we'd talk about our week, what we did and all that jazz. In later years, Thalia started going with us from time to time. It was one of these Saturdays when we stopped by a produce stand. The man running the thing had tables full of grapes and oranges, which I liked, and a small thing I had never seen before.

Pointing to the giant greenish-black grape, I nudged Thalia. "What's that?" I whispered. Thalia only shrugged. The produce man must have noticed our confusion, because he offered me one. "They're called olives. Do you want to try one?" Thals and I looked up at him with wide eyes, and stood dumbfounded for a moment before nodding. I took a tentative bite and oh my gods...

They were so good. Indescribable.

That was one of the last times we went to the market together. Soon after, Dad met Carol and we stopped having Daughter-Dad Saturdays. Saturdays became Thalia-Annabeth days, filled with movie marathons and baking.

Thalia sends me a sad smile. She knows what memories olives bring.

The waitress cracks her gum. "Mhmm. And what can I getcha to drink?"

We go around the table, starting with Poseidon. "Water." "Sweet tea." "Um, Sprite?"

It's Percy's turn. He studies the tabletop with great intensity, not paying a bit of attention.

I give him a light nudge. He looks up, startled. "It's your turn to order a drink." I whisper.

"Oh! Blue Cherry Coke, please." The waitress nods and says she'll be right back. Percy turns to me. "Thanks," he says quietly. "I'm not usually this..."

"Distracted?" I offer. He nods. "I understand. It's... It's a big change." Another nod, and a moment of awkward silence. Is this how it always be? "So... You like music?" Maybe if I steer the subject to something he's comfortable with...

"Yeah. I have a band with some of my friends." I already know this, but it's nice to get him to talk.

"What do you play?"

Percy rubs tape back of his neck. "Bass, and I sing a little." So he's modest. Percy Jackson is turning out to be different from what I expected.

"What kind of music?"

"Just about anything." He's not giving me anything I can work with. I need sentences, not a few words!

"The Summer Set?" This sparks interest, and we launch into a heated conversation about which song is better- Heart on the Floor or 7 Days. This is when Thalia joins in.

"Clearly it's Legendary. It has lyrics that _speak_." Percy and I share a glance, roll our eyes, and then it's us vs. Thalia. Poseidon looks slightly amused at our debate, though he doesn't seem to understand what it's about.

"Can we just say that Lana del Rey champs everything and be done with it?" I offer with a grin. _So he's not an emotionless kelp head_.

"Absolutely not!" Percy and Thalia say in unison.

"Leo would be appalled at your atrocious taste in singers, Annabeth," he says. Atrocious? He's gone too far.

I turn to Thalia and mouth the words: "he's such an ass." She nods in agreement.

Percy

Annabeth is turning out to be a very surprising person. I would've pegged her as a teenie pop fan, someone who has pretty shitty taste in music. (**A/N sorry if anyone is offended. The line was what came to mind**.) After our debate, I decide to change the subject- Dad looks so confused it's not even funny, and he's sending signals of irritation at our volume; sitting up straighter, a crease in his forehead, tapping his fingers on the table. Something quieter, like...

"So, we've got it covers that you like music. What else do you like?" I've got nothing, so this is a cop-out of having to actually think of a question.

Annabeth shifts in her seat and says something I don't quite catch. "What?" I ask. She's so quiet, once once she calms down and gets off the soapbox.

She speaks up. "Architecture."

Architecture. I can understand that. How to respond? "That- that's cool." _Dang it, Jackson. You're making it awkward again._

Annabeth nods. "Mhmm." A moment of silence. "I think your music's cool, too. Having the courage to stand in front of people and play?"

Hear creeps up my neck. "Um, thanks. We're more of a garage band, really. It's not a big thing." Her beautiful grey eyes narrow and seem to say 'I know you're lying.'

Dad speaks up for the first time since we've ordered. "It's nice to see you two getting along." Annabeth's face grows red.

The waitress arrives with our drinks and sets them down in front of us. I take a big sip of Cherry Coke- it's a brilliant blue color. I notice Annabeth and Thalia staring like my drink is a U.F.O. "What?"

"It's blue," Thalia spits out. "Why is it blue?"

I shrug. "If you were given the option of regular brown Coca-Cola and blue Coca-Cola, wouldn't you take the blue one?" They merely shrug in response.

"Your pizza will be out in a few minutes," the waitress says as she walks away.

"So," Dad starts, squeezing lemon into his water, "about the wedding..." I nearly choke on my soda. Not here, not now. I was just getting used to having her as a friend. "When do you want to start planning it?"

I steal a glance at Annabeth, who seems to be slowly folding into her seat, red as a tomato. I probably look the same. She picks at a thread in her jeans.

I clear my throat. "Dad," I say quietly. "Not right now. Can we talk about this later?"

We meet eyes- the same shade of sea green- for a moment. He must see something, like my quiet plea to let it wait. Maybe it's my plea, maybe it's Annabeth, maybe it's the waitress approaching with our pizza, or maybe it's something else, but the conversation is dropped.


	7. Chapter 7

Chapter seven  
>Thalia<br>Dinner passes without another word. Poseidon needs to stop bringing up the 'marriage' thing. Annabeth has pulled inside herself, and it's a bit unsettling. Percy hasn't said much, either. When we're done eating, everyone heads to the car. The ride to the Jackson's house is just as quiet. I put in my earbuds and listen to the sweet music of Paramore for forty-five minutes.

Annabeth stares out the window at the passing streets. I know she's making notes of the architecture; even I have to admit that it's glorious. Percy looks out then opposite window. It's dark outside; when we were in the city there were lights to illuminate the night, but now they're looking at nothing more than shadows.

The car makes its way up a driveway. "We're here," Poseidon says quietly. The chauffeur opens the car door. It's the same one that came to drive us to California... Beckendorf? Silenna stands next to him, and she offers a smile. There's another man who I don't recognize; Percy and he seem to be having a conversation through nods, gestures, and 'hmm's.

"I'm supposed to show you your rooms." She turns to lead us into the house, when Annabeth breaks her silence.

"What about our bags? Shouldn't we get them?"

Silenna shakes her head. "Nah. Charlie took 'em upstairs earlier."

The house is beautiful. It's big, too, and I wonder how many people live here. Silenna walks up a set of stairs, talking all the way. "So, what's California like? I've never left New York State. I mean, it's all right here, but I'd like to go somewhere else, y'know?"

Annabeth gives a small smile. "It's okay. A bit warmer."

"So, what's New York like?" I ask. Silenna launches into a long speech about growing up here and how it's probably like everywhere else only with the city so close. I don't think she breathed once from start-to-finish.

"Here we are! Annabeth, you're on the left, Thalia, the next door over. Percy's room is down there-" she points to the other end of the hall- "and he stays in it most of the time. Downstairs there's a rec room and the library. Outside, the gardens and the swimming pool." A little thing on Silenna's hip buzzes. "Oh, I've got to go. Lotta, that's the head of the kitchen staff, needs me to go to the store. Night!" Silenna dashes down the hall and then the steps.

"Discussion, ten minutes?" Annabeth asks. I nod; discussions meant there were problems. Discussions were for those really serious times when one of us was closet a mental breakdown. Discussions happened when the step-bitch moved in. Discussions happened when Annabeth gets sent across the country to marry a stranger.  
>Discussions meant trouble.<p>

Annabeth

I walk into my bedroom. It's nice, really nice. The walls are a dark turquoise, the wood trim painted white. The floor is covered in thick white carpet. A desk sits in one corner, an empty book shelf in the opposite. By the shelf is a comfy-looking beanbag chair. The bed, though, is a bit much. It's a four-poster queen size with a lacy white canopy and gray sheets. As promised, my luggage waits for me, located by white closet doors. The last corner holds two overstuffed white chairs and a television with a DVD player. Thalia and I can have movie day.

This day has been so stressful and I want to go to sleep, but I need to talk with Thalia. I need to formulate a plan of escape. We'll need somewhere to escape to, because my dad once said there's no sense in running if you don't have somewhere to run to. He was talking about my (failed) attempt at running away from home after he married Carol, but the logic still applies.

So we need somewhere to run to, but where? I'd have to leave the States, certainly, maybe even the continent? Plane tickets were traceable. So were credit/debit cards. We'd need cash. _This was going to get expensive..._

As I formulated a plan, I went though my suitcase and found my owl pajamas- they still smelled like home. I changed and started to unpack. _I'll hang my shirts up in the closet and put my shoes by the door, and my toiletries in the bathroom. Where is the bathroom?_

There's a knock on the door. Thalia. "Come in!" I shout from inside the closet. The bar's too tall and the hangers won't hook over the top. The whole 'tip-toes' thing just isn't working. "Hey Thals? Can you bring me one of the chairs from the corner?" The voice that replies nearly gives me a heart attack.

"I'm sure Thalia would, but she's not here." Percy. Standing in the closet doorway, nearly six feel of attractive- I mean, six feet of stupidity. _Don't screw with the escape plan, Annabeth, you idiot._ "You know this is adjustable, right?" He grabs the bar, lifts, moves it down a few notches, and sets it back in place. "There. You should be able to reach it now."

We're in close proximity to each other. So close, I can smell him. He smells like the ocean breeze, fresh air and salt. _Stick with the program, Annabeth!_ I chastise myself.  
>"I came to say goodnight, and that tomorrow's usually when we start planning 4th of July stuff. Oh, and my dad has a thing about wearing pajamas to breakfast, so I'd suggest changing before you come down." He seems flustered, very different from the confident boy he'd been seconds before. His Dad must make him nervous. "So... Goodnight, I guess."<p>

He starts to leave, and I realize he's barefoot.

"Goodnight, Percy," I say quietly as he shuts the door behind him.

The real Thalia shows up a minute later in her PJs- black cloud-print pants and a tank top with a lightning bolt. She's demanding details.

"He came in, adjusted the closet bar thing, stated plans for tomorrow, said goodnight and left! That's all that happened!"

She gives me a 'that's a load of crap' look. "Right. So, we needed a Discussion?"

Oh gods, did we need a discussion. I suppose I should explain the Discussions.

When I was a kid, I used to have a diary. Wrote everything in it, my thoughts about Dad marrying Carol and how she was mean to me. She found it one day, and read through it. I got spanked and yelled at (the yelling for me being a liar, the spanking for sassing when I said she had no right to read it) and soon after I just started telling Thalia all my problems. Carol couldn't read her. Thal was loyal, a good listener, and occasionally offered advice back. I, in turn, listened to her problems, too. Hers were worse than mine-abusive alcoholic mother, annoying neighbors who liked to break windows, that sort of thing.

"So, what's wrong with Percy Jackson?" Thalia asks. We go sit in the white chairs.  
>"That's just the thing, Thals. I can't find anything wrong with him!"<p>

"You've ruled out everything?" She sounds just as shocked as I am. "Garlic breath? Orange eyes? Face like a horse's behind? Chipmunk voice? Hairy toes?" I shake my head. "You mean you ruled out the hairy toes?" I nod. The short glimpse I caught of his bare feet showed a lack of hair on any toes. Thalia throws her arms up. "I give up. You guys are perfect for each other."


	8. Chapter 8

**Hello, lovely and much adored readers! The song is 'Playing with Fire' by Forever the Sickest Kids. I've taken the liberty to out a *tiny* but of myself into this chapter- dance llamas! Yes, I know it's short, but Chapter Nine will have some Percabeth, I promise! Some have been asking for fluff, and that won't be for a few more chapters. Also, I'm not sure if I can keep updating every day. Sundays are a 'no', and when the weather clears up I have to go back to school. (Stupid school wireless, blocking fanfiction for 'games' content. If you're going to block it, at least use the correct reasons!) But I do have a class at school for writing, so I should be able to either post multiple chapters when I update, or chatters will grow longer.  
>Thanks for the Reviews, Follows, and Favorites! If you haven't, yet, it would mean the world if you'd review. (hint, hint?)<br>So, here we go: chapter 8**

Percy

I return to my own room after saying goodnight to Annabeth. The second I'm behind the safety of my door, I begin a mental argument with myself. It goes something along the lines of this:  
>- You are such a gangly idiot! Why is it that hard to talk to a girl?<br>-It's not my fault! I know what to say, and then my mind just goes blank after a few seconds!  
>-*sigh* She probably thinks you're an idiot.<br>-*nods head in approval* That is probably true.  
>-Why are you so nervous? It's just a girl, you talk to those all the time.<br>-Yeah, remember Rachel?  
>-Can we not bring that up? It was one kiss!<br>-I think you're scared of the whole 'engagement' thing. Not Annabeth herself. Try to start out being friends. That's all she's trying to do.

I consider the idea. It's an acceptable one. Becoming friends would make the summer less awkward than if we stayed acquaintances and kept having weird encounters. After the summer though... I preferred not to think about that.  
>Pulling out my cell phone, I check to see if I have any messages. There's a text from Frank, asking me if I had any use for a use for a quart of strawberry jam. (Why the hell would I need strawberry jam?) There's also one from Jason, asking when rehearsal is. I've been so busy the past few days, I realize that I haven't told them about the situation with Annabeth. I haven't even mentioned Annabeth.<br>Dad wants me to start learning how to run Olympus Enterprises, so my mornings are taken up. Tomorrow the planning for Independence Day starts, so that'll be a meeting for at least an hour. The soonest we could practice would be Friday afternoon, two days from now.  
>That'll have to do.<br>I open a notebook to a blank page and begin writing the chords to calm my mind. I write until I'm too tired to keep my eyes open, and collapse into bed, dreaming in music.

Thalia  
>"You guys are perfect for each other." Annabeth stares gape-mouthed at me. I can't believe she doesn't see it, the way he looked at her over the dinner debate. I thought I was gong to be sick.<br>"You're joking, right?" She asks when I don't crack a smile. I shake my head.  
>"You'll see, Bethie. Just you wait." I yawn. Damn time zones. "I'm going to go to sleep. Are we dancing or not?"<br>Annabeth shrugs and locates her iPod and speakers. I knew she wouldn't break a years-old tradition. The beginning notes of the song pour through the speakers, and a feeling of bliss washes over me. Most people would cringe at the sound coming from the iPod; too many drums. But this is better than liquid gold running through my veins.  
>We've been having miniature dance parties every night for the last three years. Something about the energy making it easier to sleep. Always the same song, every word memorized and sung dramatically with some cruddy dancing thrown in for good measure. At one point Annabeth thought air guitar was necessary.<br>"She hates me, but she wants me inside! I know I know I know I'm playing with fire!" Is that... Air flute? Ehh, okay?  
>When the song's over, we finish with dramatic hair flips and give ourselves perfect 10s, like we were on some TV show.<br>"What was with the air flute?" I ask, slightly out of breath. Annabeth merely shrugs and grins. "Night, Annabeth."  
>"Good night, Thals."<br>I go back to my own room and fall asleep with headphones in. Welcome to New York, Thalia.

Annabeth  
>I don't leave my room much over the next two days- Percy's busy with meetings of some sort. Thalia and I have been working on putting our stuff away. More boxes arrived yesterday, full of books and CDs, more clothes and Thalia's lava lamp.<br>"Oh gods, I've missed this thing!" She wraps it in a tight hug, murmuring things that I can't always hear. "I'll never leave you again!"  
>I roll my eyes at her. All of this over a lamp. Then again, I was pretty thrilled to see my glow-in-the-dark replica of the Sears Tower arrive in one piece. I set it on the desk and get back to the tedious job of unpacking.<br>"Thalia, put the goddamn lamp down and start unpacking! We've been working on this for two days, and I'd prefer to get it finished today!"  
>The once clean place that was my bedroom is now unrecognizabe- piles of clothes cover the bed, stacks of books cover the floor, and an empty goldfish bowl sits on the bathroom counter, waiting for me to refill it with the colorful rocks, water, and the rubber duck that used to contain. Strings of fairy lights and purple Chinese lanterns are draped over the couch- they go to Thalia's room. Music blares from a CD player; we've gone through nine albums twice and just started the tenth.<br>I'm hoping I never see another pair of Thals' tights - she must have twenty pairs, but they're all draped over the ceiling fan blades like black and gray streamers- again. There's a knock at the door, but neither Thalia nor myself can answer it. She's too wrapped up with her lamp, and I'm trying not to die while adding more books to an already too-tall stack. It's beginning to sway to the left a bit too much for my liking. I try to steady it and turn my head around to yell "come in!" I have to shout even louder than normal due to the music.  
>The door opens , but only partially. Silenna pokes her head in, and she's saying something.<br>"What?" I yell, focusing on the leaning tower of novels. "Thalia, turn the music down!" The one second I turn around to greet Silenna so she can hear me, and the tower of books crashes around me.  
>"Well gods damn it."<br>Silenna gives a slightly shaky laugh. "You two look like you could use some help."  
>"Please," I mutter and set to the tedious task of picking up the books.<br>It takes another four hours (not counting the lunch break we took in between), three dance breaks (who knew Silenna liked dancing? And, unlike me and Thalia, she was good at it!), but we finally get everything organized and put away.  
>We were now in Thalia's room, sitting in a circle on the floor. Her room suited her- dark purple walls with gray trim, now strung with fairy lights. Her bed was the same design as mine, but with black painted wood and purple blankets. The lava lamp sits on the desk, giving the room a strange pink glow.<br>"So, how do you guys like New York?" Silenna asks us as she flips a page in one of her home decor magazines. Apparently she had chosen the furniture and color scheme for our rooms, and based on what limited information she had, Thalia and I thought she'd done an amazing job. "Ooh, this would look adorable over in that corner!" She points to a picture of a patterned ottoman. After taking a glance, I can see she's right.  
>"It's okay," Thalia answers. "I mean, we aren't actually seeing anything but the house. I want to go see the city!"<br>Silenna laughs and pushes her long black braid over her shoulder. "Okay. What about you, Annabeth? New York to your liking?"  
>I shrug. "I haven't really experienced much of it. The architecture is amazing, though." Silenna flips another page in her magazine and nods. "So, if you both want to see the city, why don't you ask Mr. Perseus Jackson to take you on a tour?"<br>Thalia and I freeze and share a sideways glance. She knows I want to avoid Percy. She doesn't know that I'm going to try to run. Knowing the layout of the city could have its benefits. I could learn the location of ATMs, subway stops, places to stay that lack the usually necessary paperwork.  
>Silenna senses our discomfort. "What?"<br>I plaster a smile on my face. "That sounds fun! Do you think we could take a day to tour, Thals?"  
>Thalia raises her eyebrows, like she can't believe what she's hearing. "Sure, sounds entertaining."<br>She's onto me. I'll have to tell her my plans sooner or later.


	9. Chapter 9

_Chapter nine  
>Also known as: Annabeth and Thalia rescue some orphans.<em>

HElla lovely readers! SO sorry I couldn't update yesterday, but here's chapter nine. I know I promised fluff, but tis chapter leads up to some Percabeth bonding time.

Percy  
>I hope I never set foot in another conference room again. I've spent five hours every morning in meetings, more meetings, and oh look!- more meetings. They wouldn't be so bad if I didn't have to dress the part in a monkey suit. The thing isn't the most comfortable in the first place; throwing in stiff-backed chairs and sitting still to the combination creates one very bored and very pissed Percy.<br>The ADHD doesn't help, either.  
>It's finally Friday afternoon, so I'm free for the next two days.<br>Grabbing my phone, I send out a text to the guys- "band practice. my house 4'  
>I get a quick and grammatically correct reply from Frank. "Sounds good. Hazel made brownies and would like to know if I ought to bring any?"<br>I can't help but roll my eyes. Hazel, Frank's girlfriend, is constantly baking things and making us try them. Brownies are one of her more successful recipes; strawberry-cherry-banana cake, not so much. I'm about to respond when I get an idea- maybe Hazel could come meet Annabeth? She hardly ever leaves her room, and only talks to to her maid... _What was her name? Tandy? Tally? Thalia. Her name is Thalia_. Annabeth and Hazel might get along. "Bring H, want her to meet A."  
>My phone chimes with responses from Jason and Leo- a quick 'k' from Jason and a long, barely legible response from Leo. Something along the lines of 'okay, I'll be there' but with tons of emoticons and a picture of Leo's abuela holding a cat. <em>O-kay then. Don't even want to know.<em>  
>I sit down in my beanbag chair and grab a notebook, the same one I wrote in two nights ago. There's a good song there. This could be the song to get the Half-Bloods started, to make Dad see that I'm serious about the music. The title? Wise Girl.<p>

Annabeth  
>"Ugh, I'm so bored!" Thalia leans her head off the edge of my bed. She's been saying that for the past hour, consecutively every three minutes.<br>I look up for the twentieth time from my book. "Go do something outside!"  
>She looks at me like I'm insane. "Outside? Like, with trees and dirt and shit?"<br>I roll me eyes. "Um, yeah, outside. Get fresh air." We've been snapping at each other like this all day; the stress of being cooped up is getting to us.  
>She lets out a growl of exasperation and rolls over. "By myself?"<br>"Yeah." I'm bored, too, and Thal isn't helping.  
>"Let's go exploring!" She says with a grin. We used to go pretend we were adventurers and would go on 'quests', even if it meant just running up and down the stairs looking for dust particles. Thalia the Brave and Annabeth the Wise, we called ourselves.<br>I sigh and put down my book. "Fine. There's a rec room downstairs somewhere."  
>"Yay!" Thalia shoots out of bed and drags me down the steps.<p>

Thalia  
>Gah, I'm seriously considering drowning myself from boredom. We're in New York City, for gods' sakes! We should be out seeing the sights, not hanging out upstairs reading. A girl can only read so many books before she goes stir-crazy. My limit just happens to hit a lot sooner than others'.<br>Annabeth seems fine with it. I mean, she sat around and read books most of the time anyway, so a change of scenery doesn't affect her. I thought if several things we could do- climb trees, go sock skating, sword fight. Hell, we could go and concoct poisons in the kitchen!  
>I suggest each of these ideas, and Annabeth only ever replies with an 'oh, that's nice.' Like that's helpful. I don't even think she's listening. I stare at the pattern in her ceiling- something nature-y, like bare tree branches or vines. We've had too many dance parties over the past two days that it's riduculous. So godsdamned bored! What to do, what to do? What could make Annabeth take interest and leave her room?<br>She's told me to go outside enough times, and normally I would without a second thought. But we're not at the old house, me it's a bit weird being in my best friend's... boyfriend's? The accurate term is fiancé, but that just doesn't seem to fit Annabeth and Percy's relationship. To be honest, I'm not quite sure what they have going on. Sometimes they seem close, and other times they're distant and awkward and... Acting like they are now.  
>"Let's go exploring!" I shout, adding in puppy-dog eyes and a smile that's dripping with 'please please please please!' Annabeth puts her book down, and I know she's cracked. Adventurers was always a favorite of hers.<br>"Fine. There's a rec room downstairs somewhere." If she dares try to act like she isn't excited to relive the tales of Thalia the Brave and Annabeth the Wise, I'm going to pulverize her for lying to herself.  
>"Yay!" I grab her wrist and pull her into the hallway, and nearly trip running down the stairs. "The Great Thalia the Brave and her accomplice Annabeth the Wise are to the rescue!" I shout. Annabeth giggles, like when we were kids.<br>*flashback*  
>My eight year-old feet hit the stairs, Annabeth's behind me, blond braids floppi against her back. "Alas! There are peculiar dust specks on Pain Mountain!" Pain Mountain was the final obstacle the Great Heroes had to conquer before rescuing the Fairy Princess from the Trolls. (A doll taped to the wall and surrounded by kitchen utensils at the top of the stairs.)<br>"O Wise and Brilliant Annabeth, how much time to rescue the princess?"  
>Annabeth would put her finger on her chin and pause for a few moments. "Fifteen seconds!"<br>"Plan of action?"  
>"Divide and conquer!" She'd shout, voice high and clear.<br>At that point we'd always end up scrambling up the stairs, jumping over pillows and sometimes falling down. Sometimes we'd reach the princess, sometimes we'd collapse in a fit of giggles, only to get up and avenge our honor.  
>*end of flashback*<br>"What's the mission today, Thalia the Brave?"  
>I give a sort of arrogant grin. "The orphans! We must rescue the orphans in the mysterious land of the Rec Room!" We take off running, a time limit of three minutes set in place before the Trolls dump the orphans into a pit of lava.<br>Never mind that we're being loud. Never mind that something will undoubtedly get broken. This place is too quiet, too serene. It needs some shaking up.  
>"Whoo!" Annabeth exclaims, leaping over an ottoman in the hallway.<br>"The plan?" My eyes alight with energy I haven't felt in forever. There's a warmth, deep in my bones, the kind that gets let loose in those carefree moments.  
>"Divide and conquer!" We split onto either sides of the hallway, and take off in a sprint to the dining room. Servants are poking their heads out of doors and laughing at us. Some even cheer us on as we circle the dining room table, grabbing forks. Some of the kitchen workers have started running behind us. They're in dire need of some entertainment.<br>I spot a hallway we haven't run through yet. "This way!" I call, pointing. It's a dead end. "Drat." Thalia the Brave and Annabeth the Wise didn't curse. They had to set an example.  
>"The orphans! This way!" Annabeth opens a door and runs smack into Percy.<br>"Hey, what are you guys running about for?"  
>Annabeth's too startled to answer. "The, uh, the-"<br>"The orphans!" I exclaim, thrusting the fork into the air. "The orphans need rescuing! Might you know the location of the Rec Room?" Percy remains blank-faced. Never mind that the Adventurers don't curse- we've grown up. "Goddamn it, man! This is a matter of life or death! Where is the-"  
>"This way."<br>Percy leads us through the door and to another hallway. I give him a salute. "Thank you sir, you have done us a great service! Let's go!"  
>He looks stunned. Well excuse him for not being able to handle the awesomeness that is the Adventurers.<br>There are only three doors down this hall- one leads outside and the other two are shut. "Try the one on the left?" Annabeth suggests. We've only got about thirty seconds left before the orphans go kablooey.  
>The knob turns, and we rush into... A bathroom? I turn spin my heel abruptly. "Go back! The other door!"<br>A man in an apron turns the knob for us and we slide into the room. There are people in here: three boys surrounding a plate of brownies. They look at us like we're a foreign species; the short, elf-eared one lets out a whisper of "what the hell?"  
>"The orphans!" Annabeth stands still behind me, breathing heavily. "Annabeth. The orphans!" The blond boy raises his eyebrows at us, and the Asian one cracks a smile.<br>Our thirty seconds have passed, and the game is over. "Annabeth! We didn't rescue the orphans in time! They died in a pit of lava and I got crushed by falling rocks."  
>I plop down on the floor and wipe sweat from my forehead. The staff that had been following us cheers.<br>Well, I'm certainly not bored anymore.

Percy  
>"Okay, five minute break. I'll go get Annabeth." There's a commotion in the foyer, quick footsteps followed by screaming about 'orphans'. That should have been the first clue. I meander the halls, making my way in the direction of the stairs, but I don't make it very far. Just as I'm about to open the door at the end of the hall, it opens from the other side and someone crashes into me. Annabeth, who seems to be out of breath, followed by Thalia, who holds a fork. I must be hallucinating. <em>Did Hazel bake something into those brownies? <em>  
>"What are you guys running about for?" I ask. The house is usually peaceful, and these two have started a commotion so intense that a group of workers from the kitchens and a few maids are following them.<br>Annabeth seems flustered. "The, uh, the-"  
>Thalia has grown impatient. "The orphans!" She stabs the fork around. "The orphans need rescuing!" Orphans? Rescuing? What... <em>Oh! They must be playing some sort of game!<em> "Might you know the location of the Rec Room?" The rec room... That's where the rest of the Half-Bloods are waiting. "Goddamn it, man!" Thalia grows impatient. I'm beginning to question her sanity- the way she clutches the fork makes me uneasy. She looks like she could stab it through my skin at any second. "This is a matter of life and death!" _Yeah, my life and my death if I don't answer her._ "Where is the-"  
>"This way." I start walking back the direction I came, the crowd of at least a dozen people following behind.<br>Thalia gives me a sort of 'Hail Hitler/Aye aye, sir!' salute. "Thank you sir, you've done us a great service. Let's go!" She and Annabeth take off again. What are they doing? I join the group following them. They make it to the end of the hall, and try the door on the left. The rest happens so fast I don't know what to think.  
>Taking in the shocked looks on my friends' faces, I walk into the room. "Guys, meet Annabeth and Thalia."<p>

** And as a sort of teaser, the lyric that heloped me write the next chapter:**

**"If you only live once, stay in the clouds, never come down, trust me." Forever the Sickest Kids, 'Nikki'**


	10. Chapter 10

"If you only live once, stay in the clouds. Never come down, trust me." -Forever the Sickest Kids, 'Nikki'  
>Annabeth<p>

Thalia's being overdramatic again. We've already run through the house, which was disruptive enough. Then she has to go grabbing utensils off the dining room table, threatening people, and crashing into rooms.  
>There's a group of boys in this particular room. All three of them stand still, wide-eyed and confused. A tall blond one with intense blue eyes, a shorter Hispanic one with elf ears, and a tall, buff Asian boy with a kind smile.<br>Percy introduces us. Turns out that they're his bandmates. I recognize them from the pictures I saw on the plane three days ago; it feels like a lifetime. Jason, Leo ("but you can call me stud muffin"), and Frank.  
>"Nice to meet you. You'll please have to excuse us, Thalia and I need to locate the dining room and return the utensils." I back out of the room slowly, grabbing Thalia's wrist and pulling her along.<br>"I can show you-" Percy offers, but I cut him off.  
>"No, I think we've got it. Thanks, though."<br>The second we're through the doors, Thalia starts giggling like a madman. "What?" I ask. _What had gotten into her today? The normally serious Thalia had abandoned her wall of steel for... Childhood memories? Do they put something in the water here?_  
>"You like him." Not accusatory, just stating a fact.<br>Of course I protest. "I most certainly do not! He's..." _Funny. Handsome. Awkward. Adorable._ "An idiot! He can't even manage to have a three-minute conversation, and I hardly know him."  
>There's that look again. The one Thalia has perfected over the past years. The one that calls out your crap. It's a sort of raised eyebrow, and her lips pinch together, and her eyes narrow slightly. "Uh-huh," she says sarcastically. Then her eyes light up with an idea. I get the feeling that I won't enjoy this idea. "Then maybe you should get to know him. Go on a date."<br>"A date. With..." Percy?! I can't do that! If I go on a date with him, I might start feeling something for him! "Are you insane? I have absolutely no desire to get to..."  
>There's a voice behind us. "Hey. You guys need help finding the kitchen?"<br>Excuse my French, but holy shit.

Thalia

Annabeth freezes and her face pales when Percy calls from down the hall. She was in the middle of making up explanations as to why she was not attracted to a certain someone. I glance at her face and have to keep myself from laughing. She looks constipated. I'm not even sure she's capable of speaking. She's got it bad. "Oh, I wasn't going to the kitchen. Annabeth was going to drop the forks off and then go to the gardens, isn't that right Annabeth?" I was really expecting a response to that, but there no reaction. Maybe I broke her? Only one way to tell... "She was wondering if you could show her how together there."  
>Percy, being a gentleman, accepts. He starts to lead Annabeth back to the other door at the end of the hall, and only then does she begin to show any sort if emotion- her brow furrows and she blinks furiously. But it's too late, she's been roped into this and is so docile that she won't refuse.<br>The second they dispense around the corner, I let free the laughter that had been building. When will she realize what she wants?

Percy  
>I lead Annabeth out to the garden. The sun is beginning to set, just barely. We walk along the path and admire the plants; after a while we sit down on a bench in front of some yellow roses.<br>"So..."  
>"So..."<br>We're at a standstill again. This can't keep happening. We're never gong to make any progress if we can't say more than a few words to each other. I make the decision right then and there to start over. I hold out my hand. "Hi. My name is Percy Jackson. What's your name?"  
>Annabeth looks at me like I'm crazy. "Just play along." I stage whisper. The setting sun illuminates Annabeth's features in a new kind of light; her skin takes on a peachy glow.<br>"Okay?" She laughs, then places her hand in mine. She has a firm grip.  
>"I'm Annabeth Chase. Pleasure to meet you." A small smile.<br>"So, Annabeth Chase, what was that game you were playing earlier? It appeared to entertain Thalia." To be honest, it looked fun. After my mom died when I was five, I had stopped acting like a kid; stopped playing and took to just sitting and staring out the window. My dad became wrapped up in work, throwing his devastation of losing my mother into his work. I'll never forget the time I had bad dreams and no one came to soothe me. I'd woken crying and was too scared to go back to sleep, so I had wandered to his room. He'd moved into a guest room for the time being. I'd peeked from outside the door, he was crying. It scared me because daddies didn't cry.  
>I pushed the door open and walked in. He looked up and saw me. I hadn't seen him much the past few weeks. He was always busy, leaving the house before I got up and returning after I went to bed. Even when he was home, he wouldn't look at me. Really look at me. I was merely an object in his vision, like a lamp in your living room that blends into the background.<br>He saw me then. I was noticed, even if it was just barely. "Percy, why are you out of bed?"  
>"Daddy, I can't sleep. I had a bad dream." His face softened a bit; later, I'd learn that he had nightmares as well.<br>"What about, bud?"  
>"The accident." It had been only a month before, and at first I had been fine. But now the memories kept resurfacing. Tears came to my eyes. "I miss Mommy."<br>Dad had started crying too, and we'd sat on his bed and grieved together. "I know it hurts, Percy. I miss her too."  
>"Can I sleep with you?" I asked him. That one night, he obliged.<br>Things became different after that. He started coming home more often, making a point to at least talk to me for thirty minutes a day, minimum. Sometimes he'd read me a story, sometimes we'd take a weekend for a special trip to a park and dig for dinosaur bones.  
>"It's called Adventurers. Thalia and I used to play it in California when we were younger. Basically, we'd pretend we were a team of heroes off to rescue whoever needed saving and battling dangerous obstacles along the way."<br>"So, orphans and a lava pit?"  
>She laughs; a light, musical sound. "Yeah. Exactly like orphans and a lava pit, though the most common one was the princess and the perilous mountain." We've moved closer towards each other with each sentence, leaning into the words. Our knees touch. "We called ourselves Annabeth the Wise and Thalia the Brave."<br>Annabeth the Wise... So fitting. I'm unprepared for the question she asks next. "What games did you play as a kid?"  
>"I never really..."<br>"Never? No make believe, tag, hide-and-seek?" I shake my head. "Not even hide-and-seek? Percy, you haven't lived! Are your friends still inside?"  
>I realize that I've left Jason, Frank, and Leo inside by themselves. <em>Whoops<em>. "Yeah, I think so."  
>"Go get them, we're going to play tag. I'll get Thalia."<br>Ten minutes later, I find myself dashing around the yard, trying to avoid Leo. So this is what tag is like. After that, we play hide-and-seek in the garden. I find myself sharing a hiding spot with Annabeth, up in the branches of a tree. Thalia's clear on the other side of the path, by the fountain. She's managed to find Leo so far.  
>"So, how's childhood?" Annabeth whispers from a few branches above me. She's ditched her shoes, the bottoms of her feet are tinged green from sliding in the grass.<br>"It's awesome!" And it is. I haven't had this much fun since I don't know when. "Shouldn't we be quiet? Won't Thalia find us?"  
>"Hmm? Oh, nah, not Thals. She's all the way over there." Annabeth points. It happens so fast. In her quest to see Thalia's location through the branches, she's leaned back a tad too far and unseated herself. I hear her body hit the ground. And she doesn't get up.<br>"Annabeth!" I jump from the tree. She was a few feet higher than I was. Did she hit her head on a branch? Is she knocked out? Annabeth lets out a groan. Okay, she's not knocked out. That's good, right? "Annabeth! Are you okay?" Of course not, you idiot. She just fell from a tree! Jason, Leo, and Thalia come running. Frank's trying to get off the top of the gazebo.  
>She mumbles something.<br>"What?" _Should I try to pick her off the ground? Should I wait to see if she's hurt her back or neck?_  
>"I said I'm fine. My back hurts, though I don't think I've broken anything." That's good, isn't it? I help her sit up, and the motion makes her clutch her head. "Dizzy. Headache. Ow."<br>"Okay, I think playtime is over for today. Let's get you in the house." _So we can call a doctor._ Could she have a concussion? _Argh, why didn't I pay more attention in health class during that unit on injuries?_ I help Annabeth up, and she leans on my shoulder as we had towards the back door.


	11. Chapter 11

**So many of you have been asking for Nico diAngelo and Tyson to be in this story... I have issues with this. I only have characters show up if I can find a natural way for them to appear, and Nico just seemed to have a place. He shows up near the very end of the chapter. As for those who want Tyson- I'm not sure if I can incorporate him into this one as a person. As a dog, maybe, but that doesn't do his character justice, so I don't think he'll be making an appearance. But things could change, it all depends. But I doubt it.  
>My next fic might be a one-shot of Tyson and Percy just hanging out, but that won't be until I finish this one, and that'll take a while. I know the ending to this and have the last four chapters written, and the 4th of July chapter written. I just need to get them through June and into July, when it will be easier to write. (Hint- that's the turning point of the story. Your Percabeth fluff will definitely show up then, I promise. There *ahem* might be some kisses and fireworks and... Yeah.) Here's chapter 11.<br>Disclaimer: I'm a teenage girl. I am not Rick Riordan. That's all you need to know.**

As it turns out, boys don't usually catch you when you fall from a tree. And the ground isn't as soft as one might think. When my back hit the dirt, I wanted to scream it hurt so bad. But my breath was knocked from my lungs; I couldn't breathe, couldn't form words, couldn't do anything but try to get air down my windpipe and for it to do me some good. Percy screams my name, but I hardly notice. Air... Sweet air!  
>After assuring him that I'm fine, nothing's broken, Percy helps me get to the house. My back hurts, and I've got a headache. After making sure I don't have a concussion, Frank deems me 'okay' to go to sleep and move around. Who knew he wanted to be a doctor?<br>I'm too tired to sleep, so Thalia suggests we put on a movie.  
>"Like what?" Leo asks. He's staying for a while longer, along with Frank; Jason muttered something about cousins coming in and needing to go home. The rest of us sit on couches in the rec room, trying to decide what to watch.<br>"How abou-" Percy starts to suggest when Leo and Frank cut him off mid-word.  
>"No!"<br>I jump to Percy's defense."But you didn't even listen to what he was going to say!"  
>"He'll make you watch it fifty million times." Leo says. Frank nods furiously. "And you'll be sick of it. If you let him watch it, you'll never get to see anything else." More nodding from Frank. Percy rolls his eyes. "We had to hide it."<br>"So that's where my precious Nemo went!" Percy jump off the couch and points his finger accusingly. "I've been looking for it for weeks!"  
>Nemo? This is all about Finding Nemo? "You guys are kidding. This is all about a movie about fish?"<br>"It's not just about fish! It's a beautiful story of-" Percy waves his arms as he talks. He's exasperated. I yawn.  
>"That's nice, but if we don't decide on something soon, I'm going to crash. Give him Finding Nemo this once and shut up, all of you!" Leo reaches behind a poster on the wall and pulls out the Finding Nemo DVD. He begrudgingly hands it to Percy, who squeals with joy. He's almost as bad as Thalia and the lamp once he starts to cradle it.<br>"Oh my precious, I'll never let slimeball Leo touch you ever again! Poor thing, behind a poster for weeks!"  
>I give Thalia an accusatory glance. See? This is you and the lava lamp.<br>"Just put in the damn movie!" She snaps and leans back onto the couch.  
>Percy does, and we all settle back to watch Nemo. "You okay?" Percy whispers in my ear as it starts.<br>"Mhmm." Thalia readjusts herself and hits my back in the process. I wince.  
>"Liar."<br>"I'm fine, really." As long as I don't move.  
>"Annabeth, I can go find some Tylenol. Or an ice pack. Or a heating pad." Ohymygods, a heating pad sounds like heaven.<br>"I'm-"  
>"Ohmygods would you two just shut up! It's getting to the sad part!"<br>Both Percy and I roll our eyes in Leo's direction. "I'm fine, as long as I don't move."  
>Percy nods, and then wails like he's in pain. I look at the screen; Nemo has just been orphaned. Percy's got tears in his eyes.<br>I yawn again. Somewhere around the time Dory starts speaking whale, I lean over and fall asleep, unable to stay awake any longer. Thalia won't mind; she's conked out as well. I guess we're bit having a dance party today.

I awake to motion. Why am I moving? My back aches, and whoever's carrying me makes it hurt. "Wha? I's seepin'?" More yawning. "Huh?"  
>"Hey, Annabeth. You fell asleep downstairs." Percy. Percy is carrying me. "Sorry I woke you. Go back to sleep."<br>I nod and quickly drift back into Dreamland.

I wake up in my room with a throbbing headache. Gray light is cast into the room through the window. I roll over and wince, the memories of yesterday coming back to me. I feel worse than I did yesterday. If I just lie still...  
>It's early. The clock on the wall reads 7:00. It's a Saturday, when Thalia and I normally have bonding days. Today will have to be an exception; falling out of a tree takes a lot out of a girl. I think Thals knew that, because she usually would have woken me an hour ago.<br>There's a light knock on my door, and it slowly opens. Percy peeks his head in.  
>"Hey, didn't know you were awake. Can I come in?" When I nod, he steps inside. "How're you feeling?"<br>"Like I got hit by a semi. Can I take you up on that offer of Tylenol?" I hate taking medicine. Usually I just suck it up and deal with the headache or whatever, but my heat pounds and my back really does feel like I got hit by a truck.  
>Percy stiffens and a burst of something falls into his normally happy eyes. I must have said something. "Sure. I'll be right back." He goes into my bathroom and comes back with a bottle of liquid Tylenol and a medicine cup. "Your dad said you've never been able to take pills."<br>He's right. "Dad? Did you talk to him?" He hasn't called me. Granted, I haven't called him, either, but the door works two ways.  
>Percy shakes his head. "This was before you came." He reads the label and pours three tablespoons. "So, you can't swallow pills?" He hands me the cup and the bottled water on my nightstand. I tip back the medicine and feel the syrup fall back my throat, and then quickly chase it down with water.<br>"No. I always feel like I'm going to choke on them and die. I accidentally swallowed a tic-tac once when I was eight and nearly had a nervous breakdown."  
>Percy smiles. "I'm going to go downstairs. You need anything else?"<br>I shake my head. "Nah, I think I'm good. Thanks." Another fifteen minutes and the meds should kick in. Percy leaves and I curse myself for even thinking of falling for him. Only later did I realize that that look in his eyes was a mixture of pain and sadness.

Percy

About halfway through the movie, Annabeth leans her head on my shoulder and sleeps like the dead. Thalia's asleep, too, leaning in the arm of the couch.  
>There's something intimate about watching someone sleep. Like, they trust you enough to be their most vulnerable in your presence. Or, like Annabeth, they couldn't stay awake any longer and passed out.<br>I keep waiting for her to wake up and be distant, but she sleeps throw the end credits and the deleted scenes. Leo and Frank say their goodbyes, Leo with a little eyebrow wiggle and a comment about how I'm such a pansy for crying in a kids' movie. After Frank drags him out the door, I gently scoop Annabeth up and carry her to her room. On the way there, she partially wakes up.  
>I hope I didn't wake her. I know she says that her back doesn't hurt, but I can see the way she winces when someone touches it or when she moves.<br>"Hey Annabeth," I say quietly. She moves her head. "Sorry I woke you. Go back to sleep." She nods and closes her eyes. When I get her to her room, I lay her down on her bed and pull the covers over her. She snuggles into her pillow, looking so peaceful that I almost want to take a picture. No, Percy. That's for stalkers. Or vampires. Not that there's much of a difference.  
>I return to my own room, not bothering to wake up Thalia. She seems like the type to stab you with a fork if you touch her. She and Annabeth make an odd pair, but they seem to be thick as thieves.<br>It's late, so I throw in some pajama pants and collapse into bed, dreaming about a girl with gray eyes.

That morning, I rise early. At some point last night, I heard Thalia come stomping upstairs to her room. I kept thinking she'd wake Annabeth, but there wasn't a single sound in the hall after that.  
>It's a Saturday, so Dad's home for breakfast. Surprisingly, he's loosened up a bit on the 'no pajamas' rule since Annabeth arrived. I think she and Thalia have made him go soft. But hey, if that means I don't have to get dressed before nine I was cool with it.<br>I ought to check on Annabeth. She's probably going to be in more pain today than yesterday, especially since she didn't take any Tylenol.  
>I knock lightly on the door and then poke my head in. She's awake. "Hey, didn't know you were awake. Can... Can I come in?" She nods, and the movement seems to pain her. "How are you feeling?" I pull up one of the white chairs by the door and sit on it.<br>"Like I got hit by a semi." Memories flash without warning: crayons, painted fingernails, brown hair, crash, accident. Go away! Leave me alone! "Can I take you up on that offer of Tylenol?" Annabeth's voice pulls me back to the present. She must be hurting pretty bad; before she came, her dad gave us a bit of information on her medical history. She doesn't take medicine often, only when she really really needs it, and then she only takes children's liquid. Something about not swallowing pills.  
>"Sure. I'll be right back." I walk into her bathroom- is that a fishbowl with a rubber duck?- and rummage through her medicine cabinet. "Tylenol, Tylenol... Tylenol!"<br>After Annabeth drinks the grape-flavored syrup and half of a bottle of water, we have a short conversation that leads to places that make me uncomfortable.  
>"Dad? Did you talk to him?" She may not want to admit it, but she misses him. She sounds excited at the thought of contact with her father.<br>I hate to disappoint her, but I shake my head 'no'. "That was before you came." The conversation then takes a turn to swallowing pills and a story of eight year-old Annabeth swallowing a tic-tac and thinking she was going to die.  
>The ridiculousness of the story makes me smile. I can imagine little girl Annabeth thinking she was choking on a piece of candy smaller than most pills. I need to go downstairs. Dad should be up soon and we need to have a talk.<br>"You need anything else?" I ask Annabeth before I leave. She says no, and so I make my way downstairs.  
>"Dad?" I walk into the dining room. He's sitting at the table, studying some papers and sipping coffee.<br>He looks up. "Percy. This is early for you. Is something the matter?"  
>I sit down. "No, I mean, I don't think so. Annabeth fell out of a tree yesterday, she's okay though."<br>He raises an eyebrow. "She fell out of a tree? Oh my." He takes a sip of coffee. "And how is our guest this morning?"  
>"She's awake and says her back hurts. She took Tylenol. How'd you know I'd checked on her?"<br>My dad gives a small smile. "I notice things, Percy. Your eyes are laced with worry, but your face shows recent laughter. You'd never get up before eight unless there was something important. Annabeth seems to have some sort of effect on you." There's a momentary pause before he continues. "So, still want her to go home?"

The next day, my back feels better. I can move around a bit now, which is good. Sitting in bed doing nothing can only be done for so long, and I was beginning to go stir crazy. Sundays are a very relaxed day at the Jackson house, and not much happens. The day starts with Thalia's news.  
>"So, Annabeth."<br>We were sitting in her room and she was going through her closet while I sat at her desk with book on Ancient Greek Architecture that I'd found in the library. I looked up. "So, Thalia."  
>"So, for craft night?" We had invited Silenna to sit with us in the rec room and paint masks later that evening. It was something to do, and then we could have more costumes for whenever we were the Adventurers. We used to have boxes of the stuff in California, but had to leave it behind.<br>"What about it? Poseidon said it was okay for us to go into town later and get the stuff, though Silenna said she'd get it while she was out." He and Percy weren't in to arts and crafts. I doubt they had a bottle of glue or a pad of construction paper.  
>"I sort've have to skip out?" She said cautiously. "I sort've have a... Date."<br>"A date? With who?" When has she had the chance to meet anyone?  
>"His name is Luke. He works in the kitchen." Thalia's blue eyes plead. "You don't mind, do you?"<br>"Would it matter if I did?" I say teasingly. It's not my place to dictate what she can and cannot do. She shrugs. "What are you two going to do?"  
>Thalia excitedly gives me the plans. "We're going to dinner, and then the zoo. And then we might..." It's nice that Thalia's gaining her own life here. I felt bad about dragging her across the country with me, but if she's happy...<br>She and Luke depart at five, leaving me alone for an hour. I'm not sure where Percy's gotten to. Silenna's working; she mentioned something about having to run to the store for dinner. Either way, I've got an hour of silence and loneliness ahead of me.  
>I decide to walk the halls and learn where everything is. The hallway with the black-and-white patterned wallpaper leads to the split hallway. If you go left, you go to the library. Right, you follow the hall until you get to the rec room. From the foot of then stairs, left will lead you to the dining room...<br>And I'm lost again. Gods damn it. Have I been going to circles the entire time? That painting seems familiar... Nope. The fish tank is new.  
>I meander the hallways until I find the rec room. I'll set up stuff for mask-making. I enter, only to find Percy playing his guitar. Leo, Jason, and some other boy with black hair sit on the couch, listening to him.<br>When the door opens, they look up. "Annabeth!"  
>I give a shy wave. "Hi. Thalia's out, so I thought-"<br>"Come in. You remember Jason, and this is his cousin Nico." Percy puts down the guitar. Nico gives a glare; Jason, a smile. "What is is I hear about mask making?"  
>"Oh. Um, arts-and-crafts night. You guys can do it, too. I mean, if glitter and paint and feathers are manly enough."<br>Percy opens his mouth to answer, but Jason interrupts him. "Percy loves crafts, don't ya, Perce?" They share a glance that seems to say so much more than what anyone would assume.  
>Percy's flustered. "I... Yeah."<br>I give a flirtatious smile. "Well, you'll all have to come. It ends up being really fun. See you." I leave and go back upstairs. I've still got thirty minutes to kill. Might as well start planning escape. Here's what I know:  
>- We can't travel the whole way on foot.<br>- We need to leave before the wedding, but not too early that they might catch us.  
>- We need to blend in to the streets of New York, at least for a while. So pack lightly.<br>- Two words: getaway car.  
>- Money is going to be an issue. We don't want to leave a paper trail, so creditdebit cards are OUT. Cash only.

I can slowly start withdrawing money here-and-there from my bank account; I'm e only one with access to it at the moment, and I've got enough money there to last a while. Dad direct-deposits Thalia's pay into her own account. She can do the same.  
>If she even wants to leave. If she grows attached to Luke, things could change.<p> 


	12. Chapter 12

I receive the text from Jason around one. "Can Nico and I hide out at your place? Aunt Demeter is insane."  
>He was having a family reunion, and I didn't envy him. Jason's family was a bit... Complicated. His uncle and my Dad were brothers, but his da and mine shared no relation at all, though his stepmother was my- you know what? I'm not even going to try to wrap my head around that mess. To put it simply, Nico was my cousin as well as Jason's. He was a little... Different. Not bad-different, just... Different. He was a mix of goth and little kid- he had a thing for Happy Meals but wanted the world to burn. That sort of thing.<br>They showed up around 2:30. We hung around in the rec room, catching up. It didn't take long for the conversation to turn to the girl upstairs.  
>"So, Perce, I didn't get a chance to ask you the other day: Who is Annabeth and what is she doing here?"<br>So I tell them everything: my hatred of her arrival, the awkward beginning, staring at concrete, every single moment up until today. Jason and Nico just listen, nodding occasionally. When I finish, they offer their comments.  
>"So you like her?"<br>My neck burns. "Um, yeah. It's not like I hate her..."  
>Jase rolls his eyes. They're similar to Thalia's, giving off a sort of 'don't try that shit with me' look. "You know what I mean. Do you love her?"<br>That's a question I should be asking myself. Do I love Annabeth? There's certainly attraction, definitely friendship. But love? "I don't know."  
>"You'd better figure it out, then. You're going to marry the girl."<br>"I don't-"  
>"You don't want to what? Marry her? Did you ever think that she might not want to marry you, either?" There's a moment of silence; it's a choking, uncomfortable silence, and I don't like it.<br>Apparently Jason doesn't either, because he changes the topic. "You said you wrote a new song?"  
>"Yeah, I did. Here." I hand him my notebook, and he reads over it, occasionally humming.<br>"This is good. A little tweaking and it'll be great. Much better than the crap you and Leo wrote together." We all shudder at the memory. Leo, though a decent singer, can't write songs worth crap. One particular one was about the 'flame of his heart'. It was so corny and pathetic that we trashed it the second it was written down. The melody was good, but the words just went to shit. And there were four notes near the end that just... Amazing.  
>Parts of 'Flame of My Heart' went into the composition of 'Wise Girl'.<br>"You should play it, see what it sounds like. But instead of C-F-A, right here," Nico points to the third measure. "Try C-F-B. It should sound better."  
>And that's how we ended up with a new songwriter. Nico turns out to be pretty good, especially when you factor in his age.<br>It's about then that Annabeth comes in.  
>After we've been invite to make masks and she leaves, it's only a matter or seconds before Nico offers his opinion. "Seriously, Percy? A girl that looks like that shows up, and the only thing you'll look at is the CONCRETE?!"<p>

Annabeth  
>Dinner is uneventful. Afterwords, Percy, Sienna, Jason, Nico, and I head down the the rec room to make masks.<br>It's a fun affair, though granted a bit messy. In the end, we've got some very nice-looking half-masks.  
>I painted mine silver and glued a black ribbon around the edge. Glittery swirls loop around the eyeholes. A single gray feather is attached to the top.<br>Nico's looks like death personified- a black mask, a painted red 'tear' dripping from the eye, and spikes jutting out of the forehead. It's a bit scary, but he seems to like it.  
>Percy actually tried to make his look like something. It's Caribbean green and he's taken the time to paint colorful fish on the face of it. It suits him very well, and makes his eyes pop.<br>Silenna's is white with elegant swirls of black around the eyes to look like eyeliner. Pink feathers line the entire top of it. It's pretty, but also slightly creepy. It's vaguely reminiscent of a human face, but the colors are too bright, unnatural.  
>Jason's is probably the neatest; he's the only one that isn't covered in paint or sparkles. It's painted like a stormy sky, shades of blue and gray.<br>We're all, with the exception of Jason, a mess. That might shave been from the mask we all made for Thalia.  
>It's... Tacky, to say the best. We weren't going to make her one, but we had extra materials put and decided to use them up.<br>Swirls of olive green and red paint cover the thing, along with a splatter of neon pink across the nose. Percy decided that it needed heaps of glitter, and Nico gave it a mustache of feathers. Thalia would hate it.

After Nico and Jason go home and Silenna has to get back to work, it's just me and Percy cleaning up. He puts on some music, and we make small talk with the sounds of Forever the Sickest Kids in the background.  
>"I had fun today," he says, tossing a was of paper towels into the black garbage bag. "I've never made masks before."<br>"You haven't done a lot of things." The song changes, to my absolute most favoritest song ever. I begin humming along as I scrub at glue on the table.  
>"Why don't you sing it?" Percy asks. He's stopped working and watches me. I blush. "If it's stage fright, I'm the only one here. I won't judge."<br>I've never sung in front of anyone before, not seriously. I have my goofy screaming up that I do with Thalia, but no one's ever heard my voice.  
>"I don't sing." I say with a hard tone. "Case closed."<br>"Are you scared, Annabeth Chase?"  
>I scoff. "Absolutely not." He's ridiculous. Insufferable. Annoying.<br>"Ah, but here comes the chorus! Sing with me!" My name is Annabeth Chase. And I do not back down from a challenge.  
>"I'm giving up, giving up, yeah. Giving up now. Giving up now. Giving up, giving up, yeah. Giving up now."<br>Percy and I sound pretty good together. We take that song and make it our own. And by the time it's over, we've finished cleaning the table. Another song turns it into a dance party.  
>"<em>When did your heart to missing? I treat you like a princess, but your life is just one big mess. When did your heart to missing, when did your heart to missing?" <em>  
>As it turns out, Percy can't dance, either. He might be worse than Thal and I, simply because he doesn't move. He doesn't have any sort of flow. So cleaning up turns into dance lessons.<br>"Just a second." Percy fiddles with the iPod, and the tragic amazingness that is Lana del Rey fills the room. "Sing to me, Wise Girl?"  
>I do. And we dance.<br>_Don't make me sad, don't make me cry  
>Sometimes life is not enough and the road gets tough<br>I don't know why  
>Keep making me laugh, let's go get high.<em>  
>After that, we dance though at least a dozen other songs. After a while, we've moved closer. I can smell him; the scent of salt and fresh air.<br>Only know you love her when you let her go  
>And you let her go.<br>"Annabeth," he murmurs into my ear. I lean my chin in his shoulder. "What are you doing tomorrow?"  
>"Nothing," I whisper in reply. <em>Only know you've been high when you're feeling low. Only hate the road when you're missing home. Only know you love her when you let her go.<em>  
>"Let's go somewhere." <em>Only need the light when it's burning low. Only miss the sun when it starts to snow.<em>  
>Maybe it's the music. Maybe it's the dancing. Maybe it's the fleeing of his fingers against my back. Maybe it's something else. But I say 'yes'.<p>

The songs are 'Nothing Left to Say' by Imagine Dragons, When did Your Heart Go Missing by Rooney, Born to Die by Lana del Rey, and Let her Go by Passenger.


	13. Chapter 13

**A/N- Thank you all SO MUCH for the reviews. Seriously, they make my day.**

"Don't you have to go to work in the morning?" Percy groans and buries his head into the couch. After we stopped dancing, we sat in the room and sang to each other. I yawn. Thalia still hasn't come back, and it's 9:30. I'm about to crash down here again.  
>"Don't mention the 'w' word, please."<br>"Work? What's so awful about it?" I lean back into the other end of the couch. We're lying feet-to-face, looking at each other.  
>"What isn't awful about it? It starts before eight a.m., I have to wear a suit, and then I get to sit through meetings all day with a bunch of middle-aged men discussing investments and gods know what else."<br>"It can't be that bad." Though the idea of sleepy Percy in a suit is quite comical. I may get up early tomorrow just to see him in it.  
>"It is. The only time it's remotely interesting is when they talk about opening a new aquarium in Columbus. But even that's just building layouts and tank sizes and has very little to do with the actual fish."<br>"Mhmm. So, answer the question, Seaweed Brain: do you have to work tomorrow?" I give his shoulder a tap with my foot.  
>"I'm not sure. What are we going to do tomorrow?" Percy starts humming along with the music.<br>"I don't know-" my sentence is cut off with another yawn. Gah, why am I so sleepy?  
>"How about you go to sleep, hmm?" I roll my eyes at him, though he's right. Percy sits up, and then pulls me up.<br>"I can't. Thalia isn't back yet. And you're not my dad."  
>"I'll watch for her. You look like you're about to pass out. Goodnight, Annabeth." He pulls me into a hug. <em>See<em>, my subconscious argues. _People hug you_.  
>"Night, Percy." I stumble up the stairs to my room.<p>

Percy  
>"Dad?" I knock on the door of his office, and then swing it open. "Dad? Could I ask a favor?"<br>He's sitting at his desk, going through papers. He barely looks up when I enter. "Percy. What is it?" He fiddles through the desk drawer, removing another stack of papers. In all of the years he's had this office, I can never remember the desk being this cluttered.  
><em>Chin up,Percy. Sound confident. Be polite, but do not beg. Be firm. Be clear. <em>"Could I take off work tomorrow?" I ask. Dad looks up for his mountains of papers. These don't look like blueprints and aquarium designs. They look like.. Registration forms? _No, that's not it..._  
>"Is there a particular reason you wanted off, Percy?"<em> Be truthful. Get to the point. Short and concise. <em>  
>"I..." I'm suddenly very nervous. "I asked Annabeth on a... Date."<br>My father's warm smile is not what I was expecting. "That's nice that you twos re getting along. Annabeth's a lovely girl. What hours were you wanting off?"  
>I hadn't thought about that. "All day?"<br>"Are you sure you want all day off? You headed it like a question."  
>"Yes. Yes, I'm sure. We hadn't worked out a time arrangement, though I know she doesn't care for mornings."<br>"That sounds okay as-" The office phone rings. "Please excuse me for a moment, Percy." He answers. "Hello, this is Poseidon? Oh, Gerald. Yes, we need a new design." I motion to Dad that I'm going to go, and he waves before continuing to discuss the floor plans with Gerald. I exit the room and walk to my own.  
>This was a good day.<br>The next morning, since I don't have to dress like a monkey, I go for a swim before breakfast.  
>I love the water. Some of my earliest memories are of swimming. Dad has a thing for water, too, though he doesn't go in it much anymore, so I guess it's a hereditary thing.<br>After swimming fifteen laps, I jump out and run inside to get dressed for breakfast. Dad may be able to deal with pajamas, but dripping wet in a swimsuit is NOT an option.  
>The air conditioner is cold against my wet skin, and I try not to leave a trail of water through the house. Someone else could skip and fall; it happened to Lotta once when I was younger. She broke an arm and got the shock of her life; I had to eat whatever Paisley could cook, which wasn't always edible. The woman was able to burn macaroni and cheese. How do you burn mac and cheese?<br>There's music and the sound of water coming from Annabeth's room. Apparently she sings in the shower.  
>Thalia made it home at some point last night- her shoelace is peeking out from under the door.<br>I finally make it to my room. I dry off, put in a T-shirt, deodorant, and shorts, and then go to the bathroom to brush my teeth. Morning mouth is not the most pleasant taste in the world. I dry my hair, and run my fingers through it as a comb. It won't stay neat, anyway. Never has.  
>Now I'm left alone with my thoughts. What does one do on a date? What am I supposed to say? I should have thought this over more before I asked her out! Where are even going to go? What am I supposed to wear?<br>My thought train (thankfully) is interrupted by a knock on the door. "Mr. Jackson?" Grover. He's always so formal even though I've told him countless time to just call me Percy. He replied that it's hard to break tradition. I told him he was being weird. "Breakfast is ready, sir!"  
>I open the door. "Grover, you really don't have to call me that. Please, just call me Percy."<br>"It's a habit, sir. I do apologize." I meet Annabeth and Thalia in the hall. Annabeth's not what you'd call bright-eyed and bushy-tailed, but she's at east dressed and has her hair brushed. Thalia, on the other hand, is glaring at the world through her bedhead and red eyes.  
>"Good morning," I greet Annabeth. "Are you going to sing to me later?"<br>Annabeth punches me in the arm. "Shut up, Jackson. It's not a good morning. And maybe."  
>"If anyone starts singing, I will tear them apart piece-by-piece and then grind their bones to flour. And then I'll mix it all up and bake it in the oven, and it will be the most delicious bread ever. And when people ask me what my secret is, you know what I'm going to say? Human flesh. So shut up." She scares me.<br>I send a panicked look to Annabeth, who simply shrugs. "She's not a morning person. Once threatened to stab my stepmother in the thigh just to watch her bleed out." She considered this statement for a moment, and then continues. "I suppose that it's not fair to say she's not a morning person. Thalia's more of a 'ten hours a night' person. So, if she goes to bed at seven, she can easily get up early." That makes sense, but that doesn't mean I'm not terrified for my life. "She'll be fine after a nap."  
>Thalia trains her angry eyes on Annabeth. Is she going to attack her? Turn her into bread? Slit everyone's throats and burn the house to the ground while singing 'God Bless America'? Raise demons and invite them to tea?<br>"Oh, and Mr... Percy, your father sends his regrets. He is unable to attend breakfast this morning due to an extremely important meeting." Grover looks at Thalia as if she might stab him with a fork. And who knows? Maybe she would, if given the chance.  
>We make it down to the dining room, and breakfast is served. Thalia sits at the head of the table, plotting world domination over a cup of coffee. Annabeth and I sit across from each other and enjoy our pancakes and fruit.<br>"What are you doing?" I ask. She's dipping her strawberries in her orange juice.  
>Annabeth pauses and then raises her eyebrow. "What does it look like I'm doing?"<br>"Well I...uh..." I stammer. It was just a question!  
>She laughs. "It's okay, Percy. It's something my mom used to do." She offers me a strawberry. "Try it."<br>I'm hesitant- strawberries and oranges? Kind of an odd combo- but I dip the berry into my own juice glass and take a bite. And ohmygods, it's so good. I think I let out an audible moan.  
>"This is manna from heaven." She looks amused. I take another berry and dip it in juice. "Yum."<br>"I told you so."  
>Thalia decides to speak up. "Shut it or you won't live to try anything else!"<br>Annabeth and I share a glance. Note to self- let Thalia sleep in from now on.


	14. Chapter 14

Chapter Fourteen

Annabeth  
>After breakfast, Percy and I left Thalia to go back to sleep. She needed it; I wasn't sure what time she got in last night, but she hasn't had her nine hours. Without them, she's a bitch. I'm the same way, but I have stages. Eight hours minimum, though it doesn't matter how many I get- I still hate mornings.<p>

"So, what time do you want to go?" I'm holding hands with Percy on the bench in the garden, and I figure it's time we chisel in details of our date.  
>"Whatever time is good with you. I've got an empty day." He rubs his thumb over my hand.<br>"Me, too. How does four o'clock sound?"  
>"That sounds good, but only if you'll sing to me." He smiles. I smile back.<br>"In your dreams, Seaweed Brain!"  
>"So, what are we going to do? Anything in particular?"<br>I considers this a moment. "I want to go to the city." Percy considers this for a moment, and then nods.  
>"And go to the 600th floor of the Empire State Building?"<br>I scoff. "No. Any New Yorker knows that the Empire State Building only has 103 floors. And you can only go to the 86th." I use a 'duh' tone. Percy rolls his eyes.

"Anything else, miss know-it-all?"  
>"Yeah- don't call me 'miss know-it-all'!"<p>

At one, Thalia pounds on my door. "What?" I yell from the bathroom. The damn curling iron/mousse combo isn't working...  
>"Good mor- oh, Annabeth! What died in your hair? Honey, stop, don't touch anything." She unplugs the iron and cringes. "I was going to ask hat you were doing, but now I'm going to tell what you're doing- wash that out."<p>

So I take another shower while Thalia searches through the closet and talks to me.  
>"So, you and ocean boy have a date?" She calls. I hear the shuffling of hangers.<p>

"Yeah!" I rinse my hair for the second time- three should do the trick.  
>"Formal, causal, or semi?"<br>"I don't know!" Another rinse, another squirt of conditioner.

Thalia mumbles something I can't decipher. I rinse the conditioner from my hair and turn off the water. I walk out of the bathroom and Thalia thrusts a pile of clothes at me. "Here, put these on." I walk back to the bathroom and glance at what she's given me to wear: a black and white polka-dot dress, a pair of red tights, and a gray tank top. I promptly turn around and exit the bathroom.  
>"What are you doing?"<p>

I dig through my drawers. "You forgot underwear." _Where are they... Aha!_ I return to the bathroom and pull on the clothes, forgoing the tights. "Thalia, it's too hot to wear tights!"  
>Thalia squeals. "You look so cute! Now, go put the tights on."<br>"But I don't-"  
>"Annabeth." Her voice is like ice. "Put the tights on."<p>

I sigh but don't argue. She's already threatened to murder today. I don't need to add to the growing pile of potential corpses. She hands me a pair of owl earrings. "So, how was your date?"

Thalia's fiddling with makeup, and her answer is absentminded. "It was good. I like him. But he wants to leave the city soon, so I don't think it'll last." She's not telling me something, but I don't push it.

"That's nice. How do I look?" I hold out the skirt of the dress and curtsy.

"Beautiful, now sit down." Over the next two hours, Thalia does my hair and makeup at least a dozen different ways. Eventually, it just ends up being simple- black eyeliner and lip gloss; curly hair in a ponytail.

Thalia looks over her work."Maybe the silver tights..." she muses. There's a knock on the door. It must be Percy.

"Thalia!"

"If you're going into town, could you grab some shampoo?"  
>"Yeah. I've got to go!"<p>

"Right. Don't do anything I wouldn't do." I throw her a look over my shoulder and stick my tongue out. Time to get to know the Captor of the Fairy Princess.

I don't know where we're going, though Percy seems to. He's driving, and we sit with my iPod plugged into the radio. We've gone through an entire album and started another, quietly humming along with the songs. Percy pulls into the parking space of a restaurant. It's a little Italian place, not too formal, but it's classy.

The waiter leads us to a table, and we order drinks- sprite and a water.  
>The waiter leaves us with menus and goes to get our drinks. "What, no blue drink?" I tease. Percy reaches into the pocket of his khakis and pulls out a tiny tube of food coloring.<p>

"Wha- oh. Okay?"

Our drinks arrive. Percy adds a few drops of coloring to his water, and we look at the menus. "See anything in particular?" Percy asks. I shake me head. Hmm... There's spaghetti, fettuccine Alfredo, bruschetta, risotto, ziti...  
>The fettuccine sounds pretty good.<br>The waiter comes back and we order; Percy, spaghetti, me, fettuccine Alfredo.  
>After the waiter leaves again, I start a conversation.<p>

"So, what do you want to do with your life?"  
>Percy takes a sip of his water. "I want to make music. I've wanted it since I was a kid. My dad... He has other ideas, though. What about you?"<br>"Um, when I was a kid I wanted to be a chemical engineer or a ringmaster in a circus. When. I was about ten, I decided I wanted to build something permanent."

"You still can." Percy leans onto his elbows.  
>I don't understand... "What?"<br>"Why stop? Why not build something that lasts? Just because I can't have my dreams doesn't mean you shouldn't get a shot at yours."

Oh my gods... Is he saying what think he's saying? "I can't, Percy. I can't."  
>"Why not?" That damn smile...<br>_What does he mean 'why not'? _"I just can't, okay?" _He'd never understand... No one could._  
>"Annabeth."<br>"Percy."  
>"You're stalling." He accuses. He's right, I am.<br>"Am not."  
>"Are so."<br>"Am not."  
>"Annabeth!" Percy sighs.<br>"Fine. I can't build something permanent because I need to attend an architect program this summer. I was signed up for one at an elite school in California, but after... things... happened, I had to drop out. Besides, it's too late for registration. I could never get in." And oh, how I'd dreamed of the day I was old enough to attend the program. I had to wait, and now I'd never get the chance to go. It was probably my biggest loss in all of this.

"Oh, Annabeth, I had no idea. Are there any programs in New York?"

"One at NYU, but the spots have all been filled for months. It's not a big deal, Percy." I'm lying, of course- that program was going to be the highlight of my young adult life.

"You may not be able to design something that lasts forever, but how about an aquarium?"

Percy

What was it dad had said on the phone? "We need a new design." If Annabeth could design the building, maybe it would make up for the summer. Sort of an "I'm sorry I crushed your life's dreams by making you move to New York to marry me, but you can design an aquarium"-type deal.

Who am I kidding, it'll never make up for that. But maybe it could be a step in the right direction. "You may not be able to design something that lasts forever, but how about an aquarium?"

"An aquarium." Not a question, just a fact. She's letting it sink in. "You want me to design an aquarium? Get out! You're not serious!"  
>So she thinks it's a joke. How fitting. "Completely 100% serious. So you'll do it?"<br>"Of course I will!"  
>She sounds so excited. Almost like a kid set loose in a candy store with unlimited credit. Like Leo in the hardware store. Like me at the beach.<p>

Except she's cuter than that.  
>Her dress is pretty and makes her eyes look lighter. Her hair is in a ponytail and curly. The red tights accentuate the length of her legs. Her very nice... No, Percy. You will not check out Annabeth when she can see you. At least wait until the date is over.<br>The annoying waiter comes with our food, ending the conversation.

Thalia  
>When Annabeth asks me how my date went, I don't give her all the details. "He's nice." A truth. "I like him." Truth. "But he wants to leave the city soon." Truth. "I don't think it will last." Truth. I don't mention how we talked, and decided we'd be better off as friends. I don't mention how he asked about my back story.<br>I don't mention how he said he knew how to find my dad.

After the movie, we went to the library and looked up genealogy records. I didn't see how it could help, but Luke found something. I felt like Annabeth, digging around in old books to look for something that interests me. "Here," Luke had said. "Look." It was a magazine article of the abrupt split between society's hottest couple- Zeus Grace and-

The paper abruptly drops from my hand.  
>"Oh my gods. That's..." <em>My mother's name.<em>


	15. Chapter 15

**A/N: THANK YOU FOR REVIEWS! I never realized how many mistakes I have, it hank you! I'll fix them at some point, and I'll work on formatting... Had no idea it was all screwy. Salsa, sorry for the lack of updates. school is back in session, and they've taken my 4-day weekend I was supposed to get next week, so there might not be any extra chapters. on a good note, however- it's getting easier to write. After chapter 16 or 17 I should be able to post more chapters more often. Now, onto Percy and Annabeth's date! **

**Disclaimer: My poor Nico baby wouldn't be alone if I was Rick Riordan.**

"This is so amazing!" I exclaim from the balcony of the Empire State Building. There's a thin fog, a whisp of white over the sun-streaked sky. Oh gods, I don't think I've ever seen anything so beautiful. The view from the 86th floor is just magical.

Percy smiles. "It's something." We stand there for a few moments, taking in the view. "So, why this building? Out of dozens of taller, more sophisticated places, why this one?"

"The way they built it led the way to modern architecture. The first skyscraper. It stands for the dawn of a new era. The older stuff is amazing, but this... There aren't words."

"I can't begin to understand, but it's an amazing sight." We spend hours in silence, watching the fog grow thicker and the sky darker. At some point, Percy grabs my hand.  
>"What time do we have to go back?"<br>"No specific time. You ready to go?"

I shake my head. "I have to get Thalia shampoo."

We stay until the security people kick us out, and then we insist on stopping in the gift shop. I pick up a scaled model of the skyscraper, Percy gets a collection of postcards, and we find something else.

A little gem for Thalia- a T-shirt that says "my parents went to the Empire State Building and all I got was this stupid shirt." Once we get back to the house, we'll take a fabric marker and cross out the 'parents' and write in 'best friend and her boyfriend'.

We stop by a Target on the way back. "I'll be seven minutes." I call, shutting the car door behind me. The store isn't crowded, so I might make it in five. I have to go to the ATM, and when I'm there I realize- this is the perfect opportunity. Remember the escape. Remember your dream. Instead of withdrawing $20, I take out the maximum amount- $200. I'll stuff the rest in my bra or something so Percy doesn't see it. If he finds it there, his questions about the money will be the least if his problems.

I find the shampoo aisle, then Thalia's favorite kind. I take it to the checkout, and make it out of the store with forty-five seconds to spare.

Sliding into the passenger seat, I toss the bag into the backseat. Percy turns the iPod on, and I lose myself in the music. I need to tell Thalia about my escape plan.

Once we make it back to the house, it's late. Percy drops a yawning Annabeth off at my door. "Thanks for today," I whisper. "I had fun." I yawn again.  
>"I had fun, too. Go to sleep, Wise Girl." Oh, how I want to obey. I'm tired- it's nearly 10:30. But I need to talk to Thalia. I'd better get coffee.<p>

I grab Thalia for a Discussion ten minutes later. And I spill everything about the plan to escape.

"You're leaving?" She asks. I nod. "When?"

Do I have an answer? "I don't know."

Thalia sits, wordless for a few moments. "Why?"

I take breath. "Because I don't want to get married to someone I hardly know. We've been here for three weeks, Thals. And I'm just not ready."

Again, a blank face, then another question. "Will you ever be?"

"I don't know." And I don't. I was always very certain of what I wanted in life, but Percy doesn't fall into the system. He isn't in the same category as Carol, but he isn't in with Thalia, either.

"Are you leaving me behind?" Her voice rises and eyes widen.

"No! I mean, it's your choice. If you want to stay, I can't make you leave." I've already made you move here.

"I'm coming, whether you want me to or not." That's Thalia, loyal and ready to face the unknown if it means she's not alone. "So- when do we start getting all that stuff ready?"

I grin, and we start that second.

Six cups of coffee and three hours later, we have a basic layout plan. Not very detailed, just a rough sketch of things. "Remember, this is flexible. Things could change in an instant, and we need to be ready for that."

We've picked a leaving date- the night before the wedding. As Thalia described it: "it's perfect. Soon enough that you have enough time to get away- no one's going to bother the bride getting her beauty sleep, after all- but far enough away that you have time to prepare."

We've packed backpacks- each with $100 and a change of clothes, though we'll add more- and stuffed them into Thalia's closet.

We aren't sure where to acquire identification of plane tickets; those are a little harder to get on time. We're definitely leaving the country, though we don't know when. They may suspect that, and look for us in planes and boats.  
>I'm to keep up the ruse with Percy- plan the wedding as if nothing was wrong. Act like I always have. Never let any one suspect a thing.<p>

The getaway car is going to be the hardest. "They've got security around here. Major security. We won't get far on foot." Thalia has a point.

"Do you know where we can get a car? An inconspicuous, cheap car in good condition?"

Thalia smirks. "I think I do. Leave that to me." I'm not sure about this, but she tells me to relax. "I might even be able to pitch in a driver, too."

Driver? A driver? She's got to be shitting me.

And so the brilliant Escape Plan is set into motion.

Thalia  
>I'm not surprised that Annabeth wants out. I'm just surprised she hasn't tried to leave already. My biggest fear was that she would leave me behind when she did.<p>

Luke mentioned wanting to get out, too. And that's when I know that we're meant to escape together.

Annabeth keeps sucking back coffee like it's the most delicious glass of Sprite, even though she hates the stuff. I can't blame her, though- she looks dead tired. But she need to go to sleep- I'm supposed to meet with Luke in twenty minutes. "Annabeth," I say gently. "You ought to go to sleep. If you keep drinking coffee you'll get sick." Which is true- she can stomach almost anything, but more than three cups of coffee will make her throw up. I speak from experience; late night studying went wrong and I, being the maid, was deemed the person to take care of her. Carol was such a bitch. She only noticed Annabeth was sick when she didn't come to the table, and even then the only comment made was about her. 'I work to make sure we have a family breakfast, and the insolent girl thinks she can skip out.' That was the second time she tried to kick me out. I ended up screaming profanities at her; "Don't ever repeat this." I'd whispered to Matthew and Bobby before calling their mother a self-centered, uncaring turd-monkey bitch. I'd almost gotten sacked, but it was worth it to hear Annabeth's laughter from the top of the stairs.

"Not sleepy." Annabeth mutters into my pillow. I sigh. She's ready to crash.  
>I pull her up. "Yes you are. Come on, into your room. Let's go, Annabeth." She shuffles her feet across the carpet. I sigh. "Come on, lazy ass." Annabeth falls to the floor and whines. Not this again. Though she might say otherwise, Sleepy Annabeth is also Temper Tantrum Annabeth. "Come-" I grunt, dragging her body across the hallway. "On-" She's fighting me. "Lazy-" She won't let go of her doorframe. "Ass."<p>

"Bu I don' wanna go t' sweep." Annabeth whines. She'll argue until she passes out from exhaustion. And I don't have time for that. Ten minutes.

"Look, Annabeth, you need to go to bed. How about a deal?" I pause, trying to think of something that could persuade her. "You... Go to bed, and tomorrow morning you can have as much coffee as your little heart desires." Which will be zero ounces. She nods and crawls into her bed, falling asleep seconds after her head hits the pillow. I cover her in a blanket, turn off the lights, and run down the stairs to the rec room to meet Luke.


	16. Chapter 16

**Disclaimer: See the name? Winter'sFanGIRL. While I acknowledge that 'fangirl' is a unisex term, I am a female. And not Rick Riordan.**

Thalia  
>In my haste to make it downstairs in time, I nearly crash into someone in the halls.<br>"Luke."  
>"Thalia." He says back. "You're almost late."<br>I roll my eyes. "Yeah, Annabeth had, like, six cups of coffee and didn't want to go to sleep."  
>"Ahh. I see. Any developments?"<br>I shake my head, and we continue walking towards the room. "Nothing. I'm supposed to ask you a favor, though..." We make it into the room, and I lock the door behind us- with my luck, someone would wake up and stop us from planning. We sit on opposite ends of the couch. Luke turns on a lamp.  
>"Ask away."<br>"Okay. Annabeth wants out." I say simply. "She doesn't want to be here." And I relay the story told to me mere hours ago. The escape plan, the reasons, the backpacks. Luke listens through all of it. "The only the we need is an escape car." Which he has. When I planned to run with Luke, he had everything Annabeth doesn't, and vise-versa.  
>Luke gives a rare smile. "So she's in?" I nod. "We all need a meeting. This time tomorrow?" I shrug; Annabeth might not be so easily convinced.<br>"I can try. She wants out, but..." I shouldn't mention her feelings for Percy, especially if she isn't aware if them yet. It's not respective of the unspoken Best Friend Code. And when every other code from my life- from the 'Parents don't Leave Their Kids' code to the 'children shouldn't cry' code- has been broken, I keep this one golden. No, platinum. Annabeth is the only person who I give a shit about, and I don't know why she stuck around with me.  
>But I can't tell Luke that. "But what?" He asks.<br>"But... She has abandonment issues." In truth, I'm the one that had them. Until I built up the wall of steel around my heart, I kept getting hurt. Left behind. Abandoned. No one can do that to me any more. No one but Annabeth.  
>Luke gives a knowing nod. "She doesn't adapt to change." I continue. "So it might take an adjustment period." Which it would- we'd all have to adjust. "So I'll try to convince her." We say our goodbyes, and I go back to my room, drowning in old memories. Sleep won't come easy tonight.<p>

Annabeth  
>Tuesday morning, Percy has to go to work with Poseidon. Thalia's still sleeping. I roll over in bed with a moan. I feel sick, and I remember drinking six cups of coffee. I curse at myself. This has happened before. Coffee and I don't agree with each other.<br>I grab a book and my iPod and try to pass the time.  
>It's a good story- something about teenagers with terminal illness- and I end up crying my eyes out. That's how Thalia finds me.<br>"Oh, Bethie, are you sick?" I shake my head and blow my nose. Thalia tries again. "Is it Percy?" I shake my head again. "Then what is it?"  
>My sentence is shaky and choppy with sobs. "He... They... My precious... Christmas tree..." I burst into sobs again. My mind is angry with me. <em>Why are you crying, you worthless girl! Get out of bed and act like a warrior, not a sniveling fool!<em> My heart argues back- _The poor babies! Yes, let the tears out._  
>"Oh gods," Thalia says. "You're doing it again." 'It' refers to Other Annabeth. She shows up once in a while, leaving chaos, destruction, and an empty refrigerator in her wake. She's annoying, but sometimes has better, more daring ideas than Regular Annabeth.<br>"I can't help it!"  
>Thalia and Other Annabeth spend the morning planning escape. She tells me about the car.<br>"I got us a ride. Luke said he'd drive us."  
>"He's okay with it?" I ask. This is surprising, even though she mentioned that he wanted to leave the city.<br>"Yeah. Said he'd be ready whenever we wanted to go."  
>So all that's left are to acquire all the paperwork and the cash. Time for a lazy day.<p>

Percy

My alarm goes off on Tuesday morning, and I drag myself out of bed. I hop in the shower, remembering yesterday. Annabeth looked so beautiful, and they way her face lit up when she talked about the architecture of the building was incredible. I had fun, and I think I'm falling for her, just a little. Which could be a blessing or a curse, depending in how she feels.  
>After a put on the monkey suit and head downstairs, where Dad sits at the table.<br>"How was your date?" He asks.  
>"It was nice. We went to the Empire State Building." Dad makes a 'hmm' noise.<br>"It's nice to see you two get along. She's good for you, Percy."  
>Good for me? How is Annabeth good for me? I must look puzzled, so he explains. "She brings out a side of you, a side no one's seen since..." I don't need to ask to know what he means. Since the accident.<br>"I was worried about you, Percy. I can see that I don't need to, anymore. Annabeth will take care of you." I sip a glass of orange juice, dip a strawberry in it, eat the strawberry. I butter a slice of toast, drizzle blueberry syrup over blue pancakes, take another sip of juice. And I still have no idea what he means. Why do I need someone to take care of me? Why do I need Annabeth?  
>And to make matters more uncomfortable, Dad tells me that Annabeth and I have an appointment for wedding planning later today. Because everyone picks out wedding colors after the first date.<p>

Annabeth  
>I receive a phone call later that afternoon- something about a dress fitting.<br>"I- I'm sorry?" I stammer. Dress fitting? When did I arrange a dress fitting? When did I pick a wedding dress?  
>The cheerful voice of a woman responds. "Oh dear! I am speaking to Annabeth Chase, right?" I nod, then remember that she can't hear nods.<br>"Ye-yes, this is she. But I-"  
>"That's wonderful! What time would you like to come look at dresses, dear?"<br>What time do I... I'm not ready to pick dresses! My phone buzzes again. "You'll have to excuse me, I have another call..." I press the 'hold' button and answer the next call. "Hello?"  
>Another cheerful voice, this one with a more nasally tone. "Hello? Annabeth Chase? I'm calling for you to schedule your appointment for this afternoon. What time would be-"<br>"I'm sorry, what appointment?" Why am I getting so many calls? How did they get my number? Why are they calling this early?  
>"Your appointment with the Juno Wedding Planners. To plan your wedding to a Mr. Percy Jackson?"<br>"Oh, yeah. Um..." My phone buzzes again. "I'll have to put you in hold, please excuse me. Hello?"  
>This time, a man answers. "Hello, is this Annabeth Chase?"<br>"Yes. What appointment am I supposed to schedule?"  
>"Nothing, this is your gynecologist. Do you need to-" there's a burst of laughter, and the phone hangs up. <em>As if I have time for prank calls<em>. The phone buzzes again.  
>"Hello?""<br>"Hello, Miss Chase? This is Piper of Aphrodite Industries, I'm calling to schedule your appoint-"  
>"No appointments!" I nearly shout. "No appointments, because I never scheduled any! I'll have to call you back, I'm sorry." I switch the phone back to the first lady. "Hello, ma'am? Does three o'clock tomorrow work? It does? Okay, thank you." I grab a piece of paper and write down: dress 3pm. I switch the phone back to the second. "Hello? Yes, I'm sorry to keep you waiting, is 11 o'clock tomorrow available? It is? Okay, thank you." Plan wedding 11am. I call back the girl from Aphrodite Industries, she seems to have hung up.<br>"Hello, this is Piper of Aphrodite Industries. How may I help you?"  
>"Hello? You called me a few minutes ago to schedule a meeting?"<br>"You Annabeth Chase?"  
>"Yes."<br>"How about 1 o'clock tomorrow? That's the earliest time slot I have open."  
>"That works, thank you." I hang up and write on my paper: Aphrodite Industries, 1pm.<br>So much for Lazy Day #2.

**A/N: THANK YOU ALL FOR REVIEWS! I've started writing my next fic, a mix of PJ and the Little Mermaid. I'll probably post it when this one's almost done, and it almost is! The next chapter is some wedding planning, a bit of a filler chapter, but it adds to the plot a tiny bit.**

**keep calm and be awesome.**

**-Winter'sFangirl**


	17. Chapter 17

**Plot Twist: I am Uncle Rick and drink the fans' years like fine wine. Mwahahaha!**

"So many appointments!" I whine, collapsing on the couch next to Percy.  
>"I know." He whines back. Apparently he has to attend the first two as well.<br>"So many wedding appointments!"

"I know." The way he says it makes me think that he doesn't want to get married, either. Maybe he's being forced into this as much as I am.

"Why did they call at ten a.m?"

"I don't know." Percy smiles, I smile back.

A phone rings. We both groan. "I'm not answering it." I say. "No way Josè."  
>Percy picks up phone, looking at the caller ID. "It's Jason." He answers it. "Hello?" Jason is better than wedding people. "Um... Tomorrow?" Oh gods. Not another appointment. Suddenly, I don't like Jason as well. Jason can go jump of the Grand Canyon. "How about today, instead? No? Leo did what?! Yeah, today's not the day, then. Tomorrow, how does 7 sound?" Band practice, Percy mouths. "Mhmm. Okay. Bye."<p>

He turns to me. "More appointments."  
>We groan in unison.<br>Tomorrow's going to be busy.

Thalia  
>When Annabeth asks if I'd like to go to the city with her tomorrow, I consider it. When she tells me the reason why, I turn her down flat.<br>"Why not? Come help me pick bridesmaids dresses." She pleads.  
>"No. I don't want to help you plan your wedding, Annie. It's not like it matters, anyway. We'll be gone by then. Just pick stuff. No pink."<p>

I refuse to be seen in pink. Even though I won't have to officially wear the stupid dress, I'll have to go to fittings. And I'm not wearing pink.

I do, however, agree to to to the city. "Just drop me off somewhere. I'll get supplies." 'Supplies' being cash and gift cards. Gift cards won't leave paper trails and most places accept them. Maybe some of those prepaid Visa cards... Get plane tickets online. I'd have to use a public computer so they couldn't track the IP address...

Identification will be a bit harder, but Luke knows someone. I don't want to know why, but as long as they're passable to get us through airport security I won't ask questions.

We need to figure out where we're going, because if we don't have a place to run they WILL catch up to us eventually.

Percy  
>At ten, Annabeth and I get into the car and Beckendorf drives us to the Manhattan area for the first of many wedding appointments we have that day. I don't have to go o all of them, thank gods, but still.<p>

The first one's at a place called Juno Wedding Planners, and were supposed to pick colors or something. When we open the door, a tall, brown-haired woman comes to greet us.

"Congratulations! You must be Percy and Annabeth. Come in, come in, sit down. My name is Juno." I don't like this place; it smells too strongly of pomegranates and jealousy.

She sits behind a desk and pulls out a thick binder. "Let's get started. I see you have a date set- September 1st of this year. You need to pick colors, music, cake..." She goes on and on, but I lost her after 'cake'. It's almost lunchtime, and I'm beginning to grow hungry. Annabeth looks very awkward and uncomfortable in her seat. She keeps staring at a coffee mug on Juno's desk. It looks like a peacock, and is very colorful. Much more interesting than anything this woman will be saying, that's for sure.

"So, lets get started! Have you picked out any themes of a color scheme?" She asks. I look at Annabeth and shrug. She shrugs back. Juno makes note of this. "I'll take that as a 'no'."

Annabeth looks at me. "Blue?" She asks. I give an 'It-doesn't-really-matter' shrug; she could make the colors orange and vomit green for all I care.  
>"What shade of blue, dear?"<br>I mentally facepalm. This is going to take a while.

Annabeth

Someone kill me now. Seriously. It would be a blessing to have a bullet through my head. Just don't make me plan a wedding. Percy doesn't seem to take any interest in it, either. And what the hell does she mean 'what shade'? Just plain blue! Like Percy's walls! And to think, I get to ensure these questions all freaking day.  
>"Regular blue. Ah other ideas for colors, Percy?" I nudge his side, telepathically sending 'pay attention, you idiot!'<br>Percy looks up. "Oh, huh? Gray."

Juno looks wary. "Gray? Are you sure?"

I nod. "Gray sounds lovely." Juno writes down something in her binder, and gets on to the next question.  
>"Okay, music. Are there any particular songs you want played at your reception?" Percy and I share a look, and answer at the same time.<br>"Marianas Trench." "Lana del Rey." "The Summer Set."  
>Juno's eyes widen. I can see warning signs going off in her mind. <em>Who are these singers? Are they songs? They're crazy!<em>  
>"Do you two have a song?' She asks. "To play as the first dance?"<br>That raises a question- do we?

"And how about a live band? Or a DJ?" What about chanting Himalayan monks?  
>"We'll have to think about that one." Percy says, and I can hear in his tone 'next question, please!'<p>

"The next meeting is when you'll look at catering, but what kind of cake would you be interested in?"

"I don't care what kind, as long as it's blue."

I nod in agreement. Let him have his blue cake, it'll all taste the same no matter the color.  
>"Okay."<br>We say our goodbyes and head to the car, abandoning the stuffy, pomegranate-scented building. The second we're in the back seat, Percy and I let out sighs of relief.  
>"She's so intense and stiff." I complain, leaning against the window.<br>"I know. What's with the pomegranates?" I don't have an answer. "Where are we going now?"  
>I look at my list. "We have an hour to kill before going to some place called Aphrodite Industries?" Percy blanches. "What?"<p>

He quickly recovers. "Oh, nothing. Can I skip out on that one?"  
>"Absolutely not. How about lunch?"<p>

Fifty-five minutes later, Percy and I approach an elegant marble building. The plate at the door reads 'Aphrodite Industries'. We enter, sign in, and sit in chairs. I pick up a brochure. It reads: Aphrodite Industries- a fine company that specializes in honeymoon suites and vacation homes.

I now see why Percy turned white. I don't even want to think about the... I haven't even kissed him yet! I know I'll be gone by the wedding, but I don't want to know what I'll get dragged back to if I get caught. And no one needs to get any sort of ideas.

My phone buzzes; a text from Thalia.  
><em>A, <em>it reads_. How goes wedding panning? Found some supplies for a bachelorette party! -T_

We agreed that 'bachelorette party' supplies would be a signal for Escape Plan necessities. That sounds more fun than this.

_Lucky. Juno's sucks._ I reply. I really don't want to be here. I turn to talk with Percy, but a girl with choppy brown hair comes over to us.

"Percy!" She calls, and then punches him in the shoulder. "Long time no see! Who's this?"  
>"Piper, meet Annabeth. Annabeth, meet Piper."<p> 


	18. Chapter 18

"Hi," I say awkwardly. Though it's clear that Percy and Piper are just friends, I can't help but be uncomfortable with their friendship. I feel like a third wheel. I feel... _Jealous? No, that's not it..._

Piper surprises me by pulling me into a hug. I raise my eyebrows at Percy, who just shrugs and mouths 'Just go with it.'_ I'd like to see him 'just go with it'._ "Jase said you were getting married, and you finally brought her to meet us! Hazel and Rey will be so excited..." She chatters on about something unimportant and then stops abruptly. "Oh my goodness I'm sorry! You two need to plan your honeymoon! Come on, this way." She grabs my wrist and pulls me along, talking the entire time. "So, do you have any idea of where you'd like to go? Fiji's nice in September. Ooh! Or Italy! A cruise? Or maybe..."

"Piper, I don't think..." Percy starts to say, but she just keeps talking. We've reached a cubicle and she sits behind a desk. Percy and I sit in the comfy chairs on the other side.  
>"Backpacking tour of Europe? Skiing in Aspen? Jason and I went to Paris once, it was fantastic. Especially the hotel room..." Too much info. I shift uncomfortably in my seat; I don't need to hear anyone's sex life., especially someone I just met five minutes ago.<p>

"That's enough, Piper, thank you for that information."  
>"I'm rambling, aren't I? Here, look through this." She drops a huge pink binder on the desk; it's several inches thick and full of vacation homes and tours. "Okay, so what did you have in mind?" Her kaleidoscopic eyes stare into my gray ones, but I remain silent.<p>

I'm not going to answer. I refuse to answer. She will not make me.  
>"Somewhere with great architecture," Percy says, causing Piper's stare to transfer to him.<p>

"And water."

Piper flips through her binder. "Hmm... Ocean? Lake? River?"

"Ocean." Percy says matter-of-factly.

Piper turns some more pages. "How about... Greece?" She slides the binder across the desk and points. "The ocean I could understand, but who goes on a honeymoon to look at architecture? I mean goddamn, what are you two planning to do, christen every monument there-"

My face has got be a tomato. Can the ground please just open up and take me to Tartarus? That'd be to better than sitting here with Piper's incessant questions and assumptions.

Oh, yeah. Tartarus sounds pretty good right about now.

Percy

Oh dear baby Jesus, just let me collapse over dead. The second Annabeth mentioned Aphrodite Industries, I had wanted to die of embarrassment that I knew would come. While its be fun to travel, I wasn't looking forward to the... other aspects of a honeymoon. Don't get me wrong, Annabeth's the most beautiful thing I've ever seen and I'm bit an idiot, but we were just getting on the right track of friendship. That didn't need screwed up with the uncomfortable conversation about the honeymoon.

Just my luck, Piper's working today. She's Jason's girlfriend, nice enough, but very... Talkative. Which isn't a bad thing, but if I had to hear one more word about who was cuter I was going to vomit.

I might've been able to deal with planning a vacation (maybe we could get separate beds?) but up then Pipes had to mention christening monuments. Mental facepalm.

Annabeth looks absolutely mortified and a bit queasy. Is she going to pass out? I shoot Piper a look. A death glare that was perfected by Nico and Thalia.  
>"Thank you Piper, I think that's enough." I'm trying to be diplomatic, but I can't seem to keep a bite out of my voice.<p>

She silences, and returns to her business-like persona. "Right. Sorry. So, Greece? Here's a few brochures on houses and stuff..." She thumbs though a file in the desk drawer and pulls it a few papers. "Here you go. Call if any of it interests you, 'kay?"

I nod, and Annabeth grabs the papers and slides them into her oversized purse. We say goodbye and had back to the car in silence. A thought comes to me as we walk- did Piper's mention of the honeymoon completely destroy any progress we had made? Like, as soon as I got a few steps forward, twenty minutes made me take 500 steps backward?

Beckendorf senses the tension and opens the door silently. Annabeth quietly thanks him and slides into the bak seat. Beck starts driving, and we sit quietly for fifteen minutes, looking at anything but each other. It's like the incident with the concrete when we first met, except this time the tables are turned and it's a piece of fuzz on the seat.

Annabeth breaks the silence. "I'm supposed to look at dresses next. I think the rules state that you aren't supposed to come."

"And I was looking forward to trying on dresses. Don't you think I'd look fabulous?" I tease, striking a dramatic pose. It may make me feel stupid (I'm acting like Leo. Is this how he feels all the time?) but Annabeth's smile makes it worth it.

"Oh, yeah, definitely. Though blue may be more your color."  
>The wall of ice has been thawed, but we need to be completely away from it or it'll keep rebuilding itself.<p>

Annabeth  
>"I think we need to talk."<p>

I look up from the window. Can't I just keep looking out the window? Thalia would say I'm just avoiding my problems, but whatever. Maybe I am, but isn't everyone entitled to an Avoidance once in a while? This isn't something that can be put off, though. It's a necessary conversation that I'm not looking forward to.  
>"Mhmm." There's a thread sticki out of the knee of my jeans; I pick at it, pulling 'til it comes loose. Maybe if I avoid speaking, he won't begin the conversation.<br>"It's too late to change anything," That's what you think. "And we need to face the facts. We're getting married-" No we're not. "-and whatever happens from the arrangement should be discussed before..."

So many things I want to say. So many protests on the tip of my tongue. I can't say them; if I did, the entire plan could be jeopardized and we can't afford that. It's not just me, now. Thalia and Luke are counting on me, and I won't make it ten miles without their help.

"Okay." The only word I can force past my lips. Percy looks like he was expecting more of a response, but he's not going to get one.

"I think we should start with what we want out of the arrangement."  
>"Fine, what do you want?" The only thing I really want is for things to stay normal. For Percy to stay my friend. I've only ever had one, Thalia, and making them is hard. Silenna could count, but it's not the same.<p>

"For us to stay friends. For nothing to change, just because we have a piece of metal on our fingers." This sounds reasonable, and is very similar to what I want.  
>"Deal." The car parks in front of a boutique.<p>

"Okay. So, dress shopping?" I nod, and we slide out if the car and enter the building.

"Try this one!" Percy hands another dress over the top of the changing stall. Gods damn, this is the tenth one! It's different than the others- less beading and pouf, more elegance.

I slip off the one I had on- some mermaid number with a too many ruffles- and try on this one. It's nice, but the sleeves are a bit much.

"Nope!" I say, tossing it over the side of the door.

I can hear Percy and the sales lady- a nice woman named Ellen- picking up dresses and rummaging through racks to find more. I text Thalia about progress. Or, rather, lack of it.

_Hey. For the record, dress shopping sucks._

It doesn't take long for her to respond, just as Ellen throws another dress over the door.

_Be there in 5_.

I try on the dress- too tight in the hips, too loose up top- and toss it aside. I'm never going to find anything that'll work. White just isn't my color. Gray is, blue is, heck I could pull off brown, but white? Not a chance.

"Annabeth! Found you a dress!" Thalia's voice chimes. "Take it!"

Over the door tumbles a massive princess-pink ball gown thing. I'm not even going to try it on. "Nope!" I shout, tossing it back over. Another dress comes flying, this time a black slip of a thing. "Uh, Thals? This isn't a dress. It's a shirt!"  
>"Whoops, that's mine. Give it back!"<p>

I do, and she throws across another dress. This one's a deep blue, like midnight, with seed pearls around the neckline. It has sheer long sleeves, a full skirt, but no train. I like it. But it's not a wedding dress.

"Need another?" Thalia asks. She directs Percy to take the discarded dresses back tot he racks, and I hear him grumble.

"Yeah!"

Another dress, and I think it's the one. The bottom is a dark gray, fading into an off-white color. It has a full skirt, no sleeves, and seed pearls around the torso. I try it on and take a glance at myself in the mirror. It looks good, makes you look away from my tired eyes and frizzy hair. The feel of the satin against my skin is like heaven.

"No more! I found it!"

**A/N: Hello! Sorry for lack of updates, this chapter was really hard to write. I'm going out of town next week and might not be able to post from Thursday-Monday. I'm going to Tennessee for a book signing. I'm going to meet Veronica Rossi and Tahereh Mafi! Thanks for reviews, seriously. Every time I get an email, my mood automatically brightens, so good job.**

**I'm seriously trying to get to the point in mid-July, but it isn't working as fast as I thought. Originally, this story was supposed to be 20 chapters, but now I'm not sure how long it'll be. Also, the Annabeth falling out of a tree wasn't supposed to happen, or the date to the Empire State building, or *clue for a chapter somewhere in the next 10* Percy's childhood accident. **

**Thanks again!**

-**Winter'sFangirl**


	19. Chapter 19

This dress is the one. I exit the changing stall and bump into Thalia, arms full of more dresses. There's a particularly horrid orange one near the bottom.

"Ooh I like that one. Ready to go? I've seen enough tulle and silk to last me a lifetime and a half."

"Not so fast. Where's Percy?" I ask. He said he'd try on a dress, and I plan to hold him to it. Maybe the orange one...

Thalia looks at me like I'm crazy. "He's not supposed to see you in your dress!" I'd never pegged her as superstitious.

I roll my eyes at her. "He said he'd try on a dress. Give me the orange one." I pull it from the pile, and it's even more dreadful than I thought. It's very garish, covered in lace and ruffles and glass beading. "Did this thing come from 18th century France? Good gods, it's hideous." Thalia shrugs, and we begin wandering through racks of dresses to find Percy.

He's helping Ellen pit the dresses back on hangers.

"Percy!" He looks up, holding the pink princess dress.

"Annabeth, you look..."

"Nevermind. Seaweed Brain, you said you'd try on a dress. Go." This makes him freeze, and before he can protest we set the plan into action. Thalia takes the pink dress and I thrust the orange one into Percy's hands, while an amused Ellen leads him to the back of the store.

Thalia leans against the counter. "He's actually gonna do it? Damn, he's more of a pansy than I thought." She hangs up pink dress, and starts putting another reject on a hanger. "I don't see the appeal of trying on fifty million tutus that-"  
>She's going to hate me for this.<p>

"Thalia," I say, hanging up another dress. "Go pick a dress."

"I've got a dress." She motions to the black silk slip thing.

"That is not a dress. That's a tunic. Go pick a dress, or I'll make you wear pink."

This brings a look of fear into her eyes, and Thalia runs off in search of something not pink. Laughing, I call after her. "There's one on rack 27 that's very punk-rock!" It's black, but the bottom is a smoky gray. The tulle skirt is angled layers, giving it a slightly shredded look. It's something she'd like wearing anyway, so maybe she could get use out of it.

She disappears to the back of the boutique just as Percy makes his way to the front. Holy Hades... He looks ridiculous. I reach for my phone, and snap a quick picture before he can run. "You..." I can't stop laughing. "I don't think it fits."

A very flustered Percy pouts back. "No shit, Sherlock." And the dress doesn't fit. While the waist is too tight, he's swimming in the chest. He's practically got a giant pocket that's falling down so he too of his chest peeks out. The ruffles paper to be driving him nuts, because he shifts uncomfortably and scratches at his side. Dear gods, this is worse than I expected.

"Can I go change now?"

"Yeah. That doesn't look very comfy." As he turns away, I hear him mutter about that being the last time he ever promises anything.

He doesn't make it back to the changing cubicles. A grumpy Thalia comes out wearing the dress from rack #27, and Percy shrieks playfully. "It's the Loch Ness monster!"

Thalia is not amused. In a very serious and very cutting voice, she offers Percy a threat. "One more word, Jackson, and you'll have to be buried in that thing."  
>He doesn't need to be told twice and scurries off to change.<p>

Thalia stomps over in her Doc Martins and plops down on a chair. She crosses her arms and slouches.

"I think you look great. And you can wear the boots." I try to appease her by offering the Martins. She hates heels.

Still no change. "Y'know, your face is going to freeze like that." A grumble. "And," I whisper. "You won't actually have to wear it. We'll be long gone before anyone makes you wear the dress." A thought comes to me. "And you can get the tunic."

Her blue eyes look up, and a sly grin appears on her face. "Fine."

She returns to the dressing room to change back into black leggings and a one of her giant T-shirts. This one says 'Death to Barbie'.

I sigh and continue hanging up dresses. Percy still hasn't emerged, and I get the feeling it'll be a while before blood circulation returns to his torso.

Over the next few weeks, we go to more wedding appointments. As Thalia would (and did) say, "a shit-ton of meetings that are a waste of time." They weren't a complete waste- we got the date, location, theme, guest list, catering, and cake flavors down pat. Two first-class plane tickets to Greece were booked for September 2nd, and a rental house for when we got there.

Also over those few weeks, the Escape Plan comes along quite nicely. Thalia drags me to one of her late-night meetings with Luke, who turns out to be a huge advantage. I still don't trust him completely, but I don't have a choice. He presents us with fake identification, which we hide in the backpacks in Thal's closet. One week when I went to the city, I made a $200 withdrawal from an ATM. Thalia did the same on multiple occasions, as did Luke. He also booked plane tickets to two different airplane flights- one to Chicago, one to LA. Thalia booked another flight to New Orleans. There's no way they'll be able to track us.  
>Oh, and Percy and I are technically together. There was an official announcement of our engagement last week. On our own definition, though, we're dating. Nothing major, just holding hands and dancing and kisses on the cheek and whatnot.<p>

It's July now. It's hard to believe I've been here a month. It feels like a lifetime, and in a way, it was.

On July 3rd, Percy and I take a walk in the garden. We're always taking walks in the garden, but this one is for serious business.

"So, we're having a party tomorrow. It's formal, at least for the first hour. Dad throws it every year- usually it's just an excuse for explosions and business conferences. We're allowed to have our own little thing later."

The plans for the Independence Day party have been going swell. Leo helped plan the fireworks (Percy said something about him being a pyromaniac) and Hazel, Frank's girlfriend, is going to make brownies. We all sat around one afternoon and made a playlist, which was more chaotic than it sounds.

"Okay," I say. "And...?"

Percy shrugs. "We're supposed to be social. Thalia's supposed to be nice. Dad has some idea that if I'm friends with his business associates' kids then I'll be able to garner favors for when I run the company."

Poseidon used his son like a pawn in a chess game, and it wasn't fair. Percy was a human being, not to be toyed with! _But you're doing the same thing_. My subconscious has been very directive these past few weeks._ You'll break his heart, maybe you should stay..._ So many comments.

"Ugh, social." I whine. "I can't deal with humans for that long!" Percy looks at me like he thinks I'm serious, and I stick my tongue out. "I'll be fine, unless they're stuck-up pricks. Then I might have to commit a murder or two."

"Mhmm." His thumb runs over my hand. I feel myself wanting something, but I can't define what it is.

"I'll tell Thalia to be nice, but she might not show. Parties aren't her thing." Or people, but Percy could probably figure that out.

He's going to say something back, but a shout interrupts him. "Lovebirds!" Speak of the devil...

"Thalia."

"Snot-nose fish boy."

That relationship hasn't changed. Though they may be civil, they still aren't friendly. It's a mystery, because they've got a lot of the same qualities. They're loyal, stubborn... Loyal... Stubborn... You know what? Maybe they aren't as similar as I thought.

"You guys want to play Adventurers? 'Cause I'm bored out of my skull."  
>I look at Percy. Percy looks at me. We not simultaneously, and start running to save the princess.<p>

"Thalia the Brave!"  
>"Annabeth the Wise!<br>"Percy the... Uh..." Poor Percy's never played with us and he doesn't have a name.

"Pansy!" Thalia suggests.  
>"I am not a pansy!" He snaps back.<br>"Percy the Courageous!"


	20. Chapter 20

Annabeth  
>When I walk downstairs the next morning, I'm greeted with cries of "Happy Independence Day!"<p>

I cringe. It's too much noise and too early. I sit down at the table. Percy passes me a glass of juice and a plate of strawberries.

Poseidon's here for breakfast, which is an unnatural occurrence. I'm not sure about his place in the system; he isn't evil, like Carol, but he isn't someone I could trust, like Percy or Thalia. He's like Luke, come to think about it.

Usually, breakfast involves screaming matches between Percy and Thalia, double-dog dares to eat bacon dipped in chocolate milk or some other odd combination, or creating elaborate structures out of leftovers. (I won with the Golden Toast Bridge , though Percy came in a close second with the Leaning Tower of Bacon.) Sometimes the kitchen staff came out and competed with us. Silenna and Luke joined us in the dares, and Grover was kind enough to judge the Architecture competition. It's warm and informal and reminds me of light.

Today, it's cold and foreign, and very quiet. Silenna hasn't poked her head out of the kitchen, Percy and Thalia haven't shared snarky words, and Grover stands stick-straight in the corner of the room, just as formal as he had been before Percy convinced him to relax.

"Morning," I mumble before dipping a berry into my juice. I can feel Poseidon's eyes on Percy and me, noticing how we interact with one another.

Thalia, shifted from her seat at the head of the table, sits across from me. She takes a sip of her coffee, nibbles a piece of cinnamon-sugar toast. Her eyes are sending me signals, like _'what are we supposed to do_?'

Poseidon sips his coffee and sets down his paper. When he begins speaking, I jump at the sudden loss of silence.

"As you know, we are hosting a get-together this evening in honor of the formation of our country. I do not expect you to spend all night with the adults being bored," his tone is light, "I ask that you spend the first hour there, to be polite to our associates." He clears his throat. "Afterwords, you may have your own party. I only ask a few things: no illegal substances, no injuries, and no going upstairs to the bedrooms. Is this clear?"

Percy swallows his bite of pancake and nods.

The rest of the meal passes in silence until Poseidon excuses himself for last-minute preparations. Then it turns into every other morning- screaming, placing bets, arm wrestling, and flying toast.

After we help clean up the mess (Thalia, in her victory dance, spilled the pitcher of juice, not the mention the toast bits), we head to our rooms to get ready. Later this afternoon I'm supposed to help inflate pool stuff. Thalia's supposed to help Silenna decorate the rec room and out front. I'm not sure where Percy is, maybe in the kitchen or something.

I slip on a white cotton sundress and flip flops before heading outside. The dress was something Carol got me, knowing I hated it. It does have its perks, though- it's light, cool, and I don't care what happens to it. I take a step into the hallway when a voice calls my name.

"Hey, Annabeth." Percy. I turn around and smile; he's changed out of his pajamas, too, into a blue t-shirt and khaki shorts. He catches up to me and we walk down the stairs. "Nice dress. Travis and Connor are outside waiting. If they get..." He pauses, searching for the right word. "Er, fresh, just give them a good kick. They can be complete assholes, but they mean it in a nice way." He leads me outside, telling me about the two brothers. They like to pull pranks, maintain the yard, and took 1st and 2nd place in the State track meets when they were in high school. "Oh, and they like to pickpocket." That's nice to know. Sounds like I'm dealing with 20-year old men who have the maturity level of thirteen-year-old boys.

"Annabeth, meet Connor and Travis." Percy motions to the two.

"Hello." "Hello." They both say. Their voices sound familiar. Ohmygods, they're...

"Do you think it's funny to make prank calls before ten a.m.?" I nearly shout. They both break into a fit of nervous giggles. "Huh? Is that amusing? You're such dickheads!"

"That's what she said."

They're so immature, it's almost comical. If I didn't want to rip off their faces and glue them to a horse's ass, I'd find it funny. Maybe.

Percy looks confused. "Did I miss something?"

"Is a gynecologist the funniest thing you could think of? Because let me tell you: it wasn't amusing."

"Gyne- what?" Poor Percy. I'll have to explain later, after I kill the Brothers Idiots.

"I'll tell you later." I say tersely. '_Later' as in 'once the world is 2 asshats short._

"Um, okay? I'm going to go inside now. You two-" he points at Connor and Travis- "be nice." The second he's in the house, the brothers share a devious glance and start ordering me around.

"Get to work, Annabeth!" Connor directs, gesturing to a pile of inflatables and an air pump for a bicycle. He's got to be shitting me. That'll take hours. I raise my eyebrow. Connor raises his back.

"Damn you both," I grumble, grabbing the air pump. If I hurry, I might be able to get the work done in three hours. Maybe. Thankfully, Travis tosses me an automatic one as they go to trim flowers or whatever out front.

Four hours later, I've barely accomplished anything but getting sweaty.  
>Gods damn these inflatables. The air pump-hose-thing won't connect, and once I finally get it attached it won't sustain the connection long enough to get much air in. I can now see why no one else wanted to do the job.<p>

"Hey."

I look over my shoulder. It's Percy. "Hey." The air pump blower nozzle thing won't go to the air hole of the inflatable dolphin. I try to line it up right, but every single time I turn on the air pump, it won't inflate.

"Let me help. See, you put the nozzle here..." And the dolphin inflates. Percy grins. "So, are you going to change, or go swimming in that?" He motions to my white tank dress. "There might be some complaints."

I punch him in the arm. "You're such an ass."

"I try. So, we have to stay at the adult party until 7:30. Then we can come over here."

I nod. "And it starts at six, right?"

"Mhmm." He fiddles with my hair, wrapping strands of it around his fingers.

"Okay, that's the last one." I stand up, shoving his arm off me. "I guess I've got to go get changed, huh?"

**A/N: Special Thanks to DragonClan for reviews on, like, every other chapter or so!**

**Next chapter is the 4th of July Party! This is a scene I KNEW I had to include, and it here's the teaser quote! :**

**"Red, white, blue's in the skies. Summer's in the air and baby, heaven's in your eyes." -Lana del Rey, 'National Anthem'**

**thanks SO MUCH for reviews! -Winter'sFangirl **


	21. Chapter 21

**A/N: SorTy for some typos and mistakes... I'm trying to get this chapter up before I leave. Thanks for reads and reviews, they're pretty freaking awesome. -Winter'sFangirl**

I go to my room and take a shower, trying to rinse all evidence of the sweat off my skin. The water runs in rivulets down my skin, and I think about tonight's party. I've never been the most social person, and I know I'm supposed to get to know the guests. Maybe socializing with Hazel counts; I already know her and we get along quite well. Thalia's already said she's leaving the second the teens' party starts, so I'll need someone to talk to. I don't want to cling to Percy's arm all night.

I decide to wear a red sundress and white cardigan, though the dress is a bit short. _Maybe I can steal a pair of Thalia's shorts... No_! I dig through my laundry basket, remembering the blue sleep shorts I tossed there last week. They'll be better than underwear. I slip them on, grab my canvas high tops and slide my feet into heels before running out to the hall to meet Percy and Thalia.

Dinner is served outside, and it consists of peanut butter and jelly sandwiches, potato chips, and apple slices.

The sun's setting as guests arrive. Travis and Connor plug in the little white lanterns that surround the backyard; they'll add a soft glow once it gets dark. Frank and Hazel arrive first, with Frank's grandmother in tow. Hazel gives me a hug and congratulates Percy and I on our engagement.

"Thanks," I say, my mind flashing back to other things. The escape plan has been almost erased from my mind. I wanted to leave, but would being married to Percy be THAT terrible? I can't even remember why I wanted to go.

I greet Frank's grandmother. She gives me a curt nod and Grover leads her to her seat. I raise my eyebrows at Hazel. Is Granny always that unfriendly? She shrugs.

In the next forty minutes, I've interacted with dozens of people that I've never met before, received a kiss in the hand from Leo, shared three jokes with Jason and Piper, answered twenty-six questions about the wedding, and nearly fallen in my heels six times.

Thank the gods when I can take my seat at the table between Percy and Thalia. Waiters come to serve dinner- Luke winks at Thals as he sets down our plates- and we all have a moment of silence before eating.

Small talk is not pleasant. The business statistics don't hold my attention, and if I had to answer one more question about the wedding I was going to strangle somebody. Thalia didn't appear amused with conversation, either. I'd catch glimpses of her out of the corner of my eye tapping her fork on the tablecloth, or tossing crumbs at Granny Zhang. At one point, she kicks Percy under the table.  
>"Thalia!" I hiss. "Behave!" I was being a hypocrite, however; I, too, wanted to throw things and kick people out of boredom.<p>

She rolls her eyes at me. "Make me." I'm about to spit back a snarky retort when Poseidon stands up.

"If the you would all excuse the young people to their portion of the party. They must be rather bored with business." That's our signal to leave. Percy takes my hand and we all morph into a crowd to the other side of the yard. I can't wait to ditch these shoes. My feet are killing me after an hour.

Once we're standing in a small crowd around the pool Percy speaks up."If anyone want to go get changed, through that door-" he points to the side door of the house. "Is a bathroom. Just dump your stuff anywhere." Everyone cheers, and the party begins.

Someone pokes me in the shoulder. I turn around, and Thalia presses a my high-tops into my hand. "Thank you." I say, and kick off my heels. I hadn't planned on swimming, so I put my shoes on. Oh thank gods, another few minutes and they would have had to amputate.

Someone turns on the speakers and blasts the playlist into the air.  
>The Summer Set blares through them, filling the air with a pulsing energy. Hazel, Leo, Frank and Will have started a giant game of tag. Kids run everywhere, sliding on the grass. Someone bumps into me, and I stagger close to the edge of the pool. A hand pops up from the side and grabs my ankle. I squeal, and Percy's head emerges from the water.<p>

"Come on in, Wise Girl. The water's warm!" He tugs in my ankle.

"No, I'd rather not."

He says it so fast I barely register what the words are. "Plug your nose and close your eyes." Seconds later, I'm soaked and choking on chlorinated water.

"_Perseus Jackson_!" I screech. "You are such an ass!" My shoes are heavy with water and my dress floats around me. Thank god I wore shorts underneath.  
>I splash water in his face, hoping to piss him off. No such luck- he starts laughing.<p>

"It's not funny!" He passes me one of the pool floats. It's a reclined chair- one that took me forty-five minutes to inflate with the stupid air pump.

"Hold onto this, Wise Girl." His face glows- this is a new Percy. A happy one. The one that doesn't show up often, and never this intense.

"Shut up." Not ten minutes in, and this is already the wildest party I've ever attended. (Though, I suppose, it's the only party I've ever attended.) Jason's threatening to dunk Piper in the water; the crowd cheers him on. Leo's following Nico around with a tiki torch. Someone should take that from him. Travis and Connor Stoll are lingering around the water cooler with sad faces- thank the gods Poseidon had the sense to get individual bottles instead of a punch bowl. No one needs to become intoxicated tonight.

Silenna and Beckendorf had the night off and are already off on their own by the garden. He's just said something funny, she's laughing her head off.

No sign of Thalia, which isn't surprising. She isn't the party type.

"Since you're already soaked, care to swim?" Percy asks. I glare at him before kicking off my shoes. They sink to the bottom of the pool. I'll have to get them at some point.

The song changes, and Percy sends me a look. "What?" I ask.

"You promised to sing to me." _Oh no. Not this, not now._ "No one will hear you. Here. Sit on the float." I climb onto the float and Percy climbs beside me. Jason has thrown Piper in the pool, and now she chases him in search of blood.

"Annabeth, you promised to sing!"

"Yeah, yeah. I'm getting there." _No one will hear you. Just sing and get it over with. These people won't care._ "_You make me crazy, you make me wild. Just like a baby, spin me 'round like a child. your skin so golden brown. Be young, be dope, be proud. Like an American_." Percy rocks silently beside me, and I put my head in his shoulder. Once I finish the song, he kisses my cheek. I shove him back into the water. He drags me with him, the asshat.

Time to enjoy the evening.

Thalia  
>I pass Annabeth her shoes and make my way towards the edge of the crowd. Luke said he'd meet me here somewhere. I find him near the house<p>

"Hey."

He looks up. "Hey."

"This place blows." Which it does- this is the most stereotypical party ever. Not, exactly, that I've gone to many parties. Carol was strict about her public image, and if Annabeth or myself were to have been found at a gathering more wild than a church picnic, she'd flip her lid.

Luke nods, the torchlight illuminating his face. It's grown darker, but there's still a stripe of pink on the horizon. Not yet dark enough for fireworks. "I need to tell you something," he says.

"Okay." What could he have to say? It sounds serious.

"Your father's here."

He's kidding. He has to be.

"You're shitting me. You've got to be shitting me." I'm not ready for this; I don't think I ever will be. What if he tries to make me behave, make me into something I'm not? Would he be disappointed by the person I've become? _He doesn't have a right to have an opinion. He's never tried to find you._

But maybe he has.

"You've got a brother, too. Well, half brother." This adds fuel to the flames, and proves the devil right- he never looked for me and mom because he had another woman. Maybe that's why she left. "You know him."

I know him? I haven't been introduced to many boys in New York... If it's Pansy Percy, I'm going to flip shit. That's too much of a cliché, like Star Wars. Maybe it's Luke...? No, he wouldn't have kept it secret this long. I take a deep breath. "Who is it?" I'm scared, but refuse to let it show. Thalia the Brave never gets scared. She always keeps a straight face. Thalia the Brave doesn't depend on anyone. She only trusts herself and Annabeth the Wise, because anyone else with access to the feelings and thoughts would use them to destroy her.

Like doesn't meet my eyes. "Jason."


	22. Chapter 22

Chapter 22  
>"Red, white, blue's in the skies. Summer's in the air and baby heaven's in your eyes." Lana del Rey, 'National Anthem'<p>

Annabeth

I take a swig from a bottle of water. It's dark now, and the fireworks should start soon. Percy and I finally got out of the pool, dripping water from the ends of our hair. I vow to kill him once the party's over. The Demigods started playing their own music about twenty minutes ago, after the party died down a bit. Hazel comes to sit on the deck chair beside me.

"Hiya, Annabeth. Some party, huh?"

"Yeah. A bit much, though." She nods in agreement.

There's a silence, and it feels choking. I like Hazel, but she's a quiet person, and I'm not one to start conversations.

Before either one of us can think of something else to say, Piper and Silenna are gathering our attention. "Okay, who wants to play Truth or Dare?" They ask. Percy comes and takes my hand.

"Now might be the time to escape, unless you'd like to spill every secret you have to the public."

I shudder at the thought and follow him through he trees. If only he knew what secrets I kept locked away. If only they all knew. I navigate around a fallen tree branch. "Where are we going?" My clothes have dried, and I'm barefooted. "It's almost time for the fireworks."

Percy doesn't say anything, just speeds up the pace.

I toy with the idea that he's gong to murder me, but erase the thought as quickly as it comes. This is Percy we're talking about, here. He'd wait awhile before murder.

The dirt underneath my feet has changed; once a dry, packed earth, now rocky and sloping downwards.

There's a reflection of light in the dark. We're approaching water. The moon glows, an orb in the sky and a white streak across the surface of the water. There's a dark shape floating on the surface. A boat.

"Your chariot awaits, my lady." Percy says, holding my hand so I can climb in, and then he follows.

We sit on the rough wooden boards that stand as seats. I'm waiting for something, but I'm not sure what that something is. I guess I'm waiting for Percy to speak, and it takes a moment before he does.

"Um, Annabeth. So..."

"So..." I'm still waiting for coherent speech, and it doesn't appear to come. It's a moment of awkward silence; I really thought we were past this. Percy just stares at his feet.

The first firework goes off, causing the sky to light up in a parade of red sparks, followed by white ones. They fizz, then go out.

Percy takes this time to speak. "So, Annabeth. I... I wanted to say how um, glad I am that you came. This summer's been weird-" I raise my eyebrow. His words stumble as he tries to explain himself. "Not, exactly, a bad weird, just... Different. Good different, not bad different..." I start laughing. I can't help it, he's adorable when he's flustered. He sighs. "I'm really bad at this."

I laugh. "It's okay. It's cute. Well, I'm glad I came, too. I hated you when I first came. You ripped me from the only house I've ever known-" I say house because Carol was never home. To me, home was where people you loved and people who loved you were. For me, home was wherever Thalia was. It still is. "And took me from my dad. My life got ripped to pieces, and it was your fault."

Percy looks like a kicked puppy. "I'm really sor-"

I hold up my hand. "No, let me finish. I hated you until I realized- you didn't want me here, either. It isn't your fault, and I was blaming you for nothing." I take a breath. "Besides. Look where it ended up." I'm meaning our friendship... Maybe I mean something else. "For the longest time, since Dad married Carol, I haven't trusted anyone Thalia. You are now the second person on that list." And I do trust Percy, with anything.

He meets my eyes. Opens his mouth to say something, probably about how I'm being a sap. But no, it's rushed and I barely catch what he says. "You can slap me for this later."

Underneath the sparks illuminating the night sky, Percy Jackson presses his soft lips to mine. My first kiss couldn't have been more perfect.

After a few seconds, he pulls back. "Sorry, I shouldn't have-" I interrupt his 'that was a mistake speech' with my mouth, and we share another kiss. And another and another and another.

It could have been ten minutes, it could have been three hours. I can't tell how much time has passed, only that there was Percy. He looks at me, my head resting on his shoulder. I'm half asleep. "We should be getting back."

I scrunch my forehead. "Don't wanna." He's right, though I'd never tell him so. I lean up to kiss him again, and he obliges, though jus barely.

"Annabeth," he places a finger on my nose. "We need to go back. There are at least sixty people who could be out looking for us." There's actually seventy-two, but a dozen doesn't really make a difference at this point. "Come on."

I groan, but accept his help to get out of the boat, still tied to the dock. I don't know what he had planned; I think I liked the turn of events better.

We make it to the house, and there's still people milling about. No Frank or Hazel, and most of the families with younger kids have left. Leo looks up at our arrival.

"Hey, lovebirds. Where've you been?"

I sigh. This is going to take some explaining.

Percy  
>I had an elaborate plan for this evening. A speech and everything. I was fine when I was leading her to the boat, but that was only because I couldn't see her well in the darkness. But the second we approached the boat, I was a bumbling mess.<p>

The way Annabeth's eyes lit up at the sight of fireworks was fascinating, and a million doubts crossed over my mind: why would she choose you? Someone as wonderful as her could do so much better than an imbecile like yourself. She'll never love you.

She probably thinks I'm an idiot.

I only made it worse when I started to insult her. Not like I meant it, but nothing was coming out right. Inwardly, I was cursing myself to the pits of Tartarus. Stupid, stupid, stupid! But then Annabeth did something marvelous and if it weren't for her tone I'd question if she was lying. She called me (or at least my confused and rather shitty speech) cute. Most importantly of all, she said she trusted me, which means a lot. I know she only trusts Thalia, and adding me to the list is a huge honor that I really don't deserve. I don't deserve her.

I don't deserve the amazing mind, the gray eyes and the way they light up when she's enthusiastic about something. I don't deserve her hugs or her innermost thoughts. I don't deserve any of it.

And yet I still wanted more.

She was going to kill me for this, I just knew it. But consequences be damned, I was going to do it. I was going to kiss her.

I was expecting something bad, like a slap. At least some yelling, maybe a kick. Never would I have foreseen the turn of events.

I pull back and my eyes meet Annabeth's. They are wide, questioning, shocked. "I'm sorry I shouldn't have-" I try to explain, but she grabs my shirt and pulls me close for another kiss. I may not deserve it, but holy Hades, I'll take it.


	23. Chapter 23

**A/N: hello! I missed you all! Sorry for the last chapter's formatting/typos, I wanted to get it up quickly. Not 100% sure I like what I wrote... Oh well. Too late now. I wanted to clarify some questions and points of the story, because I've realized that you can't see what goes one in my head.  
>1. In is story, Jason and Thalia are half-siblings. It works for the plot line, and I'm not comp,every sure where I want that aspect to go.<br>2. Yes, I will go back and fix the previous format. Once the story is completed.  
>3. RomanticMessDemigod21, the 'kicked puppy' is a chichè, I think. It came out of my head from somewhere, unless I was recalling a book that I do not remember reading. Either way, my aunt volunteers at animal shelters and fosters dogs that have been abused. They look pitiful, the poor things, and so that's how I pictured Percy at that moment in the story.<br>4. THANK YOU ALL for that marvelous outcry of reviews! Seriously, as I type this the story's at 99, and I want to THANK YOU SO MUCH I CAN'T EVEN. When I posted the first chapter a month ago, I NEVER imagined this sort of response. Like, I thought the Internet word tell me it sucked. I can never tell you how much the reviews, favorites, and follows mean. Thank you so so much, you awesome people. I owe you everything.  
>5. ARainbowPegasus, I know! I've been wanting to post that kiss from the beginning. (I think it was the third scene I wrote...?) There will be more kisses. Lots more kisses. A few this chapter, come to think about it. I hope I got kissing right, considering all of my experience comes from books. (That underwater kiss? Adorable!)<strong>

**I didn't forget about Thalia, so here she be:**

Thalia  
>I didn't know how to react. <em>I have a brother? He's friends with Pansycake Percy?<em> I don't know what to think. My mind is swirling, a mass of confusion and madness attached to my body. How is a person supposed to react to their long-lost father and the discovery of a half-brother? The normally accepted Thalia response would be to take it in stride, but I can't. So many questions spin throughout my mind. _Does my dad know about me? Does Jason? What do I tell Annabeth? DO I tell Annabeth?_

That's the easiest to answer, and the answer is no. Not yet, anyway. Let her figure out her shit with Pansy Percy first. The past few weeks her eyes have taken on a new light, and I think she loves him. Whether or not Annabeth is aware of this has yet to be answered, but it's something that needs to be addressed. As much as I want her to be happy, she had a plan, and she'll stick to it. She'll sacrifice her own chance at a happy life to support me and Luke, because she's that kind of person. We've decided to keep planning escape in case we need to be ready.

Luke's had to go back to serving tables, and Frank's persnickety Grandmother is having a fit over her sweet tea. Something about it not being tea, but dirt. Whatevs, Granny. Luke catches my eyes and, when Granny Zhang isn't looking, slides his finger across his throat.

I roll my eyes. He can deal with it, he's a big boy.

It's dark, and the fireworks have started. I start making my way back to my bedroom, never one for explosions. Besides, tomorrow's Saturday. Annabeth is going to get an early morning wake-up call.

Annabeth  
>It's late, nearly midnight, when all the party guests leave. Percy and I were sitting in the couch in the rec room, the tips of our toes touching. Jason and Nico had just left, Thalia was nowhere to be seen, and Poseidon had retired to his room.<p>

The air is quiet; it's a nice change after the past hours' noise. "So." I say softly. "Where are we?"

Percy looks bewildered. "In the rec room. My house. New York State." Do I detect sarcasm? I do. I send him a glare.

"You know what I meant. Where do those kisses-" my face begins to grow pink at the mention of them- "leave us?"

Percy shrugs. "I don't know. I didn't know that kisses led to anything different than what we already were." Is this his way of saying they were nothing? "Don't they usually equal 'I lo- really like you'? Because I thought we already had that covered."

_He almost said 'love'. He almost said 'love_'. My mind can focus on nothing else, and I must look vacant-faced for a moment before answering. "I don't know. I hadn't ever..." I avert my eyes, instead gazing at the texture on my dress.

"I hadn't, either. And to answer your question, Wise Girl, we are whenever you want to be. I think I'd prefer something a step forward rather than six steps backwards, but you decide."

I ponder my options for a minute, but who am I kidding? There's only ever one choice. "I think... I'll have to answer you in the morning." I say with a smile.  
>I go to be that night with the memory of another kiss.<p>

"Good morning, Annabethie! It's Saturday!" Thalia shouts. I groan. I don't care what day of the week it is. It's before seven a.m., and therefore it is too early to be awake.

"Go away!"I groan from under my pillow.

Thalia grabs the corners if the pillow and pulls. "Anna-" yank, "-beth-" another yank. "It's Saturday!" Thalia keeps pulling on the pillow, but I refuse to lose my beloved comfort. She stops pulling, and I loosen my death grip on the pillow. As soon as I think she's given up, Thal steals the magical rectangle of comfort with one swift motion.

"Give it back!" I whine. "You're such an ass, Thalia!" She dangles the pillow just out of my reach.

"Never. It's Saturday, Annabeth. Now get up, we're going to the kitchens."  
>I sigh. I don't want to get up; I was out late with Percy and didn't get to bed before one a.m. "What's on the menu today, o great chef Thalia?"<p>

"Blueberry muffins. Come on, loser." She throws the pillow onto my bed, and drags me through the halls.

Early as it is, I can't help but grin. It's nice to know that amongst all the chaos, Saturdays remain the same. Another six hours of sleep would've been nice, though.

An hour later, I stand in the Jackson's kitchen with Thalia, covered in flour. She's scooping muffin batter into the pans, purple stains on her fingers and teeth from eating the berries. After filling the last muffin cup with batter, she slides the pan into the oven and sets the kitchen timer. "Okay," she says, wiping her hands on the totally cliché 'Kiss-the-Cook' apron we found. "I need... I need... Coffee!" I stand up straighter. "Annabeth, kitchen servant! Fetch me the bitter yet oh-so-addicting drink of the heavens!"

I give her a comical salute and a 'yes ma'am!' before pouring her a mug of liquid gross. I'm not sure how she can stand to drink the stuff, and when I asked her she mentioned something about all the creatives drink it. Whatever the hell that meant.

While Thals sips her liquid dirt, I sit on the countertop and think about last night. Percy and I kissed... "Shit!" I jump off the counter. Thalia looks up from her coffee, shocked.

"What?" Her eyes are wide. "Did you cut yourself?" I can see her reason for panic; when we first started Saturday morning breakfasts, I once cut myself with a knife while slicing apples to put on top of some sort of cinnamon bread that was in the oven. The cut needed two stitches, and Thals' bread burned to a brick when my dad took me to the ER.

"No," I assure her. "I'm fine. We didn't have any knives out." Thalia's shoulders relax, and she eats another handful of blueberries.

"Then what is it?"

"Last night..." She raises an eyebrow. I hastily clarify. "He didn't hurt me, Thals. We just kissed." Only it wasn't a 'just' kiss. Those kisses were something I didn't have words to describe, and could never hope to.

Thalia throws her arms in the air. "Bethie had her first kiss! Granted, it could have been with someone better than Pansy, but..." She pauses. "You okay?" I nod; I'm completely fine. One hundred percent.

"Just confused, is all. Where does this leave us?" Hades, 2 months ago we could barely manage a conversation, but now... Thalia leans against the countertop, about to offer advice.

"Who kissed who?' She asks, sipping her drink. The scent of blueberry muffins is beginning to fill the kitchen with its sweetness.

"He kissed me first, but then I kissed him." And after that, I lost track.

Thalia makes some sound of approval, and pretends to scribble in a notebook. "Okay, you want to know what I think?" I nod. She takes a breath. "Okay. He likes you, you like him back, though I can't see why, so you're going to get married next month and live happily ever after." The timer beeps, signaling Thal that the muffins are done. She grabs a potholder and slides the pan out of the oven.

"But I'm not-" I start to reply, but then the kitchen door bursts open to a wide-eyed, bed-headed Percy in Finding Nemo pjs. His black hair sticks up in dozens of directions. "Hey."

"Hey," he yawns. "A few questions: one, why are you guys up? And two, what is that heaven I smell?" He walks over to inspect the muffins, giving me a hug and a kiss on the cheek along the way. When he catches sight of the muffins, his eyes nearly jump out of his skull. "Blue muffins!"

"Back off, Pansy, don't drool all over the things." Thalia snaps. She picks up a muffin, peels off the paper lining, and takes a bite.

Percy grabs my wrist, picks up a muffin in the other hand, and pulls me into the dining room. "Morning."

"Morning." I know why he's pulled me in here, and I know what my answer is.  
>He opens his mouth to speak. I interrupt. "Seaweed Brain. I think where we were last night was comfortable. Whatever stage that was, I think we were both okay with it." Percy nods and takes a bite of muffin. "So, you're okay with it?"<p>

He nods and swallows. "Completely. These are good, by the way."

A voice pipes up. "Why Pansy! Is that a complement?" Thalia steps into the room, arms crossed and one hand clutching her coffee.

Before Percy and Thalia get into an argument, I step in. "That's enough Thals. Not another word."

"But-" Thalia protests. Percy sticks his tongue out and makes a 'na-na-na-na-boo-boo' motion. I silence him with a glare.

"You two are acting like three year olds. Be civil or I disown you both." A hard stare accompanies this statement to let them know I'm serious. My scare tactic works; Thals and Percy share a glance, nod, and don't say another word to each other for the rest of the morning.


	24. Chapter 24

Percy  
>Thursday, I had the day off. Dad had some appointment of some sort, so I stayed home with Annabeth. After breakfast, which involved Thalia and I having a juice-drinking contest and a game of extreme dares in which Annabeth had to eat grapes dipped in yogurt while standing on one foot and singing Bohemian Rhapsody, we sat at the table and had a discussion.<p>

"What are we gong to do today?"

Thalia and Annabeth share a wicked grin... Oh no. I swallow and prepare for the worst.

"MOVIE DAY!" They shout in unison. I relax. After all, what could be so bad about movie day? Thalia eats all the popcorn? Annabeth spills her drink everywhere? Nothing too terrible.

I was very, very wrong. Most people constitute 'movie day' as a day for relaxation and quiet. Annabeth and Thalia screamed at the screen, cried, and sang along to every song from the musicals. And did I mention the two hours it took to build a satisfactory pillow fort? Which is pretty cool, but still. Was two hours necessary?

They'd just put in something called 'Frozen' as I returned with another pitcher of blue Kool-Aid and a bag of pretzels. I'd never seen this one, but apparently it was one of Annabeth's favorites, so I'd give it a chance.

Just before Annabeth pressed play, my phone vibrates and lights up. I look at the caller ID- it's Jason.

"Hello?" I answer.

"Percy! We need to practice!" I mentally groan; he's right. We haven't had band practice for weeks, and we weren't going to get any better. "What time is good?"  
>Gee, thanks for asking if I was free today. "I'm actually a little busy..."<p>

Jason laughs. "You, busy? With what?"

My brow narrows. Granted, he's right. Six months ago I'd have laughed, too. Percy with a full social calendar? That's about as likely as Leo finding a girl who actually likes his jokes. "I'm with Annabeth. I'll have to call you back." The person in question lifts her head from the pillow where it rests, gray eyes questioning. 'It's Jason' I mouth. She gives an understanding nod and lays back down, snuggling closer into my side.

"What are you two doing?"

"Movie day. Something called Frozen." Jason starts to reply when a nether voice comes on the phone.

"Percy? Can we come to your house?" It's Nico, and he sounds petrified. "Please, you've to go help us. Aunt Hera wants to play matchmaker and my Dad and Persephone are having a screaming match." There's a crash and a shout. Something about someone's mother. "Please, I'm begging you. So's Jase, but he can't talk right now."

I sigh. "Hang on, just a second." He says something else and then hangs up. Never mind, then.

I curl back into the blankets and lean against Annabeth's shoulder. "So, what's this one about?" We'd already seen The Little Mermaid, Tarzan, and Cinderella, which had the most interesting commentary from Thalia. "_You're such an ignorant prick! Just LEAVE the freaking house! Hasn't she ever heard of running away from home?"_

"You'll see. The snow queen, lots of songs, some comic relief."

"And lots of crying, don't forget the crying." Thalia says from outside the tent. "Do you guys want muffins?" She pokes her head in. We shake ours in reply.

"Lots of crying, huh?" I ask, poking Annabeth's side. She shrugs.

"Like you don't bawl during Nemo." She's got a point.

"Fine, I'll give you that one. If you cry, I reserve the right to laugh." Annabeth shoves me over.

There were tears shed within the first fifteen minutes of the movie... And they weren't all from Annabeth and Thalia. There was lots of singing, as promised. Think my phone buzzes at some point, but I was too engrossed in the coronation to check. Annabeth and Thalia were in the middle of a duet (that Hans character gave me an uneasy feeling) when my phone buzzed again. I continued to ignore it, instead enjoying the girls' theatrical performance, complete with dance moves.  
>I was going to regret ignoring my messages. As Annabeth and I were in the middle of a very dramatic and demented version of <em>Let it Go<em>, the door to the rec room opens to a very surprised Nico and Jason, wearing PJs and carrying blankets.

"_Can't hold it back anymoooo_- oh, hi guys." I rub the back of my neck, pleading with my face to pleasepleaseplease not turn into a tomato. Thalia leans over the back of the couch and nearly falls off when she sees we have company.

Jason looks amused. He lifts an eyebrow. "Nice dance moves, Perce. You were a bit flat on that last note, though."

"I was not!" I start to argue, but Annabeth places a hand over my mouth.

"Shh! Look!" With her other hand, she points to the television screen. The most beautiful ice castle in the world is being created before our very eyes. Annabeth's look like they're about to bug out of her head. "Woah," she breathes. "Look at the perfection."

I'm very tempted to lick her hand so she'll remove it from my face. _No, Percy_, I chastise myself. _That would be immature_. So I settle for the next best thing.  
>"<em>Annabef. Ge your han offa m' face.<em>" Her arm falls to her side, barely noticing anything but the ice castle. Gods, maybe we should've taken the sightseeing tour near the Canadian ice hotel instead of Greece for a honeymoon. She's absolutely mesmerized by the spiraling tower.

"Done staring, Wise Girl?" I tease once she snaps out of it.

"Hmm? Oh, yeah. Hey, you guys can hang out in the tent, too." She addresses Jason and Nico. "Here." She adjusts the sleeping bags and blankets so that there's space on the end.

We all climb back into our spots and continue watching the movie. Annabeth was right. I did cry, and so did she. By the end, we were all bawling our eyes out and sniffling into tissues. This girl has turned me into such a sap, I swear. And I don't mind a bit.

Thalia  
>I was trying not to pee myself from,sighted when the door opened. At that moment, I swear everything froze. Nico and Jason stare at us. We stare back. They're talking to Percy, Percy is replying, but all I can focus on is him. <em>He's here, does he know about me?<em>

_You're staring, Thalia, cut it out_. Eventually my mind is able to understand sounds, and Annabeth speaks.

I'm going to stab her in her sleep. She's invited my brother and his cousin (my cousin?) to stay and butt in on movie day. We've already included Pansy, we don't need more of them.

Percy  
>After we finish the movie, Jason demands that we practice the second Leo and Frank show up.<p>

"Dude! You can't just go inviting people into MY house when I'M BUSY to make me do stuff that can be put off. Let me spend some of my precious free time looking at something not your ugly face." _Like Annabeth. Looking at Annabeth would be nice_. It's what I was doing, before Bolt-Boy Jason had to interrupt.

I still couldn't believe this week. Annabeth and I went from 'friends that sort've might like each other a little' (at least on her part) to 'she kissed me back and we really like each other so I'm pretty sure we're dating' to 'holy crap. She said yes' all in a few days. When we were talking on Friday, I thought I'd ruined everything when I let it slip.

I'd nearly told her I loved her.

Granted, I certainly did. Annabeth was very loveable, and I harbor affection towards her. Who am I kidding, I had it bad. Every single thing about Annabeth deserved to be loved, and I was determined to be the person to love them, even if it took a thousand gazillion trillion years for her to let me.


	25. Chapter 25

**A/N: Hello! SO SORRY FOR BEING GONE FOR 2 (3?) WEEKS! **

**I'm not going to try to offer crap about being busy, but in the past weeks I've had a week of standardized tests and the flu, which resulted in makeup standardized tests. Ohio makes all sophomores take this thing called an OGT, which determines if I graduate or fail high school and the rest of life.**

**So I've had a stressful time. How are you?**

**I'm not entirely pleased with this chapter, and the next he might have a time jump because I can't fill in weeks of mundane life.**

**-Winter'sFangirl**

Annabeth

After another movie and an hour of practice, Percy shoos his friends back to their own houses, saying something about kicking Leo's butt. The elf-eared boy merely grinned and waved goodbye before Percy slammed the door in his face.

We're sitting in the couch, Percy and I. Thalia mumbled something about feeling sick and excused herself to her room. She looked pale, though that wasn't anything different than usual. I make a note to check on her when I go up.

"So," I say to Percy, fiddling with my headphones. "Now what?" It's not that late, but lying around all day doing nothing is very tiring, believe it or not.

Percy shrugs. "I don't know." He fiddles with his own headphones.

We're at a standstill, and for perhaps the first time, the silence isn't uncomfortable. It's comforting, because we've hit the point where we don't constantly need words to fill in the spaces. We can just be, and it's like a three-ton weight is lifted off of my soul- one less person to hide around, someone who I can tell anything.

We sit in the silence for gods know how long. In the time, we study each other. I try to memorize the shadows lining Percy's face, the color of his eyes, the way his hair curls slightly at the ends. I study his toes, devoid of hair. They're slightly funny, the little one on the end slightly bumpy.

Percy studies me, too. I feel his eyes, and then his hands, run over the golden length that is my hair. His fingertips offer the lightest touch over the golden strands, trailing their way to rest in my cheek. We've leaned closer together, and our eyes bore into each others. Mine don't close until his soft lips touch mine.

Three short kisses, then a fourth, before we stop and Percy speaks. "Do you have plans tomorrow?"

I shake my head. "Not really. I think Thalia's sick-"

"I wasn't asking about Thalia. Do you have plans for tomorrow?"

"Not really. I've considered reorganizing my bookshelves." Again. I've already done so thrice since unpacking them, once out of necessity, once out of sheer boredom, and another time to fix what I'd screwed up when I was bored. "Do you have plans?"

"As it seems I do not, either, what do you say to spending the day with me?"

_Because I don't do already do that. Because I don't live with you_. "And do what?" I'm up to just about anything, but this gives me a chance to tease him. Let me have my fun, okay?

Percy looks at me like I'm daft. "And go on a date?" There's a hitch in the end that makes it seem like a question.

"Okay. That works."

"So, any ideas? You've been in New York for months, what have you wanted to do that you haven't yet?" I ponder this for a moment, then shrug.

"I don't know. The Statue of Liberty's closed, and I don't really know what else I wanted to see." I wanted to go to Broadway, but that didn't seem like Percy's thing. I'd just go with Thalia sometime, maybe bring Silenna and Hazel, too. Sil liked all things dramatic, and Hazel had confessed her obsession with musicals. We'd have to make it a girls' day, go shopping or something. Maybe as a bachelorette party.

Percy gives his signature smile (oh gods, what was he up to?) and my heart beats erratically in my chest. Gods, he's adorable when he does that.

"What are you thinking about?" I ask, nudging his foot with mine. He shrugs, nudging back.

"Oh, nothing." He says nonchalantly. "Just thought maybe we could to to a Broadway show?"

My face lights up like a candle, but internally I'm a ball of confusion. _Is he a mind reader? Can he hear me now? What else could he have heard over the past months- oh gods, every time I've though about his dreamy eyes... Shut up, Annabeth! He might hear you now! _

Either he's a mind reader, or my infernal confusion is also external confusion, but Percy falters. "We don't have to go. I just thought-"

"No, that's great. Just... How'd you know I wanted to go to Broadway?" Maybe he isn't such a Seaweed Brain after all. Maybe he's just perceptive...

"I hear you and Thalia screeching before you go to sleep." Nope. He's a Seaweed Brain. I completely take back what I thought earlier.

"Creeper." I reply. "And we do not 'screech'." Admittedly, we're both altos and can't hit the high notes but try to anyway, so maybe sometimes it does sound like screeching, but he didn't have to point it out.

Percy rolls his eyes. "Oh, you so do. But it's beautiful screeching." I roll mine back and raise an eyebrow.

"I dare you to say that again, Jackson." I don't know what I was expecting, but the response got was so utterly Percy that I almost laughed aloud.

His brow furrows, his eyes crossed slightly in concentration, and then he sticks his tongue out. It's taken on a slight bluish tone, stained from endless pitchers of Kool-Aid.

The teasing, funny faces, and yes, kissing, continue until neither one of us can keep our eyes open. In between, we schedule in more details for our date. The first choice was what musical we were going to see. Over Percy's cell phone, we poured over Google pages.

"Lion King." I point to the times. If I was going to torture Percy with Broadway, he might as well enjoy it. He'd mentioned that he'd liked the Lion King movie.

"Here's one in Spanish. Les Miz-air-ah-bels."

I close my eyes and try not to facepalm. "It's Les Miserables, Seaweed brain. And it's French, not Spanish."

"Whatever. Let's not to see it, I only speak English. And fish. How about that one? Wicked?"

I don't see Wicked being Percy's thing. "Let's just stick with the Lion King. 6:30 showing."

After it's agreed on, we head upstairs and say our goodnights. I'm bleary-eyed and can barely stand straight. Once Percy closes the door behind me, I stumble towards my bed and collapse, drifting off to sleep with a smile.

Thalia

I can't do this. I can't keep doing this. I excuse myself and make a dash for my room, where I promptly plop into a chair. What do I do? Do I try to contact Dad? He probably won't care that I exist, but isn't that better than not knowing? It's at times like these when I need to talk to Annabeth, but she's been so wrapped up in Percy lately. We've even stopped having nightly dance parties, and Saturdays are becoming a thing of the past. And the escape plan... She hasn't even mentioned it for weeks. Luke and I are still planning, of course, but we're relying on Annabeth. What are we gong to do if she wants to stay?

I should have seen this coming. The moment they met, it was a ship waiting to set sail, no matter how much either party wanted otherwise. They even tried sabotage, and that fell flatter than a pancake.

I want her to be happy, but I'm questioning if Percy's the best thing for her. Annabeth hasn't seen the world, meet other people. We could be adventurers and love a life of freedom, travel anywhere the wind takes us. If she gets tied down, I'll be, too.

_You could leave_, a small voice says. _You aren't her mom._

"The hell I'm not," I spit. "I'm the only person who hasn't left, and I don't plan on it."

I'm not tired, but I can't return downstairs. Throwing on pajama pants and a T-shirt, I crawl into bed, place headphones in my ears, and drift off into the world of music.

Annabeth

I grip Percy's arm and try not to cry; curse the musical for being so emotionally draining. The actors have a bow and an encore, and then the curtain closes. The lights come on and people begin talking and shuffling Towards the exit. I look at Percy, who's got tears running down his face, too. We're both sobbing messes, and the sobbing messes are making no move to leave yet. We sit until the auditorium clears out and the custodial staff asks us to leave so they can clean.

We, begrudgingly, oblige. Outside, Times Square is bright and bustling with life despite the darkening sky overhead. Percy checks his phone, sending a quick message to Beckendorf. He's out with Silenna for an anniversary or a birthday or a bar mitzvah. Or something.

"I think we need ice cream," Percy says. "Because that was a very sad play." He hails a cab and opens the door, giving directions to the three ladies driving. I slide into the backseat and he follows.

Percy

I had news to tell Annabeth, and she wasn't going to like it.

From what I gathered, she and her family had a very strained relationship. Things were going to get a lot more tense around the house in a few weeks. Her dad, stepmother, and brothers were flying in for the wedding, but were set to arrive two weeks before to help with the final preparations. I'd only been informed of this this morning, and was instructed to tell Annabeth.

Way to ruin our date.

The musical wasn't bad, though I ended up crying. A lot. Annabeth, thank gods, didn't tease me about it, though she may not have been qualified to. Her eyes were bloodshot from crying, too. They were probably about to get even more red.

"I think we need ice cream," I say. From my experience, ice cream helps everything... Almost.

So we get a taxi, and ride in silence until we arrive at a little ice cream shop. I pay the ladies that drove, and help Annabeth out of the car. Its begun raining, and neither of us has come equipped with a coat or proper shoes.

We step into the shop, greeted by a girl at the counter. "Hello! Welcome to Sweet Scoops! Where we have 42 flavors that you just can't wait to try! Tell me when you're ready to order."

Annabeth mumbles a quick 'thanks' before I drag her to the glass ice cream case. "What kind do you want? I ask, before a sickly green one catches my eye. "How about avocado?"

Annabeth smiles and makes a face.

"I think I'll pass. What about this one?" She points to a purple one with colorful flakes mixed in. "It says it fizzes."

I wrinkle my nose. "I think I'll pass." We walk down the row and examine the flavors, noses pressed to the glass like five-year olds. Every once in a while we'll see an odd flavor, point it out, and make a comment. Bread and Butter Pickle-flavored ice cream? My stomach churns at the thought.

Eventually we decide on our flavors- brownie batter for Annabeth, blueberry for me- and after getting them, sit down at a table.

"You and the blue food, I swear," Annabeth takes another spoonful of her ice cream. "Are your innards dyed blue, as well?"

Now that is an interesting thought. "I don't think so," I shrug. "I mean, I don't know and I'd prefer not to find out." I can't keep putting this off; Annabeth needs to know. "Wise girl," I start. She looks up from the list of flavors, her gray eyes widening a bit. Great, now that I've started the speechifying have no idea his to phrase it. Do I drag it out, let her down gently? Or just say it, so I can get it off my chest?

"Yeah?"

My palms are beginning to sweat. I go with option one. "The wedding's six weeks..." I say, and Annabeth nearly chokes. "And your family's coming in from California." Annabeth doesn't react how I thought she would; in fact, she doesn't appears be showing any emotion.

"So?" She eventually says, taking another bite of Brownie Batter. "I'll see them in six weeks."

"They're flying in two weeks beforehand," I say quietly. "To help."


	26. Chapter 26

**Author's Note: Hi, guys. I am SO SO SO SO sorry for my absence, but I need to break to you some sad news: My iPad broke. And for those of you that don't know, I type EVERYTHING on that iPad. I had 6 chapters ready to go for the end of the story, only needing to write a few transitional chapters. I don't have a backup file, and I'm not sure how long it'll take me to get the next chapter written.**

**I'm sorry about the absence, but here's the chapter for this week. Im trying to refer the story, but doubt it'll happen. The story WILL continue, don't doubt it, but updates may be slower.**

**I also would like to note that I do not own Percy Jackson or O Brother Where Art Thou or Cheerios.**

**-Winter'sFangirl**

Annabeth

"They're flying in two weeks beforehand to help."

The words that leave Percy's mouth bring on a torrent of fears, though they all tie back to one thing. Or, rather, person- my stepmother Carol.

I had been able to avoid contact with any of my family for months, and now I was gong to have to see them? So soon...

Normally, Percy bringing up the wedding would make me have a nervous breakdown on its own and cause days of awkward. Now? It doesn't even faze me. The only thing I can dwell on is the sentence that just came out of his mouth.

"They're flying in."

I scowl into my ice cream. They can't come. It'll ruin everything. It's too soon to see them, it's always too soon to see them.

"No no no no no no no no no." I whisper. Carol would interfere with the normality of things, take the stable relationship I had and crush it with her words. There'd be constant nagging, orders to be more feminine. And Thalia, gods, what about Thalia? She's been free of the façade, the mask that she wears in front of Carol. She won't stand for playing the part of a maid all week, having to hold her tongue and be at Carol's beck and call. The incidents over the years are too numerous to ignore. It's a wonder Carol didn't turn the both of us into the streets.

She was yelling, always yelling. My As weren't cutting it, I should be more feminine, why couldn't I just listen? And then 'the stupid ward' needed to learn her place, what did my father think, letting someone with such colorful family history stay with her children? Thalia and I weren't pulling our weight. Why didn't I have a job?

On and on and on. The shouting never ended. I was never good enough.

Sometimes it was so bad that I cried. Sometimes it got so bad that Thalia and I would just leave the house for hours to get away from it all. Sometimes Thalia would shout back and I'd stand, paralyzed with fear, wondering if this would be the fight that got her kicked out. It never was, but there was always the worry.

And then there was the time I snapped.

She'd been on my case for quitting cotillion. Apparently it was making a comeback, and Carol wanted our family to have a foothold in upper society. For her, it meant status and shopping. For me, it meant dressing up in frilly dresses to drink tea with a bunch of snobs.

I hadn't wanted to waste my time, and said as much. "They hate me there, anyway!" I'd shouted. And it was true- Thals had helped pick my dress for the first day, a black silk sundress thing. I stuck out like a sore thumb among all the peaches and lilacs. They'd stared at me like a freak, whispered behind my back, and put on fake smiles when I spoke to them.

Carol wasn't going to have it. "Do you know how hard I worked to give you an opportunity? And you wasted it! You're so ungrateful!" She said other things, but then I called her a troll. She'd yanked my wrist, and then Thalia threw a drawer full of forks at her.

"Annabeth?" Percy's voice begins to pull me back to the present, though I'm still spiraling down a staircase of memories. "Annabeth!"

"I'm fine," I assure him, though my voice is hard and forced._ I'm fine_. Only I'm not sure if I'm reassuring Percy or myself.

"Annabeth? Are you okay?" Percy's voice is laced with worry and a tinge of fear.

He's asked a good question: am I okay? _Am I? _Goosebumps run over my skin as I answer. My voice is barely above a whisper. "No." I realize that my fist is clenching around the spoon, my nails digging into my palms.

"Do you want to talk about it?" I scoff. As if talking would help. I stand abruptly and walk out of the cafè into the rain, my only thought being to get away. Get away from here, from Percy, from being Annabeth Chase.

It's pouring harder now. "Great," I mutter. I can't walk very far in heels. Maybe I could call Silenna? I duck into another store, some whole foods market. There's a cappuccino machine, so I get one to drink. I press three dollars into the hand of the lady at the counter; her name tag reads 'Fleecy'.

"Welcome to Rainbow Organic Foods and Lifestyles! Can I help you with anything else?" Her voice is so cheerful, only adding to the image of the store. This place is too... Happy. Thalia would hate it.

"Um," I say, looking around. "No, just browsing, thanks." The place is stocked with shelves. They line the walls, create aisles, take up every available space. The shelves are covered in hippie junk- statutes of Buddha, gluten-free snack products, those little waving Chinese cat statues. Dream catchers hang from the ceiling, wind chimes in the display window.

Fleecy nods and goes back to folding shirts that read 'The Goddess is ALIVE!', whatever the hell that means. I wander towards the cereal aisle, looking for some health junk that Carol went nuts over in California. Might as well start preparing for their arrival.

"There's something off about your aura. Must have an unbalanced chakra. Here-" Fleecy lights a purple stick of incense and waves it around. "That should help." I try not to laugh (what the heck is a chakra?) and instead turn back to the shelf of granola and cereal.

"Hmm..." I don't know what kind Carol eats, and am not going to dwell on her. Might as well hang out here 'til the rain stops.

I wander over to the clothing side of the store and begin rummaging through the stacks of shirts and bins of barley, piles of purses and droves of Ding Dongs.

Two women come from a back room and start talking animatedly.

"Welcome! I'm Demeter! I take it you're a fan of cereal?" One embraces me, even though I've never seen her before. She has tan skin and hair the color of summer wheat.

"Oh, well I-" so much for finishing my sentence.

"That's lovely! There's an organic mix of whole grain oats, almonds, dried pomegranates and dark chocolate that is to die for, plus it's GMO-free, soy-free, and great for the digestive system!"

"That's nice. I prefer Cheerios myself, but..." I don't think she's listening. Demeter keeps talking about cereal and grains and 'what a shame it is, farmers adding chemicals to their wheat'. Her business partner introduces herself as Iris and begins talking about garden gnomes and Taoism. My phone buzzes, but I don't answer it. I'm not ready to go home, not yet.

Though I might try to escape this place. One more mention of 'disrupting my wa' or grains and my head might explode.

Iris excuses herself to the back to get a catalogue to show me 'the most calming water fountains!' and Demeter's still talking about cereal- this time, Cheerios' decision to stop using grains grown with GMOs- so I wave to Fleecy and step outside.

It's still drizzling, the sky growing darker. It's nearly 8:30, I realize. Percy's probably lost.

Do I even know where I am? I could always find a map, but I'm not sure how to get back home. Might as well call and find out.

He picks up on the first ring. "Oh gods, Annabeth! Where are you?"

I glance around, searching for a street sign. "Um... Next door to the ice cream place? Where are you?" I want to apologize, need to apologize. But that's something that should be done in person. I duck under the awning of said ice cream place, trying to stay out of people's way.

"Currently? Walking down the sidewalk. I'm about three blocks away. I'll be there in ten minutes. And Annabeth?" He adds. "I'm sorry about... Y'know." He doesn't want to upset me again by mentioning the people I know in California. "I didn't know them coming in would upset you so much."

"Can we talk about this later? Please?" _When I won't have a breakdown in a very crowded public place? _

Percy, gods bless his soul, relents. "Okay, later. But we need to talk about it."

I know. "I know." A woman takes two children into the ice cream shop. I step out of their way, smiling at the kids. The little boy gives a shy wave back and slips inside, holding his sister's hand.

"I'll be there in three minutes, okay?"

"Okay." A crowd of people walk across a crosswalk. A double-decker bus stops, full of tourists with their brightly colored shirts and cameras. Somewhere, several streets away, a siren sounds. The rain pours harder.

"Two minutes." He promises.

"Two minutes." I confirm.

A minute and forty-two seconds later, someone taps me on the shoulder. I turn around and meet the worried green eyes of Percy.

There are no hellos or 'where the hell have you been's. There's just staring, for a second, before the apologies start.

"Percy, I'm sorry. Really, I just-" So many things I want to say, that I need to say, and they sounded fine in my head. But now he's in front of me, and it all seems so childish. "I acted like a two-year old. I just... I can't see them, Percy, I can't."

"Annabeth, you're soaked."

I'm soaked? _I'm soaked?!_? "You're the one that just ran three blocks in the rain."

"I also almost got hit by a Cadillac." He says, his tone light. I fight a smile. "You think it's funny! Do you want me to get run over?"

_No_, I want to say. _Please don't get run over. If you get run over, I have to go to a funeral_. I hate funerals. They remind me of Carol. Stupid funerals. Stupid stepmother. Sucking the life out of everything. "I'd rather you not. I'm getting used to you being around." _Funerals. What an odd word. A word that describes a house of death has the word 'fun' in it. Who even made the English language? _

Percy gives a small smile. "I'd prefer not to get run over," he says. "You ready to go home?"

I nod. I always used to think California was my home, it being the place I grew up and where my family was. But now, I realize, my home is here, in New York, with Percy and Thalia. They're my family, even though we aren't blood related. The bond I have with them is stronger, because blood is technically required to care for you even if they hate you, like Carol. But people who you aren't related to at all, if they care they mean it. They have the choice to leave, and they love you enough to stick around.

Thalia

I grab Luke and pull him from the kitchen the next morning. "We need to talk," I say quietly. No one can know about this. Annabeth isn't going to want to leave, but I'm determined to, with or without her. Preferably with, but things might not work out that way. "About us going to R-U-N-N-O-F-T." If anyone were to hear us, they'd think we were talking about O Brother Where Art Thou. Hopefully.

"Okay," Luke says. "I get off today at seven."

Seven. That's hours from now, but the perfect time. "That works. Annabeth's going out around five, to see a play or something. Outside, by the lake?"

He responds with a nod. "Okay, that works. I've got to get back before Lotta misses me. She's a witch when she's stressed."

"So, all the time?" Luke laughs.

"Pretty much. See ya." He ducks back into the kitchen, leaving me alone in the halls.

I don't know where Annabeth is, but the files of everything from the escape plan are in her room. I'm not doing anything today, so I might as well work on those.


	27. Chapter 27

**A/N: Hello! Sorry if formatting of this chapter is screwed up. Mobile fanfiction has an error. (Are you guys having problems, too?) My iPad fixed itself, so I have all of the later chapters back. For the Percabeth/ Seaweed-Brain shippers, this is a chapter for you! (And to think- this story was only supposed to be about 20 chapters. Annabeth wasn't supposed to fall out of a tree, Luke wasn't even going to be in the story, and I was going to have them try to escape in the airport. This chapter wasn't going to happen, either.) **

**Also, THANK YOU reviews and follows and favorites and readers and unicorns. Even though I'm cruddy at updating, you have dutifully waited and read the story. And then some of you have taken the sweet time to review, and I'd just lie to thank you for that. You guys are awesome. **

**So, on to the chapter!**

**Disclaimer: I am not a middle-aged man with exceptional writing skills. I'm just a teenage girl, living in a geographical oddity (O Brother Where Art Thou, anyone?) that's 2 hours from anywhere. Okay, for real this time. I'll stop talking (err... typing?)**

Thalia

I'm about ready to pull my hair out, and it's not even noon yet. Escape plans are so difficult! I don't understand how Annabeth has any of this organized, and it's not like I can go grab Luke from the kitchen and drag him to help. I glance back to the paper in my hands. It's covered in mathematical calculations, like budget and miles we can travel before stopping. It all looks like a jumble of Xs and numbers, so I put it aside and pick up a green folder.

"Gah, this is such a fucking mess!" I slam the folder down. "I can't read any of this. Annabeth probably doesn't even want to-"

There's a knock one my door and I look up in panic. No one ever knocks. Luke's never come in here, and Annabeth just barges right in. So whoever's on the other side of the door is not meant to see all these files.

They knock again. I jump off of the bed and shove the papers under the covers, trying to smooth out suspicious-looking bumps in the comforter.

"What?" I shout, giving up on the comforter. I toss a pillow over the lumps and dash to the door. It's Pansycake Percy. "Can I help you?" I say in a dull tone. I lean on the doorframe, hoping to block his view of my room. He's going to see the papers.

Percy scratches the back of his head. "Uh, yeah. I think so. It's- it's about Annabeth." My brows lift in interest.

"And?"

Percy takes a breath. "Her parents are flying in for the wedding." _No shit, Sherlock._

"She doesn't have parents," I mumble. And she doesn't; Annabeth would never consider Carol as her mother, much less a guardian. And her Dad's been absent for a few years, so he doesn't count, either.

"Oh well... I... Uh... Her guardians, then..." I roll my eyes.

"She doesn't have those, either." As she once said, they're only her guardians if they give a shit about her, which they don't. "Try 'relatives by paperwork'."

"Whatever. Anyway, they're flying in three weeks from now." _3 weeks from now?_

"But the wedding's not-"

"For six, I know. Her stepmother wants to 'help'." Even Percy knows that Carol's a load of crap. At least he isn't that dense.

"Then why are you telling me?" I dig my nails into my palms to keep me from glancing at my bed. If I ignore the papers, he'll ignore the papers. Hopefully.

"I... I don't know how to tell Annabeth." Percy's cheeks pinken slightly, and I nearly laugh. He's coming to me for... _Relationship advice_?

"Well," I say, crossing my arms and smirking, "Just tell her. You're going out this evening, right? Just say 'hey, Annabeth! Lovely weather we're having. By-the-way, your father and mentally abusive stepmother are flying in to nag about your forced marriage, have fun with that!' " That came out harsher than it sounded. Whoops.

Percy's eyes widen. I can see why Annabeth talks about them; they're a unique shade of bluish-green that would make any girl fall head-over-heels... Until he started talking, anyway. "Is that really-" Might as well spare him the panic.

"No. But if you grew up listening to someone nag you to be more feminine-" I grimace at the word. "You'd be wary of seeing them." I've been too open. The only other ammo I could have given him was the physical abuse, but those instances were sworn to secrecy between Annabeth and I. They weren't frequent and they weren't bad, at least not compared to the ones I used to get when Mom and her boyfriend of the month were drunk. "Goodbye, Pansy." And I shut the door in his face.

Annabeth

"Goodnight?" I say tentatively. Percy lingers in the doorway. It's late, and I can tell he can hardly keep his eyes open.

"Hmm? Yeah, goodnight." He kisses my cheek and makes his way down to his room. I close the door and sit on my bed. My head's spinning, with thoughts and possibilities and music.

With Percy, there's always music. So many songs spread throughout our lives, playlists eventually melding together to form a sequence of songs that mean something to us both. I've made so many playlists for every event in the last years. The playlists seem to be a way for me to stay connected with my life and memories, without having to confide in anyone else.

I put on some music and begin making my playlist for Percy. Soon, though, like Percy, I'm fighting to keep my eyes open. Setting my phone on the nightstand, I get up and change into my owl pjs, turn off the lights, and let sleep overtake me.

_"I love you so much, Annabeth."_ The voice is sweet and light, even as it sucks for breath. "_Always remember that_." I nod. _Of course I'll always remember_, I want to reply, but my mouth can't form words. I don't make a single sound or movement. Then she dies, gray eyes so like my own no longer seeing the day. My mother was gone, taken by the pneumonia.

It changes.

"You're nothing but a burden to this family. Ungrateful child. No wonder your mother died. I wouldn't want to be around you, either. And I'm stuck with you." A slap, but I knew better than to cry.

Carol turned into a horrible monster with snake hair and attacked. I was screaming by now, but Thalia and Daddy didn't come to help. I was alone. "I've tried shipping you off. He won't allow it." She always refused to call him my father, because that implied that she had some sort of relation to me. Carol gripped my arm tighter, causing pain to shoot through it. I was trembling, trying not to make a sound, but couldn't keep it in. A single whimper set the snakes to cutting off my air supply.

I wake, gasping for precious air. Tears flow down my face and my body is racked with sobs.

My nightmares had returned.

The only emotions running through my mind were fear and panic. _I need to find Thalia. She can help_. She'd always helped before. I throw my bedroom door open and stumble across the hall before barging into Thals' room. I flip on the light switch, eyes darting around frantically. She's not here. My breathing becomes erratic, and I feel a breakdown coming on. _Help, I need help_. I was never going to be able to function like a normal human being if the nightmares kept reoccurring. My feet lead me down to the only person who's here. I open the door to Percy's room and sit in the chair by his bed. He sleeps peacefully, gentle lines of his face made visible by soft moonlight coming through the window. A small smile graces his face. My breathing slows and my heartbeat calms, and I'm beginning to leave when the floorboards creak.

His eyes shoot open. "Annbef?" His voice is slurred with drowsiness. "Wha' are you doin' in here?" He yawns and rubs his eyes. This causes him to focus a bit more. He glances at the clock. "It's three a.m.! Why aren't you asleep?" I sniff and wipe at my eyes.

"Sorry. Just go back to sleep." I turn to walk away, but Percy grabs my wrist.

"Annabeth. You have nightmares." Not a question, not an accusation. Just stating a fact. There's a chill to the air. Goosebumps run over arms and I nod. I can't speak. Percy pulls me into a hug, and I finally break. Tears flow more freely. He begins to lead us backwards to sit on his bed. I cry until I have no more tears, and Percy does nothing but be there. "Shh, it's okay. They're just dreams, Annabeth." He murmurs as he rubs my back. "They won't hurt you, I promise. Shh." Then he asks the golden question, the one I need to hear most but can't bare to answer. "What are the dreams about?"

I begin my tale. "They'd stopped. I haven't had a nightmare in months." And I hadn't, once I got away from the cause of them. "I don't really want to talk about it." Maybe I need to, but talking will only resurface the memories that I'm not ready to face. I won't be able to go back to sleep after this, and I don't want to bother Percy again. Thalia's nowhere to be seen. Afterwords, I'd try to make the excuse that it was the adrenaline of the nightmare, the terror and the lack of sleep for asking the question. But it was regular me, and I was scared. "Can I sleep with you?" I probably sounded like a three year old.

Percy doesn't hesitate. "Go ahead. We need to talk in the morning. Here." He lies down and offers me a pillow. I take it and lie beside him, the warmth of his body already chasing away the nightmare. I yawn.

"Goodnight, Percy," I mumble before sleep takes me.

I'm not sure if it was real or my imagination, but there's a reply:

"Sleep tight, Wise Girl. It'll be okay."

Percy

I'm beat. It's a wonder, really, how I make it back to my room without collapsing onto the floor. Once I say goodnight to Annabeth, I trudge to my own sleeping quarters and promptly pass out the second my head hits the pillow.

I couldn't have been asleep for long, but my phone starts ringing. I groan, praying that it will stop, but the incessant beeping continues until I answer it. "What?" I say harshly.

"Fish face, you okay?" It's Jason.

"What do you want?" I spit, leaning up and rubbing my eyes. "I was asleep, asshat."

"Calm down, Aquaman. Just thought I'd mention that we have a recording session for our NEW ALBUM NEXT WEEK!" Jason's squealing. Jason never squeals. Leo, definitely. Frank, not likely, but he has before. But Jason? Jason? Never._ Maybe he's drunk_.

Maybe I'd be squealing, too, if I was coherent. New album? Cool beans, now let me go back to sleep. "Mhmm. Can we talk in the-" my sentence is broken with a yawn. "Morning?" I don't bother to let him answer, hanging up and turning the phone off. Now I can go back to sleep.

But the relationship between me and my sleep was just not meant to be.

I woke to darkness and creeping floorboards. And a small shadow. "Annabeth?" I tried to ask, though the words come out muddled. She stops and slowly begins to turn around. Her hair shines in the faint light from the moon, and her eyes are bright in the darkness. Streaks run down her cheeks, alerting me to her tears. "What are you doing in here?" Maybe I'm dreaming. Sensible Annabeth wouldn't wander around at night, right? Not unless something was wrong... I rub my eyes. Maybe I'm dreaming. This wouldn't be the first time I'd had this dream, though normally she isn't crying.

I glance at my bedside clock. The blue numbers tell me that it's just past 3. "It's three a.m.! Why aren't you asleep?" The moment the words leave my mouth, I mentally slap myself. She's clearly upset, and experiencing the same things I experienced years ago, after the... problems.

Annabeth wipes her eyes. "Sorry. Just go back to sleep-" She turns to leave, and I stand and grab her wrist like a caveman. Even if she leaves, she won't be able to go back to sleep. I should know.

"Annabeth. You have nightmares." She doesn't speak, but her posture says so much. Annabeth nods, and I pull her close. Hugs helped when I was younger. They were the only thing that ever did, though I didn't get them much after the first two weeks. Her tears pour freely, and even though she's hurting I can't help but be comforted by the emotional intimacy we've achieved.

"Shh, it's okay. They're just dreams, Annabeth." I croon into her hair. "They won't hurt you, I promise." I hate to ask this, because dreams are one of the most private things a person has, but it will help. And I'm dying to know: what are Annabeth's monsters?

"What are the dreams about?"

She slows her panicked gasps into more normal breaths before answering. "They'd stopped. I haven't had a nightmare in months. I don't really want to talk about it." Meaning: case closed. Subject dropped. Bury it like a dead body.

I'm expecting her to get up and return to her room for a night of terrified, restless half-sleep. I'd never expected the words "Can I sleep with you?" to come out of her mouth.

"Sure," I say automatically, handing her a pillow and lying down. "We need to talk in the morning." If she doesn't talk, the demons will come back. They'll never leave, and this will occur on a regular basis until she does. Annabeth lies down next to me and snuggles into my side. She yawns, and her eyelids close, the tears stopped for now.

"Goodnight, Percy," she mumbles quietly.

"Sleep tight, Wise Girl. It'll be okay." And I, too, fall asleep, the quiet sounds of crickets and Annabeth's breathing lulling me into my own dreams.


	28. Chapter 28

**It's late when I stumble back to my room; past four. I trip over a pair of boots and have to bite back a swear.**

**I'd normally be tired. Scratch that, I am tired. But the meeting with Luke has my mind spinning, brain aflutter with so many thoughts that I can't settle down to go to sleep.**

**I remember one particular thing from the planning:**

**"If Annabeth doesn't want to go, why do you?" he'd asked. **

**I hadn't wanted to answer. Did I even have one to give him? "I guess it all goes back to my Dad," I'd said, taking a drink of my diet Coke. It fizzed lightly on my tongue before I swallow. Gah, that stuff is disgusting. How can Luke drink it? "Well, I don't know."**

**Luke rolled his eyes and took a drink if his own Coke. "I think you do. You just don't want to admit it."**

**"Oh really?" I said nonchalantly, propping my feet on the decorative pillows of the staff lounge. I'd never been here before, but Luke had assured me that no one would enter. It's the perfect place to have a conversation without eavesdroppers. **

**"Yeah. Thalia, you want out because of everything here."**

**"I don't have anything here!" I hissed, crushing the Coke can in my fist.**

**"Let me finish. You're so close to freedom, just a few months until you turn eighteen. No one can claim you then, so you've just got to wait. The plan was probably to turn 18 and then hightail it out of California with Annabeth as fast as you could."**

**He's right. Annabeth and I had had a previous plan. We were going to leave her legal guardians' house and head to Oregon to attend the state university. That all changed when legal ties (ahem! The marriage) came up. **

**As if he could read my thoughts, Like keept going. "Now all this has come up- Annabeth's betrothal, finding your dad- and you're scared how it's going to play out. Will your dad find out about you? Will he try to control you? What if Annabeth falls in love with Percy and doesn't want to go?" **

**"Well I-"**

**"You know I'm right, Thals."**

**And I knew he was. Sighing, I flop onto my mattress and continue thinking. My mind turns to Annabeth and Percy's wedding. Things are seeming much more real now that we have word of her dad and Carol coming in. The next month is going to be so stressful. The final plans need to be finalized before the actual escape. We'll all be making a big decision, and a big sacrifice. Annabeth would loose her freedom or Percy. Luke would loose his stability and his home. Me? I would be loosing the chance to know the only blood relatives I had left, or I'd be locked away like a caged bird. My mom, during one of the rare times she was sober, had said that I was a wandering soul. That I just needed to find the right place, but until then I would continue to aimlessly travel this earth on my own.**

**Soon after that, she had died, and those words have stick with me. **

**Finally, around 5 a.m., bleary-eyed and mentally drained, I fell asleep.**

**Percy**

**When I wake up the next morning, the first thing I see in a pair of gray eyes. Annabeth's eyes. Wait. What?**

**"Gah!" I jump backwards. "What?" And then I remember the events from last night. **

**Annabeth smiles. "Morning, Seaweed Brain. You drool when you sleep."**

**Oh gods, she noticed that? Time to change the subject. "You okay? No more nightmares?" Annabeth shakes her head. **

**"I'm fine now. Thanks for...letting me stay. Normally Thalia helps, but she wasn't in her room."**

**"Do you think they'll come back?"**

**Annabeth pauses for a moment before answering. "I'm not sure. Probably, until she's left." She regards this 'she' with the same tone as one would when speaking of a bug or a snake.**

**"Who's 'she'? What scares you so much that these happen?" Oh gods. I'm turning into my childhood therapist. Now all I need to ask is for her to lie down on the couch, and 'how does that make you feel?'. **

**"My... Stepmother, Carol. She... Gods, this is so hard. She never..." Annabeth wraps her arms around herself, like she's trying to quell back a flood of emotion that needs to be let loose. "She was never satisfied. With anything. She'd nag about other things, but I was the prime subject. My grades weren't good enough, even though I had a 4.0 GPA and was taking advanced classes. I wasn't girly enough. I didn't care about the family because I wanted something more from life than the monotony, because I wanted to got to college and do something for myself. She thought the architecture was ridiculous." Annabeth's arms chill over with goosebumps. "She was set on my becoming a trophy wife, believe it or not."**

**I'm not sure what to say to that. Because I factor into the equation. I am the reason she's here. I'm the person her parents had used to gain Annabeth what they had always wanted. I was the husband.**

**The whole situation made me feel sick.**

**I finally settled on "I can't see you as a trophy wife" because, honestly, I couldn't. 'Annabeth' and 'trophy wife' only belong in the same sentence if the sentence was "Annabeth was not ever ever ever going to become a trophy wife" or "Annabeth beat up the trophy wife for demeaning the feminist cause" or something like that. **

**Annabeth laughs. "Yeah, me neither."**

**We sit in silence for several moments until I speak again.**

**"Do you ever want to go back?"**

**"Back? I don't know. Sometimes, when I'm feeling nostalgic. I'd like to see my mom's grave, y'know? I'd like to see Dad; he seemed to feel bad about shipping me off. I miss the trees." Her voice grows softer. "I miss the snow cone cart and the farmers' market and the bookstore."**

**I had never thought to ask about Annabeth's mother. I knew she wasn't around, but I hadn't realized she was dead. **

**"We have trees here." I said lamely. Like trees will make it better.**

**"No, you don't. You haven't seen a tree until you've seen California redwoods. They're the most beautiful thing you could imagine." I sincerely doubt it. **

**"Hello, Miss California Redwood. Pleasure to make your acquaintance."**

**Annabeth's skin flushes pink. "Shut up." She retorts before continuing. "New York is nice, but too... Loud." **

**"Yeah, I know. But you'll never be bored. There are so many things to see and do here."**

**"Mhmm," Annabeth says, breaking off with a yawn. "Y'know, I don't think I'm ready to get up yet," she says, lying back down and burrowing her face into the pillows. "Percy?"**

**"Yeah?" Gods, she looks adorable with her bedhead and her owl pajamas and her sleepy eyes. **

**"Thanks for letting me stay. I can assure you, I don't normally go creeping into people's rooms in the middle of the night, and I don't normally sleep in their beds. Yours, by the way, is very comfortable."**

**"Uh, okay. Thanks, I guess." I should hope she doesn't go crawling into other people's beds. Maybe I should be bothered that she came to mine. I banish the thoughts as soon as they come; Annabeth was scared out of her mind. There was no way anything would have happened. Only a complete asshole would try to turn comfort snuggles into that. And I was (hopefully) not an asshole.**

**"By the way," Annabeth said. "Nice jammies." I look down at my pajamas. They weren't any different than normal- a white t-shirt and pants- so I don't see what the difference is. I must loom puzzled, because Annabeth clarifies. "They're patterned with little fishies! That's adorable!"**

**"Yours are nice, too," I tease, gesturing to the owl-printed sleep clothes. They are quite nice, and Annabeth seems to like them. I recall that she wears them to breakfast a lot.**

**"Why thank you."**

**Annabeth**

**I woke at 7:36 to many unfamiliar things. These walls were darker than mine. The scent of the room was different. Instead of apples, it smelled of... Man-smell? Not, like, dirty socks or anything. Something salty mixed with something else. The blanket wasn't mine, either, and I was warmer than usual. Where am I? I wondered as I rolled over. My finger tips brushed a person, and I nearly screamed. **

**Percy. I'm in Percy's room. The nightmares. The crying. The backstory. **

**I glance back to the sleeping boy beside me. Percy's dark hair frames his peaceful face, and he snores lightly. A glistening trail of saliva connects his lips to his pillow.**

**So he drools when he sleeps. That's... Adorable. He's like a puppy.**

**I'm studying the sloping planes of his face (does that make me a creeper?) when Percy's eyes open.**


	29. Chapter 29

A/N: Hey?! I'm not sure what happened but the chapter's back up! Oh, and the song is ANKLEBITERS by Paramore.

-Winter'sFangirl

Annabeth

"Carol causes your nightmares, doesn't she?"

"Y-yeah, she does," I answer sheepishly. "How'd you guess?"

"It's always something bad. At least, from my experience." So he's had other girls come to his room crying in the middle of the night? I must be making a face, because he clarifies. "From my own experiences."

This is newfound information. Very surprising information, at that. "You get nightmares? What for?" Oh gods, that was a crass thing to say. "I'm sorry, I shouldn't have-"

Percy raises an arm. "It's fine. Well, you know how my mom died?"

I don't. I know she died, but I don't know when or how, and I tell Percy such. "Oh. Well, I was about five. Car accident. I was... In the car with her..." Percy's shaking, and he wraps his arms around himself like he's trying to stay in one piece. "And it just replays over and over. She... Saved me. A truck..." He's blinking back tears, and it makes me wonder. For as helpful as he is with dealing with demons, Percy hasn't managed to get rid of his own. How many people have tried to help him? I wouldn't have noticed if he hadn't mentioned it.

"And after the first few weeks, my dad wasn't much for emotional comfort." Oh gods. Percy didn't jus loose his mother; his father shut him out, too. What must it have been like? I grab his hand and squeeze, the universal symbol of comfort.

"It'll be okay, Percy, alright? I promise." I send a reassuring smile. Percy gives a small smile back. We sit quietly, holding hands. I'm comforting him in the only way I know how.

"Annabeth?" He asks. "Would... Would you sing to me?"

"Sure. Any particular song in mind?" Percy shakes his head. "Okay?" I've got a song in mind, so I hum the first few notes.

"_Why do you care what people think? _

_Are you hooked up to their leash?" _

Percy hums along.

"_Why do I defend the state you're in? _

_You should fall in love with yourself._

_ Someday you're gonna be the only one you've got._

_ Someday you're gonna be the only one you've got. _

_Why you wanna please the world and leave yourself to drop dead? _

_Someday you're gonna be the only one you've got."_

Once I finish, Percy looks me in the eyes me says that I'm lying. "That won't happen. I'll always have you, Annabeth."

I merely nod, unsure of what to say.

Percy

"1 need to go," Annabeth says after a few minutes. "Before Thalia comes looking for me."

"Fine," I say, pecking her lips lightly. "See you at breakfast."

Annabeth leaves, and I go to my bathroom and turn on the water. It helps,when the feelings get to be too damn much.

After I shower and get dressed, I feel completely rejuvenated. I need to propose an idea to Annabeth, one that I think she'll like. Dad wants us to get along. I'll have to see him later and ask a favor.

I meet Annabeth at the end of the hall. She's changed into jeans and a deep purple blouse, and is standing outside Thalia's door.

"Hey," I say. "She not up yet?" Annabeth shakes her head and knocks again.

"Thalia! Get up, lazy ass!" Still no reply from inside the room.

We share a look. "Is she dead?" I ask. Annabeth sends me a glare, but then shrugs.

"Not sure. I don't think so-" She turns the doorknob and quietly swings the door open.

Thalia's definitely inside, but she isn't awake. Her room's dim, shoes and clothes strewn everywhere. This place is a death trap. On her nightstand there's a binder and a notebook. Why would Thalia need a binder? I go to pick it up when Annabeth snatches it quickly.

"What's that?" I ask. Why's she grabbing it? Maybe it's Thalia's diary or something.

Annabeth tosses it ontohe side of the bed. "Oh, that? Nothing, really. Very private. Thalia..." I sneeze Annabeth's hesitation. Is she hiding something? What would she have to hide? "Thalia writes stories." She... _What_?

"Oh." I say simply. "That's... not what I expected. Thought it was her diary or something."

"Nah." Annabeth crouches by Thalia's head, and shakes her arm rapidly. "Thals!" She hisses. "Thalia! Get up!"

"Wakey wakey eggs and bakey!" I chime in. There's still no response. "Y'know, I think she's dead."

"Nah. She's done this before, though usually she's awake by now." Cupping her hands around her mouth, Annabeth starts screaming. "THALIA GRACE! GET YOUR LAZY ASS OUT OF BED RIGHT NOW!"

Grace? Thalia _Grace_? She wouldn't be any relation to... No, that's impossible. Grace is a very common last name. If anything, they're probably third cousins or some such. But then again... The eyes are quite similar. Zeus had a crazy girlfriend that disappeared about 18 years ago. Some Hollywood starlet, had big hair. What was her name...

"Percy!" Annabeth snaps. "Help me-" she grunts. "Help me get her up." The second we get her into a sitting position, Thalia wakes and goes insane.

"What the-" I say as her fist connects with my face. There's screaming, flailing limbs, and curses.

"Get off me! What the hell do you think you're doing? Can't a person get any sleep around here? Get out! GET OUT!"

With that temper, she has to be related to Zeus.

Annabeth grabs my wrist and we scramble to escape the Dragon's cave. After Thalia slams and locks the door in our faces, a stunned Annabeth and myself collapse onto the hallway floor. "What the heck? You'd have thought we killed her grandmother! Were you trying to get us killed?"

Annabeth seems to be in a state of shock. "She's never... Thals has never done that before. I don't... I don't understand."

"Maybe she's just pissed. I'm sure it wasn't personal." My mind wanders back to Zeus as we get up. "Hey, Annabeth? By chance, what was Thalia's mother's name?"

Annabeth

Her mother's name? How is that relevant? Hesitantly, I answer. "Darla. Why?"

What is Percy thinking?

I can't believe he almost read the escape files. The plans had disappeared from my brain. They were forgotten, but now they're back. Little thoughts and ideas, the plans concocted late at night. They're all back, and as the wedding draws closer they take up more of my mind. I can't ignore my promises.

The wedding. Shit, I'd duped myself into forgetting that, too. For the past weeks, I'd been ignore all of my duties and plans. I was a normal teenager for once in my life. I had friends, I had Percy. Everything was so perfect.

But then here's that damn file again. All the drama with my relatives is brought to the surface of my mind, too. And I'm pissed.

I didn't ask for any of this. I didn't ask to be sold into marriage. Didn't ask for my mom to die and my dad to replace her with a witch. Didn't ask for nightmares out the wazoo.

But maybe Percy's been good for me. For the second time this summer, I remind myself that he didn't want me to intrude in his life, either. And he isn't a horrible person; in fact, I really like him.

Doesn't mean I want to marry him. I don't want to marry anyone. Maybe in five, ten years. But not now.

The first chance I get, I'm meeting with Thalia and Luke to tell them- the escape is back on.

I've lost sight of what my goals were. From now on, until we leave, I am not in lo-

I do not like Percy Jackson.

Percy

Darla Grace... That was the name of Zeus' ex fiancée/girlfriend. The crazy one that disappeared. Is Thalia Jason's sister?

What does this mean? Is Thalia aware of this? Is dad? Does Uncle Zeus even know she exists? Probably not, otherwise he'd have approached her. Wouldn't he?

Jason doesn't know, of course. He'd have said something about it.

If news of Zeus have an illegitimate daughter were to come out... The press would have a heyday. Hera would throw a hissy fit, and the whole family could face ruin- society doesn't like it when major figures have random kids show up.

Thalia

Gods, I'm so tired. I've only had about three hours of sleep, so I either need to sleep 'til noon or drain six cups of espresso. Rubbing my temples, I shakily manage to stand.

I shouldn't have yelled at Annabeth, but gods know at I am a force to be reckoned with when I haven't gotten my sleep. After slamming the door in their faces, I sit down and rub my temples. There are voices, in the hall. What are they saying?

"_Were you trying to get us killed_?"

Oh, Prissy. It wasn't that bad. Stop being a wimp.

Curious, I tiptoe to the door and sit, afraid to breathe in case they were to hear.

"_She's never._.." Annabeth sounds upset. Add that to the list of things I've screwed up. I shouldn't have yelled at her. She doesn't take well to being screeched at, and we had a silent agreement: I didn't yell at her, she didn't drink.

I can't make it what Percy says in reply, but his tone seems comforting. At least there's someone there to fix the damage.

_"What was Thalia's mother's name?"_

My mother's name? Why does he want to know... Oh my gods, I should've given him more credit. Percy knows who my dad is.

Things are about to go into deep shit, real fast.

Then again, maybe he doesn't know. Maybe he only suspects. Maybe Annabeth won't tell him.

But no. She does. But she's not stupid, and asks why. I'm silently parting for him to answer her, to answer me, but at the same time I want him to keep quiet.

But Percy doesn't answer, and I'm left wondering just how perceptive he is. But I know now that Like and I need to be much more discreet in planning. I shouldn't have left the binder out. Someone touched it. Someone LOOKED THROUGH IT. I'm hoping that someone is Annabeth, because otherwise this could come crashing down.

Percy

After breakfast, I go to see Dad. I need to see abut stalling Annabeth's parents for as long as I can. The nightmare fiasco will keep continuing until they've come and gone.

I know Annabeth says they aren't that bad, but I know her. She's a proud and independent person, and I wonder how long it took her to come find help. How long she argued with herself, or will argue with herself, over waking me. I need her to see that I don't mind, not a bit. Hell, if she has so much as a stubbed toe, she can find me to help her reach the bandaids.

I knock lightly on the door, and wait for the cue to enter. "Dad?" I call after a few seconds.

"Come in, Percy. It seems we have something to talk about."


	30. Chapter 30

**A/N: I've fixed chapter 29! I'm not side what happened there, but it's fixed! I kept getting emails saying 'what' and 'fix it', so I had to go see what was wrong. OOPS! But it should be fixed now. So go back and read it, or this chapter wont make any sense. Here's chapter 30:**

Percy

I opened the heavy oak door to Dad's office.

"It seems we have something to talk about."

"Err, we do?" I stuttered. He gestured for me to sit down in one of the short, heavy chairs. I ease into ones them, feeling the heavy gaze of my father's eyes. Sea green, like mine, though his look tired. Dark circles grace the area underneath.

He raised an eyebrow. "I assumed that, since you are knocking on the door of my office, you wish to speak to me?"

"Err, yeah." I squirm in my seat. Maybe I can hide in the firm green cushions and never emerge.

"Well?" He crosses his arms lightly. He waits for me to begin.

"I- I was wondering, since Annabeth's relationship with her parents is so strained, if it would be in our best interest to postpone their arrival until the day before the wedding." I study my father's face. When I look at him, I see what features I get from him, and which ones in get from Mom. Dad and I share the same eyes, ears, height, and hair color, though the texture is more like Mom's. His skin looks paler, though that could just be the lighting.

It doesn't take long for him to answer, and when he does, it isn't what I was expecting. He's... Elated? "I thought you'd never ask! Don't get me wrong, Annabeth's a lovely girl, but that stepmother of hers..." Dad shudders and sticks out his tongue. "I spoke to her on the phone one afternoon. What a dreadful woman." He tsks and shakes his head.

O-kay then. I'm not so sure I want to meet Carol if the general consensus is that she's a horrible witch.

I relax in the chair a bit, and begin to study the office. He doesn't usually keep it in such a messy state. There's dust covering every surface, and big yellow manila folders everywhere. The surface of his desk isn't able to be seen,it's covered in so many papers and blueprints. I pick up a sketch, for an aquarium opening in Chicago. It's a basic plan for a dolphin tank, and looks like an underwater playground. I run my thumb over the lines of the drawing before setting it back down and picking up another.

"Percy." Dad says. I look up from another drawing and see him, holding out a thick brown folder, overflowing with papers. "Your mom designed these."

I gingerly lift then first page from the folder. The paper seems fragile, the edges yellowing with age. "How long ago did she design this?" It's incredible. The tank would be a cylinder, and a glass elevator would go up through the middle to allow people to observe the tank from the inside. Can this even be built?

Dad gives a small, sad smile. "A few years before you were born. Hades didn't like it," he says, as if that explains everything. And in a way, it does. Uncle Hades was known for being persnickety with everything. Anything we designed had to be approved by him first, and he preferred the more boring attractions. "I can't afford to have any accidents," he'd once said. "Do you know how many people could die if these tanks weren't perfect? The glass could collapse and they could drown. The fish could escape and poison them all." Uncle Zeus called him a Debbie Downer. His unstable wife, Persephone, thought so, too, but only six months per year. On the subject of Uncles...

"Dad?" I said hesitantly. Stop being silly, Percy. It's not a big deal. "You know Uncle Zeus' ex, the 80s movie star?"

Dad sat quietly for a moment, then took a sip of water. "Yes, I knew her. Before she disappeared. Why?"

"Do you know why she... Y'know... Disappeared?"

"I haven't the slightest. Percy, are you alright?" He leans over the desk to feel my forehead. "You probably ought to get to bed, take it easy. Can't have any more sick people in this house."

Carefully setting the designs back into the folder, I look at him. "Any more? Who else is sick?"

"One of the kitchen girls, I believe her name is Silenna. Just came down with the flu, the poor thing." His face twinges in sympathy.

"Oh." But I feel completely fine. "Well," I say, standing and backing towards the door. "I'll be going, I guess." I take one last look at the brown folder, when something else catches my eye.

"I'll be seeing you, Percy. Goodbye, and go get some rest. You've got a wedding coming up soon."

Once I close the door behind me, I allow myself a moment of panic. The envelope on Dad's desk was from a cancer research hospital.

And the only thought that crosses my mind is 'please. Please don't be sick. Please don't have cancer.'


	31. Chapter 31

Annabeth

When Percy returns from talking to his father, he seems shaken. There's a far off look in his eyes, almost like he's seen the pits of Tartarus. He stumbles toward the rec room to grab his guitar; practice is at Leo's today.

I have an appointment for a dress fitting, so I invite Hazel to come with me. I'm going to meet her at the dress shop, and then we were going to get lunch and find her a bridesmaid's dress.

What, you think I'm not going to have fun planning a wedding I won't attend? If anything, it makes it better.

I get to try on dresses and sample food and plan things, but don't have to stay and see the outcome. Seriously, if the whole architecture thing fails, I might be a wedding planner.

Grover drops me off outside the shop, and I walk through the glass doors. Hazel's already here, chatting quietly with Ellen, the shop owner.

"Hey," I greet them both. "Ready to pick out a dress?"

Hazel nods shyly. "I guess so."

We delve right into the racks of dresses, and two hours later, we emerge successful. I was searching through a rack of deep green dresses when Hazel tapped my shoulder. "I found one. I think it works for your theme." Hazel's voice was quiet, but her eyes glowed. From the conversation we'd been having, I'd learned that she doesn't get to do this often.

"It's not very fun, shopping by yourself," she'd said. I'd understood completely.

I looked at the dress she'd held up; it was a dark blue sleeveless knee-length number, and gathered at the waist with a small bow. It complemented the gold of her eyes, and she liked it. I hoped Hazel would still wear the dress after everything happens.

"Looks great!" I'd assured her, then snapped a photo with my phone. We've got Hazel's dress, I text Percy. He doesn't respond immediately, so Ellen, the shop owner, leads me towards the back room for my fitting.

The dress fits almost perfectly, though the hemline needs to be risen a half an inch. "It's not necessary," I tried to tell Ellen, but she wouldn't have it.

"I'll not have you tripping over your dress while walking down the aisle."

Now we're heading for lunch at a café that Hazel insists is 'simply delicious'. She leans towards the front and tells Beckendorf the address before leaning back to talk to me.

"So, what are you and Percy doing for the wedding?" This question led to a long discussion over wedding stuff. The venue, the flowers, the shoes, the guests, the honeymoon location. Had we sent out invitations yet? Who was the best man? What kind of cake would there be? What would we do if it rained?

The Q&A session continued as we arrived at the bistro and until we were seated. After answering if I had something old, new, borrowed, and blue, the waitress asked what I wanted for lunch.

"Oh! Um..." I took a quick glance at the menu. "I'll take a lemon tea and the soup of the day, please." Once she collects the menus and leaves, I focus in the interior of the café. Dark paneled walls with elegant Victorian light fixtures lining them. Wright iron tables line the walls, the matching chairs covered in deep violet cushions. Near the kitchen door, someone's strung up beaded fairy lights. In one corner, a local musician plays acoustic music. The place smells of espresso, clove cigarettes, and cinnamon.

This seems like Thalia's type of place. Gods knows I'll never be able to find it again to show her.

Percy

I drive myself to Leo's.

Shocking, right? Percy can drive? I learned out of necessity rather than desire, and don't really like to do it, but Beckendorf was off taking care of Silenna and Grover had to drive Annabeth to her dress fitting, so it was necessary.

The one good thing about driving myself is that I have to focus on something else. I'm distracted, for fifteen minutes, all of my senses turned onto the road. There's very few cars today, which isn't out of the ordinary. Hardly anyone lives out this way, and the new that do aren't commuting at the time being.

I pull into Leo's drive and park to the side, nearly hitting a pile of junk that Leo and Hephaestus would call 'valuable antiques' or 'useful machinery' or something like that.

I don't even bother to knock anymore; I let myself into the house, call hello to Esperanza, Leo's mother, who insists that I have a cup of tea and a cookie. The tea and cookie lead to a ten-minute conversation.

"How are you, Percy?" She asked, her brown eyes glinting with childhood mischief. Though he got many habits from his father, Leo inherited his mother's eyes.

"I'm okay. A bit tired."

She nods knowingly. "I know how you feel! _Ay dios mio_, my family is driving me crazy!"

"It _is_ Leo. You could lock him in a trunk and throw it underwater. It'd keep him quiet, for a day or two."

Esperanza rolls her eyes. "He'd manage to escape before I had the chance. That boy is a miniature Houdini, I swear it."

After a few more more questions, there's a crash from the garage. Hephaestus must be inventing something. He's like Tony Stark, most of the time. Mrs. Valdez sighs. "I best be going. I hope he didn't blow up the radiator again. You be sure to bring Annabeth by, okay?"

I assure her that I will, and make my way to the basement where Leo's begun practice. By the sound of it, he's tried the originals again. The lyrics "I got myself some peanut butter and I fed it to my cat" drift up the stairs, and I cringe before descending into the madness.

Thalia

Only after I hear Annabeth exit the house do I leave the walls of my room. Not like I've got anywhere to go, so I wander around for a while, taking in the rich colors of the furnishings in the hallways. Shining silver portrait frames, sheer curtains, and elegant vases with fresh flowers adorn the empty space of the Jackson's house. They try to give the appearance of life, but anyone inside could tell the there's something off about the whole deal.

Each room is immaculate and empty. I wander from hallway to hallway, study to guest room to library.

I'm not even paying attention to where I'm going, anymore. The halls are like a maze, and the only way I can tell I haven't been wandering in circles is the change in decor. There was antique, contemporary, and a varying design on the doors to lead me. As I kept walking, the halls grew simpler until I hit a dead end. Shrugging, I open the white door in front of me and step outside into the brilliant sunshine.

Percy

The basement is pure madness. Leo's hanging off the back of a couch and he and Jason are shouting at each other. Frank, poor guy, has his hands over his ears and wears an amused expression on his face. He nods in greeting when he catches sight of me, and I wave in return. No use trying to say anything; Jason and Leo are simply too loud.

"We are NOT calling the album 'Smoking Hot Ladies' Man', for the hundredth time!" That was, in case you couldn't tell, Jason. Leo was pouting.

He flopped off the back of the couch and stood up. "But why not? It's a great title." He spoke excitedly, waving his hands in fifty directions at once. "And 'Yellow Rain' could be the lead single."

Oh gods, no. It's time for me to intervene. "Leo-"

" Mr. McShizzle, to you."

Ugh. Not this again. "Fine, whatever, but listen: we're not going to have any sort of song in the album about your dog pissing on a dollhouse." 'Yellow Rain' was, without a doubt, the absolute worst song ever. Yes, even worse than 'PB&Cat', which was what he was playing earlier. Frank and Jason nod in agreement. "The one you had last week, something about the sunset, that one might work."

Time to get to work. We've got some songs to write, and I need any type of distraction I can get.

Annabeth

"I'll see you later, Annabeth." Hazel says as she slides out of the car. "Today was fun. Thanks for inviting me."

"I had fun, too, so thanks to you, as well. Are you and Frank coming to movie night?"

Hazel nods, waves goodbye again, and closes the door behind her. Through the tinted window I can see her make her way up the sidewalk to a yellow house with deep blue shutters. A yellow Labrador comes running out the door to greet her.

"Ready, Miss Chase?" Grover calls from the front.

"Yeah," I say softly, my eyes lingering on Hazel's picture perfect life. One without horrid stepmothers and arranged marriages and strict expectations. The only thing missing is the picket fence. _You could have that, y'know. With Percy. _"Let's go."

I was gaining too much Real Life lately. I needed to go and get lost in my books, in worlds where people weren't as confusing and you knew where you stood.

Thalia

Outside was something I hadn't seen much of lately. Nature just doesn't cut it for me. Yeah, the brilliant green shooting from the rich brown earth is pretty, and the raindrops falling against the windowsill are nice, but it all turns to shit eventually. Bugs and poisonous creatures hid in the grass, and the rain turned everything to mud. The beauty never lasted.

But this... This was amazing. A canopy of trees allowed light to flutter to the ground, and waves rustled in the soft breeze, which with it brought a light whiff of pine.

I take a tentative step outside, the brilliant green grass compressing beneath my feet. I turn around to look at the house and make a striking realization:

There's no windows on this side. No doors, no vents, no way anyone could see me.

There's coverage provided by trees, and I bet if I were to follow the line through the woods, I'd hit road at some point.

If this checks out, Annabeth and I may have an escape route.

**A/N: Hello! So, what did you think of the last chapter? I rather liked the cliff hanger. *mwahahaha* So, I have good and bad news:**

**-The bad news is that I have finals next week, so I won't be betting much writing done. Also, my best friend's sister is getting married, so there goes my plot line editor. **

**-BUT after finals comes summer vacation, and I should have more time to write. Lots more time. Like, a chapter in 2 or 3 days. **

**Also, I have a chapter of a fic I've started, and I kinda want to post it. Think a Cinderella and Romeo and Juliet crossover with Percy Jackson. Opinions?**

**Keep being awesome (because you guys are the best)!**

**-Winter'sFangirl**


	32. Chapter 32

**A/N: hello! **

**I have several bits of news for you all, and not a lot of time to type them. So, here we go:**

**1. This story is almost done. This chapter fast-forwards one week. The next will do something very similar. I'm not only trying to speed up the story, but in having a bit of writer's block. There's so much that will happen in the last chapters, though, that the time jumps won't matter... Much.**

**2. About the last chapters: they will be posted more quickly. And, if not that, than I will post 2 at a time. They're already written! (Most of them.) **

**And, finally, 3:**

**What I'm doing after this.**

**I have so many ideas for fics, but I have two I can really get somewhere with. One is an adaptation of Cinderella (the Disney one) and Romeo and Juliet, but with my demigod babies. (No, I don't think I'll kill all the characters. I like them too much.) The other, well, I have a potential summary of it here:**

_Percy Jackson has set himself up for the most mundane summer of his life. One day in July, everything changes when he meets a mysterious delinquent named Annabeth. He gets to know Annabeth, and assists her in her work. At the end of the week, she needs his help in one final crime, and this will be the greatest one yet. Rebel Annabeth, based loosely in the song Cop Car by Keith Urban._

**Take your pick of which sounds most interesting. I've got the first chapter of Cinderella written, working on the first to the other one. Also, I suck at titles, so if you all could recommend titles, that'd be great. (I'd credit you, of course, when I post the thing.)**

**Okay, ignore my rambling. I'm done. So, here ya go:**

Annabeth

Sunday brings a lazy day of lounging around the house. Monday brings more wedding plans, and the same for Tuesday. Wednesday, Percy gets to stay home and we do whatever. Thursday, Thalia and I clean our rooms, and then have meetings about the escape.

It's funny, really. I'm dependent upon someone I've never had the pleasure of talking to. I hope Thalia knows how much I trust her with this. Without her, I'm sure, the plan would go ker-flop.

Percy's been growing more clingy. Not that I mind, much, but it's different. He's more fragile, somehow, but more solid. His eyes seem aged with worry over something. But he hasn't said anything, so I've assumed he's dealing with whatever it is. He and the rest of the Demigods have been working in their album. Apparently, it's very stressful. "I miss just doing the covers," Percy said one day. "It was easier. Not as many expectations, y'know?" I hadn't made a response; I did know.

On Friday afternoon, I get a phone call.

Thalia, Hazel, and I were in the kitchen. They were trying to consolidate brownie recipes and debating on the necessity of sifting flour before use. (Hazel was arguing for, Thalia against.)

My phone started to buzz, so I wipe my flour-covered hands off on a towel and checked it. The caller ID held a name I hadn't seen in months, and that I missed dry much.

Daddy.

A sense of unease grows in my stomach. Why is he calling me now? Had something happened?

Tentatively, I answer the call.

"Hello?" My voice was soft and shaky. I sounded like a four year-old. "Daddy?"

The voice that replied was like your baby blanket fresh from the dryer. "Annabeth, baby girl. Hi."

Unexpected tears spilled from my eyes. "Dad? Has- has something happened?"

"Annabeth, not now. I was calling to check on you." Bullshit. It took him 2 months to check on me?

"I'm fine," I say, conflicted. I'm mad at him, but the anger seeps away and is taken over with how much I miss him.

"You like it there? You like Percy? Are you happy?"

"It's nice," I lie, but only partially. "Percy's nice. Are you flying in for the wedding? It's the first day of September." I don't answer the happiness question. I'm not sure if I can. Dad's end is silent for a moment. "Dad? Is something wrong?"

"Everything's fine, Night Owl," he says, using my pet nickname. He hasn't called me that in years, so something's up. "I just... might be arriving a bit later than expected."

Later than expected? What's that supposed to mean? He isn't flying in for two weeks, how does he know he's going to be late?

"The museum wants me to stay and give a speech for the new exhibit on airplanes. They've acquired a Sopwith Camel, it's in great condition, and I'll only be arriving a day later than Carol and your brothers." Whoah. This was news. Dad has a thing for any aircraft, but the Camels... He'd never managed to see one in pristine condition, and the museum was boasting one... This was big. Any other time, I'd roll my eyes and just go with it. But dealing with Carol, Bobby, and Matthew a day earlier? Could I handle that?

"That's great!" I finally exclaim. "Get pictures of the thing! I'll be okay, for a day, but only if to promise to bring me some bread from the market." Try as she might, Thalia wasn't able to perfectly recreate the recipe. Which was a shame, because I was craving some Rosemary Garlic and Herb flatbread. _Ooh, and fresh pasta and olives... Great, now I'm hungry_.

Dad chuckles in his hearty baritone. "Okay. Promise."

"Daddy? I miss you." I sniff. Chills run over my skin. Thalia peeks her head out of the kitchen and mouths You okay? I nod, blinking back my tears.

I'm fine.

"I miss you, too, Night Owl. Tell Thalia I said hi. Love you."

"I will," I assure him. "I love you, too."

"Mhmm. See you soon, Night Owl."

"Bye." Once he hangs up, I let the tears fall.

I'm back in my room, lying in my bed and studying the ceiling. I'd excused myself from the company of Hazel and Thalia, knowing that they wouldn't really miss me. They were too engrossed in their different types of flour and other baker talk to notice my absence.

Once in the safety of my room, I'd allowed the tears that were barely brushing the surface to overflow like Niagara Falls. I'd cried until I had no tears left, and now proceed to lie on my back and stare into the sky.

Why? Why was he reopening wounds that had scarred over?

There's a knock at my door. I don't answer; I'm not in the mood for talking right now. I roll over and bury myself in pillows, trying to hide from everything.

But the knocker is persistent. They knock again, and after a few seconds the door opens. Whoever they are sits at the foot of my bed in silence.

It's probably Thalia, maybe Percy.

The voice that speaks is not what I was expecting. "Annabeth, dear? Are you all right?"

I lift my head from the pillows and meet the sea green eyes of Percy's father.

"Poseidon? Why-" I sniff. "I'm fine." I'm not sure why he's here. I'm not sure what to say. It's not like I've seen him every day and gotten to know him.

He's so much like Percy. The unruly black hair, the eyes, the slanted shape of their noses.

"Last time I checked, 'fine' was not an answer accompanied by tears. Is something the matter?"

"I'm okay. My dad... I miss him," I sniff, and start laughing. "It all seems silly." I wipe my eyes and take deep breaths.

"It is the fate of children to kiss their parents. It's completely normal, Annabeth." I don't have a response to that. Wow, talk about awkward conversations with the father-in-law.

He's about to leave when I think of something I want to ask, though I curse myself immediately after.

"Have you ever wanted to do what's morally right, but part of you wants to do something else?"

Poseidon, hand in the doorframe, pauses. "Yes, I suppose I have. Why, is something bothering you?"

I shake my head, and he leaves.


	33. Chapter 33

Percy

It's been two weeks since I found out my father has cancer. He still doesn't know that I know... I think.

We've recorded most of the album, but Jason's set on one last song. "It needs a little something extra," he said. "Like, a duet or something. You guys know any good singers?"

My mind immediately went to Annabeth, but would he even consider it? She's been extra stressed the past week, and with the wedding coming up... It wouldn't hurt to ask, would it?

The thing was, I hadn't had the time. With the wedding in just over a week, everything around here has been tense. People have been in-and-out of the house all week, delivering dresses and decorations. The backyard looks like a circus, right before it's all set up. Boxes of white Christmas lights sit by the half-erected arbor in the garden. Flowerpots of white roses and blue irises sit along the edge, waiting to be placed 'just so' along the aisle.

I hadn't had much time with Annabeth, and when I did, it was during wedding planning. We had to hurry for the reception, and sometime later this afternoon a giant fish tank is supposed to arrive. For what reason, exactly, I don't know. The wedding planner is a bit eccentric and confusing.

I've learned things about my own house, too. Apparently we have an outbuilding that isn't used, and it's 'the perfect location for a ballroom'. (Juno's words, not mine.)

In the spare moments I have where I'm not working ('gotta learn to run the family buisness!'), in the recording studio ('one more song'), or planning wedding events ('what shade of gray, dear?') I've been with Annabeth. We've been bracing ourselves for the arrival of her parents, but apparently her father isn't coming until the day before. She says she's not upset about it, but something's bothering her. Thalia's acting strange, too. Well, stranger than normal.

I'm upstairs in Annabeth's room. It's a lazy day, so everyone's hanging around in sweatpants. She's been reading all afternoon, and Thalia and I have been attempting to play Chess. Neither one of us knows how, so it ended in a screaming match and her stomping off to her own room.

"You want something to drink?" I ask Annabeth, who's engrossed in her novel. She barely lifts her eyes from the pages and gives a vague head nod sort of thing. "I'll take that as a yes, then?"

"Hmm? Yeah,okay."

I hop out of the chair and exit the room, closing the door behind me. _Just one more wee_k, I remind myself. _One more week until things are back to normal._

Someone rings the doorbell as I approach the top of the stairs. Grover heads to answer it, opening the door to a tall, blond-haired woman with lots of makeup. Next to her stand 2 little boys, twins by the looks of it.

Forget the drinks.

I turn and hurry back to Annabeth's room. "Annabeth!" Se looks up from her novel, startled. "They're here."

Her eyes widen. "What? How did you-"

"Come see." I grab her wrist and yank her into the hall. We crouch at the top of the stairs and peer down into the foyer. Annabeth let's out a small gasp.

"Oh no," she breathes, gripping my hand tightly. "They weren't supposed to be here until Thursday!"

We can hear bits of their conversation drifting upwards. "-_the flight was dreadful. Airport security nowadays_-"

"Yes, of course, madam." Good call for Grover; he knows this is the sort of person who treats people like dirt. She's going to want the utmost respect.

Carol says something else, but I only catch the last bit: "_Annabeth? She's a dreadful, spoiled..."_

This woman is the poster child for witchy mother-in-law.

Annabeth

The sight of the person below makes me want to hurl.

It's Carol. She's arrived early.

So much for lazy day.

**A/N: Hello! I've got another chapter squeezed in before finals! I have my Spanish and Language Arts ones on Monday, but I'm good with those, so I'm not particularly worried about them. Thursday, though. I have my math one, and since I have piano lessons Wednesday and I have to study, don't expect a chapter. (But then I have three days of school left and get to write as much as I want!) **

**Until the 21st, I won't be on much. After finals, my best friend is graduating, and we both suck at keeping in contact, so... I'm going to spend as much time with her as I can.**

**Okay, enough with my schedule. Last time, I posted the summary of one story idea. Here's a snippet of the actual story for the other one. (This is Cinderella meets Romeo and Juliet.) if you could help with a title for this one, too, that would be amazing! **

_"Annabeth! They're gone! Time to get you ready for the ball!" Thalia's footsteps came tromping up the stairs to the third floor bedroom. Annabeth did not respond; how could she? She didn't have it in her to tell her dearest friend that she couldn't attend the masquerade ball. She wasn't going to find Percy, and she wasn't going to get a happily ever after. _

_The flood of emotions were too much for Annabeth, and the ones she couldn't deal with came through her eyes as salty tears. Why were they all so wretched?_

_"What are you crying for?" Thalia said, arms akimbo_.

**Also: THANK YOU SO MUCH FOR 200 REVIEWS! You guys are the best! **


	34. Chapter 34

Annabeth

"We'll have to go down eventually," Percy says softly, rubbing circles into my shoulders. "You can't hide here forever."

I lift my face from the pillows. "Who said I was hiding?" Annabeth Chase doesn't hide from anything. She sucks it up and faces the day. I was just... Procrastinating. Yeah, procrastinating.

Percy raises an eyebrow and sighs. "Annabeth, I know how much you hate her. But if you stay in your room, she'll win."

I scowl. He's right, though I'd never tell him that. It might go to his head. There are a lot of things I'll never tell Percy. He thinks that I'm nervous for the wedding, and that's why I've been so jumpy and stressed out. I can never explain to him that it's not that, but rather that I'm planning to leave his life forever.

I'm not sure if Thalia knows of Carol's arrival, yet. A part of me hopes she doesn't, because that's another second that Thalia isn't involved in the mess, too. Each second she remains in the dark is another second she remains in the Summer Life. We've both formed identities this summer, and now we have to find the ones we left behind and put them back into use.

"Get out." I say, getting off of my bed.

Percy looks baffled. "What?"

Whoops, that sounded harsh. "Go change. Carol hates sweatpants. Put on something... Formal and stiff. The more uncomfortable the better." I form my hands into fists, dig my nails int my palms. "If we're going to survive this, we'll need to play the part."

I shove him towards the exit and plant a kiss in his confused lips before shutting the door in his face.

Percy

After she shuts the door in my face, I stand in the hallway for a few seconds in shock. Shaking my head rapidly, I walk to my room and go back to what Annabth said. "'Formal and stiff' she says. Well," I say, throwing open the door of my closet, "I'm sure I can find something." Fifteen minutes later, I'm dressed in a blue monkey suit and am struggling with the tie. I don't like the suit, and I think I've worn it once, to Frank's grandmother's eightieth birthday party two years ago. It still fits, so I can't complain about that.

I walk to Annabeth's room and knock in the door. A shout tells me to enter. I step inside to a world of madness.

Dresses litter every surface available, loud music plays in the bathroom, and Thalia sits on Annabeth's bed, offering advice.

"Don't wear that one! It's too casual! No, change the shoes! Not badass enough. Oh, hey Prissy." I nod in greeting, unable to take my eyes off the mess. Annabeth's more stressed than she'll admit, but she's not doing a good job of hiding it. Her room is typically spotless. Annabeth says something from the bathroom, and Thalia shouts again. "No, try the red ones! Carol will hate them!" The music stops abruptly.

"Okay! I'm decent," Annabeth calls, bounding out of the bathroom. My jaw nearly drops. She's always beautiful, but now... I don't have words to describe how hot she looks. The red tights accentuate the length of her legs, and the black dress is the same one she wore on our date to the Empire State Building. She's put back biker boots on her feet.

Annabeth looks strong. Annabeth looks stable. Annabeth looks ready to face the world.

She hits me upside the head. "Stop staring. My face is up here." Sheepishly, I nod. "Sorry." I'm acting like Leo, and there's a reason girls don't want to date Leo. Offering her my arm, I give a slight bow. "Ready for company, my lady?"

Annabeth bites her lip and steels her face. "Let's go, before I lose my nerve."

Arms linked, we stroll down the stairs like we're going to tea with the Queen. Maybe we are, if this was Alice in Wonderland and Carol was the Queen of Hearts.

Thalia

The Bitch Queen has arrived early. "And I haven't even had time to press my uniform." I muse. "What a shame."

I was so proud of Annabeth. She's finally decided to take charge of her own life and do what she wants, not necessarily what she's told. Her first step is standing up to Carol, which won't go over well. The next is the wonderful prank involving her brothers. After that? Well, we have a week to find out.

Percy takes Annabeth's arm and leads her down the stairs, while I follow behind. The entrance hall comes into view as we descend the stairs, and it's empty of any unwanted visitors. I lean forward slightly and whisper to Annabeth. "Where do you think they went?" Annabeth opens her mouth to answe back when a cackle is heard in a room off to the side. In my investigative tour of the house, I discovered the little-used parlor. When I asked Luke about it, he said it was only used when Old Lady Zhang came for social visits, which, as she grew older, were less frequent.

I slide past Percy and Annabeth on the stairs and lead the way to the parlor of horrors.

Annabeth

Thalia leads us into a formal living room, where Carol sits on a sofa, chatting with Poseidon over, who sits on a chair opposite her. He stands when we enter,setting his teacup on the end table.

"Percy, Annabeth, Thalia. We wondered when you'd arrive. Annabeth and Thalia, you already know our guest. Percy, this is Annabeth's stepmother, Carol."

Carol flashes a big, fake smile, and reaches out her hand for Percy to shake. "So this is the boy who'll be marrying our Annabeth." Percy's neck flushes. "Has she been any trouble?" I'm standing right here. No need to talk about me when you can talk to me.

Poseidon smiles back at her, just as fake. "Of course not. Annabeth's a lovely girl."

"Where are Bobby and Matthew?" Thalia asks, and for a good reason. They're little heathens, but Thals is capable of convincing them to put their heathen-like ways to good use. If ever we wanted to piss of Carol, they would be perfect helpers.

Carol sips her tea before answering. "I believe a girl named Silenna took them outside. They were too rambunctious after the flight, and couldn't bear to sit any longer." Thalia turns to leave, but Carol continues. "I think you ought to leave them alone, Thalia. They don't need your influence..." Realizing what she's said, Carol backtracks. "To, err, rile them up any further."

"I'd like to meet them," Percy says. "Do they show interest in music?" I nearly lose it then and there. He's so... formal. It's weird, but Percy wears it like a second skin. And it's kind of hot.

"They prefer to construct things and invent ideas." So... No.

I turn to Percy and grin. "I bet they'd like to meet Leo."

Thalia

"I bet they'd like to meet Leo." I'd bet they would. I bet that all three of them in the same room would release toxic waste and cause an explosion.

Carol gives a nervous laugh. "Perhaps." She's probably buzzed. The woman always did have a liking for champagne, and with a free supply on the plane... Plus, she could never hold her liquor.

Grover, the butler, enters the room and announces that supper is ready. Annabeth meets my eyes, then shares a look with Percy. He gives a slight nod in confirmation. Shit is about to go down.

**A/N: hello! Finals are going rather well, though I have my math one tomorrow (eek!). More good news: I've been writing a lot. Chapters 35, 36, 37 are all written and just need tweaking. Also, I passed all my OGTs first time! (Not sure if you remember back in March, but I was stressed out over those.) passed them all with flying colors, so now I am allowed to graduate. (Excuse you, state of Ohio, I have not wasted thirteen years of my life in your cruddy school system to be told I'm not ALLOWED to graduate.)**

**don't forget to vote in the reviews, or message me! So far, it's tied 50-50. Those of you (you cutesies, you!) who have recommended titles, THANK YOU SO MUCH. They're really helpful. If you haven't recommended a title or story yet, feel free to!**

**-Winter'sFangirl**


	35. Chapter 35

Disclaimer: I don't own anything. I'm not making money. Please don't sue me.

Percy

"Fredrick sends his utmost regrets for his absence, but the museum simply couldn't perform the unveiling without him."

Carol's voice breaks the melody of utensils clinking against dishes. No one has the courage to speak.

Poseidon takes a long drink of his water. "Well, Percy, Annabeth," he addresses the two of us. "How are your wedding plans coming along?"

I nudge Annabeth under the table with my knee. She can answer this one. She jumps slightly at the contact. "Oh, um, they're doing okay. The decorations are getting set up on Thursday, and the dresses got delivered last week."

Carol peeks her ears up. "You'll have to show me your dress. I hope you've had a professional opinion on it. What colors have you chosen?"

My turn to answer. "Blue and gray."

"Or silver, depending in who you ask."

Dinner progresses like this for another fifteen minutes: Carol asks a question, Annabeth, Thalia, or I answer it awkwardly. This was turning out to be weird, but Annabeth's eyes shone. It was her way, after all those years, to,get back at Carol. By hell, I was going to help her as much as I could.

And then we got a question that threw us in a loop.

"Where do you all sleep?"

Neither Annabeth nor Thalia answers this, and I won't, either.

Thalia

"They're sleeping in the same floor? That seems highly inappropriate." Carol throws an accusing glance at Annabeth, like You bring dishonor on the family for that scandal. She looked like she wanted to disappear into her chair. Thanks, Poseidon. You just had to answer her.

"On the contrary," Poseidon says calmly. "They're smart and trustworthy enough to contain themselves." Oh god, just let me sink through the floor. I already have to watch them make out, don't make me listen to them talk about it while I'm eating.

"Hmm." Carol doesn't agree. "Where will they sleep after the wedding? Surely they won't be going back and forth to each other's rooms?" Annabeth's skin blanches, and she looks queasy. And I don't blame her; Carol's talking about her like she's a prized cow!

Percy

Annabeth looks like she's going to be sick.

I don't blame her; I'm having a hard time stomaching this conversation, too. I take a sip of water and nearly choke at what Carol says next:

"What sort of message would it send to the children, if their parents didn't sleep in the same room?"

The... _What_?!

_Kids. __**Kids**__? Why the hell is she talking about kids?_ We're seventeen years old, practically kids ourselves!

"We're sitting right here!" I want to yell. "We have opinions, too!"

But I remain silent. I don't need to start a screaming match that will undoubtedly end in Annabeth's tears.

Annabeth stands abruptly. "If you'll excuse me, I'm going to bed. Give my complements to the chef." And she walks out.

No one says a word for a few moments, and I don't think anyone would have, but Carol broke the silence. "She's being over dramatic again. She was always like that, you know."

Annabeth

I was sitting on Percy's balcony (who knew he had one?) and waiting for the emotions to just stop.

She makes me so angry.

After my escape from the dinner table, I'd come upstairs and changed. The badass boots hadn't helped at all, and I'd been just as scared and impulsive as always. Now, my owl PJs comforted my skin with their fuzzy material. I'd grabbed my iPod, too, and added more songs to the Percy playlist. It was becoming a long, tangled mess, just like my life.

I now sat, earbuds in place, on the balcony. My bare feet dangled over the edge and I admired my blue toenail polish against the warm glow of the sun.

_Everyone thinks that we're perfect_

_Please don't let them look through the curtains_

_Picture, picture, smile for the picture._

That's how I felt. Like I was broken into fifty million pieces and held together by a string, only able to put on an act of normalcy.

Footsteps sounded in the stairs and in the hall; they were looking for me.

I thought about moving, but why should I? They'd find me eventually, and I was tired of running.

I'd just sit and wait for Percy to come.

It didn't take long. I'd only made it through two more songs on my iPod when I felt him next to me.

The last song ended and another began, but I didn't bother to listen. I pulled out my earbuds and hugged Percy. I was determined not to cry, because I'd done enough of that this summer. Percy hugged me back, then leaned away. "What are you-" I started to ask when he placed one of the earbuds in my ear. He put the other in his own, grabbed my hand, and swung his own legs over the edge.

This wasn't all for my benefit, of course. He wanted something, too. "Sing to me? Please?"

I nodded. "One condition: you have to sing, too."

After he agreed, I hit shuffle. We began the first lines together, Percy taking the lower notes and me echoing an octave higher.

"You say I would make a better liar. And never face the music when it's dire."

"I breathe disaster, ever after," and damn, did this feel true lately. It seemed everywhere I turned, something was out to get me.

"Don't pull away from me now." Percy took an individual line, and then we switched back together. Our voices intertwined and sounded like magic.

"_Don't you move. Can't you stay where you are. Just for now."_

_"I could be your perfect disaster._" Percy, damn him with that smirk.

"_You could be my ever after._" I returned the flirtatious smile.

"_You could be my ever after after all._" He nudged my foot.

"_I could be your perfect disaster._" I nudged his back.

"_You could be my ever after."_

"We sound pretty good, don'tcha think?" Percy says once we've finished the song.

"I guess so, yeah. Why?" The sun's going down and the sky holds various hues of pink and yellow, with just the slightest hint of a purple horizon streaking across the bottom.

Percy leans back on his palms and stares at the sky wistfully. "Jason wants something extra on the album. We were wondering if you'd sing with us."

"Just one song, right?"

"Yeah, of course. We just need one more."

On impulse, I answer 'yes'. I'm done holding back. And Percy's so excited, like a kid the night before Christmas.

"Oh my gods!" He exclaims. "Annabeth, I could kiss you!" Well, what else was I supposed to do? Shove him off the balcony?

Percy

I don't know how long we sat there, mouths connected and fingers intertwined in hair, but the pink sky turned an inky blue and Annabeth's iPod had warned her of its low battery by the time we were done.

"I think we should do that more often," I murmur into her neck. She giggles- Annabeth has giggling capabilities?- and detaches herself from the balcony railing.

"I ought to go back to my own room, or Carol will come looking for us. You thought dinner was bad, just you wait..."

I groan, but follow her actions. Ed Sheeran still croons softly from the iPod, and I hear the last line of the chorus to Give Me Love before Annabeth finally turns it off.

"What are we doing tomorrow?" she asks, standing up and taking one last look at the night sky.

I stand, too, and stretch my arms above my head. "Looking for a few hours away from the stepmother?" Annabeth nods furiously, her wild hair going every which direction. "Come to practice with me tomorrow. It's the last one before the wedding." The wedding I've finally come to terms with. Sure, it'll be a little weird, but doesn't every couple have that transition period?

"Sounds like a plan. Oh, and Thals and I have a little... surprise planned for Carol tomorrow. So if she comes looking for me, I'm definitely not in the closet."

"Can you even fit in your closet right now? The dress is in there, right?"

Annabeth sighs, and we begin taking steps towards the indoors. "I forgot about that. Fine. I'll hide in your closet." I point out that it, too, is full of stuff. After a few more tries, with Annabeth suggesting the pantry, backyard, and Thalia's room, we have a final kiss goodnight and she leaves for her own bedroom.

**A/N: hello again! I really wanted to post this chapter, just to have one more done. The songs used are Dollhouse by Melanie Martinez, Ever After by Marianas Trench, and I mention Give me Love. All are really, really amazing.**

**Speaking of Ed Sheeran, have you heard his song for The Fault in Our Stars? I like it, though there are so many amazing fans that have written songs for this. (I'm looking at you, Beth Crowley and Troye Sivan)**

**Okay. I just wanted to get another chapter in. Hope you guys liked it.**

**-Winters'sFangirl**


	36. Chapter 36

**A/N: sorry I've been gone! A week of summer school is driving me INSANE! But I'm done now, so that's good.**

**So... My 16th birthday is on Monday, June 2nd. I'll be going to a children's science center in Columbus, if any of you are in that area. They have a Sherlock Holmes exhibit, and I'll get to see the pink suitcase from A Study in Pink and other props.**

**So, since it's almost my birthday... Reviews? Title recommendations are still open, and you can still vote for my next story! (See the author's notes from the previous three chapters or so. For descriptions and whatnot.) I have Cop Car almost written, but it needs a title! The Cinderella story needs a title, too!**

**You guys are great.**

**-Winter'sFangirl **

Annabeth

"So, where did you and Percy sneak off to?" I don't even get to shut my door before Thalia bombards me with questions.

"Nowhere in particular," I say nonchalantly. "How was dinner?" I walk towards the bathroom and kick off my shoes. Stepping onto the white tile floor, I start the shower. The steam from the hot water begins to fill the bathroom, making condensation appear on the mirrors.

Thalia sits on my bed and picks up the book on my night stand- The Help by Kathryn Stockett- and flips through it. "God awful. After you left, everything went into an awkward silence. Carol snapped at Bobby for getting his shoes dirty. She kept trying to talk to Percy, but he eventually came to find you and left me alone with the she-demon."

I strip off my clothes and jump into the shower. "Uh-huh." I reply. "Anything else?"

"Not really. The meal ended when Poseidon excused himself for a conference call or something like that."

The hot water runs in rivulets over my arms. "What did Carol do after that?" With no witnesses, she could have said or done anything to Thalia and no one would have been the wiser.

"Not much. Say back in her chair and looked smug for a few minutes. Silenna took her to her room, I think. She's downstairs, on the opposite side of the house."

Thank the gods. "That's good. So, dance party?" I ask as I rinse the shampoo out of my hair and apply conditioner.

"Mmm, sure. We haven't done that in a while. You've been so busy with wedding, and I've been so busy with... personal stuff. Where's your iPod?"

"Dead." Do I want to shave my legs? Looking at them, they aren't that hairy, so maybe not.

"Fine, we'll use a CD."

"Where's yours?"

"Dead," she says sheepishly. "And I know you're debating on shaving. Don't do it!"

**A/N: I know that this chapter is insanely short, but I couldn't think of another way to break it off. Next chapter should be up in a few minutes. (Or, if you're reading this later, it's up already.) **

**Thanks for reviews, awesomeness, and being adorable. (Seriously. Some of the PMs and reviews I get are the cutest!)**

**Winter'sFangirl**


	37. Chapter 37

Percy

I can't help but feel a sense of unease as I look at the sky the next morning. It's a misty gray, which is okay, but the dark churning clouds covering most of it? Not so much. I've always hated storms, and it looks like we're in for one today. I hope it holds off until later; Annabeth and I have to drive to Jason's, and I refuse to get in any moving vehicle when it rains.

After showering and getting dressed, I find my way to the dining room. Carol is absent, and Silenna sits with the two stepbrothers (Marrick and Barney? What were their names?), who are making syrup rivers in their pancakes.

Glancing at the clock on the wall, I wonder where Annabeth is. We're supposed to leave in fifteen minutes, and I thought she'd already be here.

Annabeth

I wake later than planned. Honestly, I would have slept longer if it weren't for Thalia's incessant knocking, and then her shouts. "Get up! Get up! _Annabeth_!"

I'd rolled over with a groan, thrown a pillow over my head. "Five more minutes," I'd mumbled.

She'd ripped the pillow from my hands and stolen my blankets. "Get up. Carol's going to nag."

Bleary-eyed and disoriented, I shot out of bed. Glancing at the clock on the night table, I curse. "The alarm didn't go off! I was supposed to be up an hour ago!" Tripping over the discarded blankets on the floor, I curse again. "_Gods damn it!_" I don't have time for this. If I want to escape the stepmother's company for the day, I need to leave ten minutes ago. Running to the bathroom and grabbing my hairbrush, I begin to panic. Ripping the brush through my tendrils of bedhead, I begin questioning Thalia. "Is Carol up?"

So much for my hair. I hurriedly brush my teeth and rinse my face.

"No. She had a lot of wine, so I'd give it another twenty minutes before World War III." Thalia tosses a pair of capris and a plaid headband on my bed while I dig through the closet.

I need a shirt. Where are my shirts? Whipping my head around, I stare at Thalia. "What's the weather?" I've located three; now I need to decide between them.

She answers promptly. "Hot. Looks like it'll storm this afternoon. Kinda muggy."

Grabbing the sleeveless brown top, I start to get dressed in the closet.

"Need anything else?" Thalia asks, lingering at the door.

One thought immediately comes to mind. "Stall Carol."

Percy

I'm sitting in the uncomfortable stares of Annabeth's brothers when she comes bounding down the stairs, frenzied and out of breath.

"Ready to go?" She asks, gulping down a glass of juice and snagging a piece of toast.

There's a story behind her appearance, but it isn't one we have time for. "Yeah. Garage is that way."

Annabeth

I regret the orange juice immediately after swallowing it. Mint toothpaste and juice of the orange are not a combination I recommend, unless you're looking to vomit.

Percy flings the truck doors open, we scramble in, and he starts driving.


	38. Chapter 38

**A/N: HEEEEELLLLLLOOOO! My username is Winter'sFangirl, and I am on the best drug ever: insomnia. So if this chapter seems to be a little off, I am so sorry. It's, like, 1 a.m. and I have to work tomorrow and can't sleep and there's two dozen creepy giant moths outside my window. Someone please save me. (I'm freaking terrified of moths.)**

**So... I'm 16 now! Yay! (Please note the sarcasm.) **

**Also- the The Fault in Our Stars soundtrack? Pure brilliance! I'd have to say my favorite song is Let Me In by Grouplove or Tee Shirt by Birdy. (I love all the Birdy songs.) What do you guys think of it? **

**After I get off work I'm going to see it as part 2 of the birthday. (My parents thought I wanted a giant party. Like, no, Mum, I hate parties. So this was the alternative.) Taking two boxes of tissues, because I'm a sap.**

**Also- I'm sorry this chapter isn't the whole thing. I'm trying to fit in an update. It's getting back to the no-plot, what-kind-of-crack-is-this-girl-on? king of writing. Sorry about that. Plot is next chapter, though!**

**I'd like to know: would you guys rather have longer chapters that take a week and a half or so to update, or shorter chapters every four days or so? I need to set up a schedule, badly.**

**Warning: this chapter contains stupid jokes, Candy Crush and the occasional bad pun. You have been warned.**

Disclaimer: I don't own it, I promise. Candy Crush, Mars bars, and the characters all belong to other people. I'm just that weird girl that watches Avatar and writes fanfiction.

Percy

Driving down the road is quiet, perhaps the quietest it's been for ages. Neither Annabeth nor I speak, not for the first few minutes. She turns on the radio and hums along to a Paramore song.

"So, what are we doing today?" she asks once it's over. Keeping my eyes glued to the road, I answer.

"Jason wants to record the last song today. Which will mean an hour of arguing about what song it will be. I hope you brought a book." Or a camera. Leo and Jason's arguments could get out of hand and overly dramatic at the drop of a hat. Frank and I often had thumb wars whilst they battled it out, or played tic-tac-toe or tried to see how many things we could balance on the edge of a couch. (The record was twenty seven, in case you were wondering.)

Annabeth crosses her arms. "Okay."

All is silent. It's a bit uncomfortable, like when we first met, only worse. Then, we were strangers with nothing to say. Now, we know each other so well, but don't want to say anything.

I clear my throat. Annabeth shifts in the passenger seat, and I steal a glance at her eyes. They gaze out the window dreamily, probably imagining somewhere a thousand miles from here. I was doing the same, though my thoughts were only a few miles down the road.

With the silence, I had time to worry about Dad. He would have said something by now, if he was fatally ill? Right?

I pull into Jason's driveway and be sure to park out of the way. Hera would have a cow **Author's Note: did you see what I did there?** if I got too close to her lilies. Annabeth unfastens he seatbelt and leans to open her door, but I place a hand on hers. Her skin is soft and warm, and she smells faintly of strawberries. _How does she always smell like that? Why do girls... No_, I mentally shake my head. _Why does __**this**__ girl always smell delectable? Okay, now I'm sounding like a creep_. Just so you know, I'm not into cannibalism, nor am I vampire nor any other type of creature that's in to eating people.

Her eyes are full of a million questions. "Percy?" she asks softly. "Are you okay?"

"Hmm?" I hum absentmindedly. It's probably a stupid thing to do, but I'm only half-listening to Annabeth. "Oh, I'm fine."

"Okay. Are you ready to go in?" She sounds unsure of something, almost nervous.

_Keep your shit together, Jackson_. "Yeah, I'm ready." I say with false cheer. It sounds almost real enough to convince myself that I _am_ fine. "Let's go."

We enter the Grace's to the sounds of shouting. Angry yells from Hera and Zeus on the main floor, Jason and Leo's insults drifting from above. Even Nico's screaming, though he's just reacting to something on his game.

"Hey, Nico." I wave to the pale boy slouched on the couch., eyes glued to a Gameboy and earbuds in place. "They at it again?" I ask, gesturing towards the closed door. He nods and takes out an earbud.

"Been at it all morning. Something about another woman, I don't know."

Zeus and Hera often got into arguments, though no one could say what over. Probably something trivial, knowing Hera. Jason's stepmother was as persnickety and fussy as the Queen of Sheba.

Nico continues. "And things aren't any better upstairs. Leo and Jason have already started throwing things."

Things have escalated quickly this morning. "Where's Frank?"

"Over there. I wouldn't approach him, if I were you."

Annabeth peeks her head over the back of the couch. "He's playing... Candy Crush?"

Oh no. Not again. This room is now a war zone. "Everyone freeze," I hiss, and Annabeth throws me a wide-eyed, confused glance. Nico looks bored, tired, and slightly dead.

"Percy," Annabeth stage-whispers. "What is going on?"

How can she not understand the grave consequences these conditions could hold? If Frank were to be disturbed, or to not win his level... I shudder.

"Percy! What is going on?"

I grab Annabeth's arm and slowly pull her away from the couch. "Frank... He's very dangerous."

Annabeth

I always knew Percy was a nut. I always knew his friends were weird, especially Leo, but saying Frank was dangerous was like accusing a bunny of being the spawn of Tartarus.

"What's wrong with him? He doesn't look dangerous." Percy continues to stare at me like I'm dense. "What?"

"Well, it's Frank. And he's playing Candy Crush."

That doesn't explain it. I give Percy a look. He's flustered now, but I'd like to know why he thinks Frank is dangerous.

Percy

She wants to know what's _wrong_ with him?

"Quite frankly, he's-"

Oh gods. I made a stupid pun. That's it. The world is in danger; I am turning into Leo.

I don't get the chance to answer. There's a cry of fury coming from the couch, and it appears that Frank has just lost.

"Annabeth," I say seriously. "Walk away. Go downstairs." _Before he attacks._

Annabeth scoffs, flipping her shiny blond hair over one shoulder. "You're not serious." She rolls her eyes and speaks up. "Hey Frank!"

Nico panics and jumps underneath the table. He peeks out from in between the legs of the chairs, hands gripping the rails with white knuckles. He's terrified, as he should be.

The monster stirs on the couch. The top of his hair is visible over the edge, and Frank begins to turn around.

There's a heavy silence, the only sounds coming from our nervous breaths. Frank lets out a small, non-human sounding cry of anguish before he starts screaming.

_**"I lost, Percy! I was this close, and I lost!"**_

Part of me wants to help a friend. The other part, which is the one that wins, reminds me that 'that isn't my friend anymore'. Frank holds up the phone, and, sure enough, he was one Jelly away from winning. It would have taken one more move, one he didn't have.

I'm wondering how to phrase my sympathies when Leo comes stomping down the stairs.

"That's a stupid idea!" he shouts, flinging the basement door open. He stalks over to the couch and collapses beside a distressed Frank, who is now crying into the pillows. Leo crosses his arms and pouts. "Such a stupid idea!" He mutters to himself. "I don't see what's so wrong with Smelly Cat. It's even a cover!" Leo looks up, and as if noticing Frank for the first time, turns to us. "He okay?"


	39. Chapter 39

Percy

Leo looks up, and as if noticing Frank for the first time, turns to us. "He okay?"

Nico, whose head peeks out from under the table, shrugs. "Candy Crush."

Leo rolls his eyes and flops over on the couch, his feet nearly hitting a still-distressed Frank in the back. "Congrats on the wedding, by the way."

"Thanks," Annabeth says dryly "Is this a normal thing for you guys?" She waves her arm at the scene before us: crying Frank, hiding Nico, Leo and I acting like nothing's wrong. I have to admit, to anyone who wasn't used to the madness (and really, could anyone every truly get 'used to' it?), this would seem like chaotic hell. But for us, it was nothing short of usual.

Leo grunts. "Ehh, pretty much."

"He turns into Frankenstein. It's not healthy." Nico crawls out from under the table.

I cut in. "Please, it's nothing compared to Jason and Flappy Bird." Which is a nightmare. Leo and I, concerned, had deleted the app from his phone, and not a moment too soon; it had gone off the App Store the next day. He was never to experience the thrill and pain of getting a little bird through pipes.

"Touché."

"Hey!" Jason's voice echoes throughout the house. He stands, looking like blond Superman, at the landing at the top of the stairs. "We have a song to record, do we not?"

Annabeth

About ten minutes later, five of us are in the sound room or whatever the hades it's called. (Jason says the 'recording studio', though it looks more like a soundproof port-a-potty with some microphones in it.) Some douchey, touchy-feely man sits at the panel of buttons and switches, Nico on a wooden stool beside him.

"Ow! That's my back, idiot!" Leo hisses, and everyone shuffles around, beginning the poking and insults and threats of dismemberment. Frank's elbow collides with my eye socket, and I'm temporarily blinded. Clutching my hand to my eye, someone hits me in the back.

"Sorry, whoever I just hit!"

"No problem!" I reply. It's sturdy and crowded and all too reminiscent of the broom closet.

"Jason!"

"Yeah?"

"Was this place-" Leo grunts, climbing around Percy and shuffling along the edge of the wall. "Always so cramped?"

"No. Percy, move over." Everyone shuffles around again, and now I'm pressed between a wall and a person. The good news is, it's closer to the door. "Hera wanted the sauna expanded. Said this room wasn't necessary. Knocked out a wall and made this one smaller."

"Oh _really_?" Percy says, sarcasm dripping like a leaky faucet. "It got _smaller_?"

Someone, probably Leo, swings a fist, and through the action is in jest, I can't help but feel irritated. Especially after it collides with my skull.

"Sorry Annabeth!"

Muttering swears under my breath, I try to locate the doorknob. It's got to be here somewhere...

"Spider!"

What? "Kill it!" I screech, my eyes frantic. I need to locate the demon, someone needs to kill it. My heart pounds and chills run over my skin. "Kill it!"

I need to get out of here. I need to find the door. The air in here seems to be getting thin. Are we getting any air in here? Will we be condemned to this box, doomed to die of asphyxiation or Leo's jokes?

"Where'd it go?"

They _**lost it**_?! Okay, I'm going to find the door, leave this box, and go find somewhere spacious without spiders. Antarctica, maybe? Gripping the doorknob, I twist and stumble out of the recording room. All four boys fall out behind me.

Percy

After we pick ourselves up off the floor, everyone glares at Jason, who remains silent.

Leo laughs nervously, and then launches into a tension-breaking joke

"Why are cows so famous?" He glanced at each of us in turn, and we all replied with shrugs and glares. After a few seconds of silence (very uncomfortable silence) he broke out in a grin and nearly shouted the answer.: "Because they're out standing in their field!"

It was like the comedians in the kids' cartoons everyone used to watch. I expected a cricket to chirp, that was how silent it was.

"Eh? Do you get it? 'Cause they're outstanding and out standing... Yeah, that was stupid."

"Maybe we should head downtown, because this studio is too small. Ten minutes?"

"Is my presence not needed?" the album producer's stand-in demanded. Apollo didn't make house calls, and sent this idiot in his place. His name was Gabe, and I don't think he knew anything about music. He did, however, have a death wish; on the way in, he ogled Annabeth and kept touching her shoulders.

"Nah," Jason said dismissively, which was unusual for him. "You can go home now. We were just going out."


	40. Chapter 40

**A/N: Hello lovelies! In case you hadn't noticed, I have a poll on my profile for the story I'll do next. I'll probably end up writing all of them, but go pick the one I'll do first. **

**In other news: I'll be going to my uncle's around the first week of July for a few days. My cousins, though cutesies, are high-maintenance little girls. So for three days, I will be watching Sophia the First and playing Adventurers (I introduced them to the game after inventing it for this fic. Bad idea.) with four-year olds. No that I mind. Much.**

**Oh, and I made a -Winter'sFangirl tumblr. Just for fanfiction stuff. I'll probably have polls there and whatnot. One-shots, stuff I wouldn't put on my normal tumblr (writing), art tutorials and whatnot. I'm not particularly active with it yet, but you can go look at it. It's the same as my username, so... Yeah. (It *might* have previews to the ending. Hmm? Oh, I didn't say anything.)**

**And I would like to point out the sweetness that are your guys' reviews.**

**I got the sweetest one ever (thank you Bee!). They really makes my day go from mundane to Elysium. With frosting. **

**So thank you!**

**Okay, I've blabbered enough. You probably want more Percabeth. Wait, what? Leo- err, His Royal Hottness- would like to remind me that this chapter contains his brilliance as well. And I would like to remind HIM that he is not Kuzco, and unless he wants to be turned into a llama he'd better shut off the thought stream from his metallurgics-filled head**.

Percy

Fifteen minutes later, the six of us are crowded into Leo's mom's minivan. Nico and Frank have the bucket seats in the middle, Jason's got shotgun, and Annabeth and I are squeezed into the back seat with Frank's drums in our laps and my guitar in between us. The radio blasts Skillet so loud that we have to shout to hear each other.

Leo's driving, of course, which makes this ordeal even more terrifying. It's not that he's a bad driver- not that he's terrific or anything- but that he sucks with directions. He's also a thrill seeker, and it's a wonder he passed his test. From the slamming brakes and sharp turns, you'd guess otherwise.

We were in the middle of one of those sharp turns (_"Go left! No, the other left!"_) when the bass fell over and knocked into my head.

Just as I reached up to rub it, Leo takes another sharp turn and Annabeth crashes into me, too. My cheek presses into the back window, and I wonder what we must look like to passing cars.

"Sorry!"

"It's nothing!"

"Your friends..." She yelled. "Are crazy!" And though she sounded terrified, a wide smile graced her face.

"You-" another sharp turn. From what I can see around the headrest, Nico's scared to death. His form is stiff, and his back's pressed into the seat. His fists clench the armrests like a lifeline. I am probably a mirror image. "Are crazy! How is this fun?"

Annabeth lets out a whoop and leans to avoid getting crushed with a drum.

"Are we there yet?" Nico shouts.

Jason turns around, and says something unintelligible.

"I _SAID_!" The short, skinny boy takes a deep breath and screams louder than a banshee. "ARE WE THERE YET?!"

"STOP DISTRACTING THE DRIVER!"

That doesn't answer his question, Leo. We'd better get there soon, 'cause Frank's starting to look a little green.

"BUT HOW MUCH LONGER?"

Leo cranes his neck around to shout, nearly driving us into oncoming traffic. "YOU DON'T HAVE A DAUGHTER!"

A pit forms in my stomach. I should have insisted on driving. This can only end badly. A cold sweat makes my skin clammy, and Annabeth notices.

"Hey!" I turn to look into comforting eyes, and she takes my hand. "It's going to be okay."

I have no choice but to believe her.

Thalia

Annabeth made her escape early this morning, but I wasn't so lucky. I could probably sneak off somewhere, but what's the point? If Carol catches me near Luke, she'll sense something's up.

Since Annabeth's busy, I've decided to double (and then triple) check the supplies.

Three more days, I remind myself. _Three more days and we're home free._ I'm not sure what to do about my father. If I make an escape, I'll be leaving behind the only blood relatives I have left... _No, focus, Thalia!_ If he cared at all he would have looked for you. Besides, you don't need blood family. They're annoying and required to claim you. The bond you have with Annabeth is stronger than that.

I sigh when I think of Annabeth. She doesn't want to leave; I see it in every expression she has. The way she doesn't respond when we discuss plans, the pain in her eyes when I bring up leaving.

Luke and I are asking so much of her. She's been dealt a rough hand in life, and then she finds Percy. He makes her happy. And we're asking her to leave all of this behind.

_No, he's in the wrong, here. He brought her here and is forcing her to marry him. _

_But that isn't true, Thalia Grace, and you know it._

Both of you, just shut up! I mentally scream, putting in earbuds and turning on my iPod.

I'm drowning my feelings in music. I don't want to think anymore.

Percy

It isn't five minutes until we're clambering out of the van, eager to find solid ground once more.

"Next time," says a very shaky Annabeth. "I drive." She points a finger threateningly in Leo's face. "If you _ever_ get behind the wheel of a car again, I will kill you."

Leo laughs it off. "Okay, whatever you say, Annabeth."

"No, I don't think you understand." Her voice is like ice, slow and sharp and cold. I have no doubt that she's seconds away from murder. Her finger is centimeters from Leo's forehead, the painted nail threatening to stab him if he moves. "The driving was bad enough. But you had a car full of people and instruments and-"

"Annabeth." People in the parking lot are staring at us, and I don't blame them. Six teenagers with random musical instruments standing by a minivan while one of them yells and another looks sick? "Calm down. People are staring."

"I AM CALM!" She turns her fury-filled eyes on me, and I'd bet that if she could shoot lasers from her eyes I'd no longer exist.

"You guys are cute. Hey, Perce, remember that time-"

"No!" Anytime Leo ever said 'remember that time', it was something you'd typically want to forget. I was not in the mood to be embarrassed right now.

"Okay, pansies, stop arguing. It's not that big a deal." Jason, the hypocrite, intervenes. He and Leo argue over who gets the last orange straw for their milkshake, so he doesn't really have the right to talk.

"Can we please go inside now?" Nico asks, struggling to carry one if Frank's drums. "This stuff is heavy, and I have to pee."

So we do. Together, the six of us walk throb the front doors of the elegant glass building that is Olympus Records.


	41. Chapter 41

**A/N: HELLO INTERNET! This chapter ended up being really long, so I split it into 2. The second half should be up soon. **

**Hope you like this chapter... There were some characters that I LOVED to include, though they weren't supposed to make an appearance.**

**Disclaimer: if it's mentioned, I probably don't own it. Kinda why it's called FANfiction. Please don't sue me.**

Annabeth

Despite my irritation at Leo and his horrid driving skills, my jaw drops when we step through the doors to the Olympus Records office building. It's no Parthenon, but it's still an architect's dream. What's a shiny, sleek rectangle outside is beautiful indoors. Marble floors, a painted ceiling, and statues of the Greek Muses are only some of the features. Album covers, presumably ones that have gone gold or platinum, border the walls.

When we approach the front desk, the assistant greets us less-than-cheerfully.

Leo saunters right up to the desk, and in true Leo fashion leans on an elbow and grins.

"Hey Reyna."

The girl was not amused. Tersely, she returned the greeting. "Hi." Her tone was dry and serious.

"Never fear, Leo is here!"

"Joy." Reyna looked like this was anything but a joy.

Leo was not to be deterred. "So, whatcha doing Friday night?"

"Things that are none of your concern." Ouch. Anyone else would have gotten the hint by now, but not poor Leo. Either he was oblivious to Reyna's contempt for him, or he was stubborn. "Apollo's on the third floor. Good day." She turned back to her work.

"Reyna, baby, we've been down this road before. You should give me a chance! Don't all ladies love a bad boy?" I fought the urge to throw my hand over my face in embarrassment. But this wasn't the end of it. He kept talking. "I'm the super-sized McShizzle! All the ladies love Leo!"

Frank and Nico had set down the drum set, and Jason was checking the big digital clock overhead.

"And I'm sure you remember what was at the end of that road," Reyna said lightly before leaning over the counter, her face inches from Leo's. He grinned like a Cheshire Cat. She smiled back coyly, and reached her hand up to his cheek.

And then promptly twisted his ear.

"Ow!" He exclaimed, pulling back. "What was that for?" But Reyna wasn't done; she pressure pointed him, and then flicked Leo's head.

"Welcome to Olympus Records. Have a nice day."

Thalia

"Sil, I'm sorry you have to deal with Bobby and Matthew. They're bratty little pests." I was sitting with Silenna in the rec room while she supervised Annabeth's brothers. To get them in on the plan, I needed her to leave the room. Which, to my annoyance, she wasn't doing.

"They aren't any worse than Travis and Connor. I can handle them."

Dang, she actually likes the kids. I offer: "What would you say to a break?" Playing ninjas and trains and bug laboratory all afternoon has got to get boring at some point.

Sil jumps at the chance. "I'll take it. Good luck." She hops out of her seat and leaves the room.

The brothers look at me with wide eyes. Matthew protests. "But we were having fun! We don't want you!" He throws out a fist to hit me; I stop it easily.

I give a mischievous smile. "But we were going to pull pranks!" The boys share psychopath grins. Time to get to work.

Percy

The elevator ride to the third floor is probably the calmest moment yet. Then again, maybe least-chaotic is a better phrase; with Leo, nothing can ever be completely calm. He continues complaining about Reyna, and how he thought that 'this would be the day' she said yes and 'did he deserve the flick?'.

These encounters were nothing outside of the usual. Every time we came to OR, Leo would try to flirt with the pretty secretary. Even after she said no for the first time, he kept trying. And kept trying, even after she threatened and then carried out the threats of bodily harm. This could've been worse; he once ended up with a black eye and a bleeding lip in the same week.

Apollo could have cared less.

"Don't mess with Reyna," he'd once said while we were recording. "She's got her reasons for doing what she does."

He'd been drunk at the time of this statement, otherwise he wouldn't have said anything. Minutes later, he was composing poetry about himself and demanded we have a poetry slam like they do in coffee shops.

Once we arrive at the third floor, it's a shuffle to get off with all of the drum set. With my bass slung across my back, I lead the way to Apollo's office.

The door is closed, but music blares from inside. Not just any music: stuff like Fur Elise. Not music you'd expect to hear at full volume through a door.

We don't bother to knock; he wouldn't be able to hear us anyway. He's not doing anything, just sitting at his desk and playing air harp, a cowboy hat sitti stop his head.

"Oh! Hello!" He jumps up from his chair and pauses the music. "Didn't expect to see you guys back so soon. And you brought a guest. Who's this lovely lady?"

Annabeth, who has been lingering behind the rest of us, moves closer. "Annabeth Chase. And you're Apollo?"

"So, you're Percy's little girlfriend." He sticks out a hand, and we shake. "Nice to meet you. I hear you're going to sing for us, then?"

"Well... Um, I guess?"

Apollo claps his hands together and his eyes glow with enthusiasm. "Wonderful. I'm assuming those two-" he points to Jason and Leo- "Haven't worked out the song yet? You said you wanted to do a cover?"

I nodded. "You got it. We were thinking something that lots of people know, but that hasn't been overdone, y'know?" One could only listen to so many bad renditions of Hallelujah. Enough was enough.

"Leo, Jason, go into the booth to argue it out. The rest of you, sit down, get comfy. We'll be here for a while." After Jason and a still-grumbling Leo were sealed in the soundproof recording booth, Apollo continued. "How long have they been at it?"

After dumping the equipment, I plop down on one of the overstuffed couches next to Annabeth. Frank and Nico create a tower out of the drums before sitting on the other couch. Nico pulls out his GameBoy and headphones; Frank feels around in the cushions until he finds what he's been looking for: the peg game Apollo picked up at a Cracker Barrel ages ago. Hs addiction to it is almost as bad as Candy Crush.

"A couple of days. It was really bad this morning."

He nods knowingly. "You'll have to intervene on tour. People won't like it if they bicker all the time."

"Wait... On tour?" The agreement was that we weren't touring. Frank's grandmother would never let him be gone that long ("Shirking responsibility, Fai Zhang!") and I couldn't leave Annabeth. I doubted she wanted to hang around backstage the entire time. Hazel wasn't fond of the idea, either.

"Just a couple of shows." Placing a hand on the 'Play' button, he looked at Annabeth and I. "Do you mind? I'm going a bit stir crazy without background noise."

"No, go ahead." He sighs in relief and presses Play.

The soft notes of a piano reach our ears, and Apollo leans back in his chair. "Much better. Now, about the tour. It's just a few shows in the city and surrounding areas. Nothing major. Should take a week."

I swallow. "How many is 'a few'?" One week. We might be able to do one week. A few shows is about three, right? Maybe four.

"Six."

_Six. Six shows in seven days_. "When?"

"September. Right after you guys get back." He gestures to Annabeth and I, and it's then that it hits me: at the end of week, I'm getting married. In a few days... It's so _soon_.

"Oh. Okay?" It sounds more like a question than a confirmed answer. And really, I'm not sure of anything at this point. It all depends on locations and how long the shows will actually last.

"Excellent! I'll sign you both up. Who knows? After today, you might have a new member of the Half-Bloods." He wiggles his eyebrows at Annabeth, who blushes. Her hair falls in front of her face, like a silky blond curtain.

"I don't think so," she says sheepishly, pushing her hair behind her ears. "Not really into the whole performance thing. If you don't mind my asking, what's with the classical music?"

Apollo opens his mouth to answer when a shout is heard from the recording booth.

"Are you _insane_! Absolutely not!" cries Jason, while Leo shouts back in rapid-fire Spanish. And I don't speak it, but I get the feeling that Esperanza Valdez would not be pleased with the words coming from of her son's mouth.

"Quiet down, guys!" The album producer scolded through the speaker. "Keep it to a dull roar/ Or just don't argue anymore/ These are rules that you need to follow..." Oh, gods. He's not on the poetry kick again, is he? We'd assumed (and prayed. And begged. And considered sacrificing a prized sheep.) that he'd given it up. And now the man can't think of something to rhyme with follow. "Quick! I need a word!"

With a sigh, Frank and I began listing off various examples that were not 'Apollo'.

"Hollow."

"Swallow."

"Wallow." I was running out of vocabulary words. Oh, why didn't I pay more attention in Mr. Brunner's Latin class? We'd done a section on poetry, and I'd completely ignored it.

"Fellow?"

What the hell? Fellow doesn't rhyme with wallow, does it? "Um... Yellow?"

I glanced at Annabeth, who pursed her lips and had eyes alight with amusement. Frank shifted uncomfortably and began to fidget. Nico, oh dear gods. Nico was bent over in giggles, clutching his stomach like his guts would spill out.

And, really, what was so funny about yellow?

"Or else I'll paint you yellow! Yes, I like it!"

"That was, err... Lovely," Annabeth assured him. Apollo beamed like a child on Christmas.

Annabeth

_This_ was the musical genius Apollo? This immature, sorry excuse of a poet was one of the greatest producers of all time? And what was with the Stetson?

This had to be some kind of joke.

Then again, Percy and Frank weren't much better. Who rhymes 'follow' with 'yellow', for gods' sakes?

We were back on the subject of classical music.

"Do you understand why I listen to it? While modern music is well and good, it would be nowhere without the classics. This music paved the way for today. Listen." He pressed play on the CD player, and soft notes of music fill the air. It sounds like a lullaby, or something played in Carnegie Hall.

It's beautiful, and sounds very familiar.

"Petzold, right? Minuet in G?"

"Correct. You know the classics?" His eyebrows lift slightly, in curiosity.

I shrug. "A little." My mom used to play them while she worked on her sculptures. I'd sit in the floor and color while she worked, creating designs for houses in outer space.

And so we go on with the game, with the occasional pause to yell ideas to Jason and Leo. ("_Kumbaya_! Let's sing Kumbaya!" Nico had declared excitedly, before being reminded that he wasn't in the band. He'd gone back to sulking after that.) They had begun throwing things at each other again, though quickly ran out of ammo, since there were only so many papers in a recording booth.

"Are they done yet?" Apollo calls out to Percy, who shakes his head.

"Not even close. They might need an intervention." I think an intervention was the least of their worries. They might need a doctor, specifically a mental health specialist.

"Okay. Last one, Annabeth." He presses play.

I get it in four seconds. "Debussy. Clair de Lune."

"Very good." Glancing towards the booth, Apollo sighs. "Time for them to get out. They aren't doing anything but pissing each other off."

He gets up and walks towards the booth; Nico puts down his Gameboy and Frank continues moving pegs in his game.

"This is what you guys have been doing? Rhyming 'yellow' with 'follow'? And playing peg games?" I give Percy and Frank each a pointed look; both of them look ashamed of themselves.

Nico isn't bothered at all. "Yep," he says casually, slouching seeping into the couch cushions. "Pretty much. Had a Mythomagic tournament once."

Thalia

"Okay, remember," I address the two boys in front of me. Bobby and Matthew stand attentively, their eyes holding a gleam of mischief. "Travis and Conner are grown ups-" Well, physically, anyway... "And they have jobs that they can't lose. So don't let them get caught, okay?" I'd had the pleasure of making the acquaintance of the Stoll brothers one day in the garden. One of them (that I later learned was Travis) had been tied to a tree with a green garden hose. Luke also told tales of how they'd snuck into the kitchen and swapped all of the sugar for salt. When Annabeth had mentioned the idea of pulling a prank on Carol, I knew they'd be perfect for the job.

I was, however, a bit wary of getting the four troublemakers together.

"Okay, Thalia, we got it!" Matthew said, his tone growing sarcastic. Bobby nodded along in agreement. "I thought you said we were going to prank Mom."

Gods help me. "Yeah, we will. When Annabeth gets home. Right now, you and Travis and Connor are going to plan your prank." They were the distraction, for when Annabeth and I would do the actual pranking.

The two bus pondered this for a moment, before Bobby said something unexpected. "Annabeth's getting married." He was so serious, so solemn. It was a bit unnerving.

"Yeah," I said hesitantly. "She is." And then a thought hit me like a bus: what would leaving do to Annabeth's brothers? Sure, they were brats half the time, and, yeah, they did have a bitch of a mother. But they were attached to Annabeth, and they'd wonder what happened to her.

But they're, like, seven. They'll be the easiest to console. And, eventually, the fact that way had an older sister would be a distant memory.

"I don't want her to."

He took the words right out of my mouth. "I don't, either, kiddo," I whisper. "I don't, either."

Percy

Once Apollo brings Jason and Leo back, we get down to buisness. And, no, we are not defeating Huns.

"Okay," Apollo takes a deep breath. "Let's go about this calmly. Does anyone have a song idea?" I suddenly felt like I was in pre-school, when the teacher sat us down and explained that 'boys and girls, we do not... pants people.' (It was Leo that started the pants-ing fiasco at Little Smiles Pre-School. It had started a trend of onesies and tightly-cinched belts.)

No one said a word. After a few seconds of silence, Apollo continued. "Okay. Does anyone know what song they refuse to perform?" Nico raised his hand. "Yes, Nico?"

Nico addressed all of us, not just Apollo. "If you dare to cover Death Cab for Cutie, I will never speak to any of you again. Capiche?" Huh. Who knew Nico felt so strongly for Death Cab.

"Anyone else?" Our album producer cleared his throat.

And I'm not sure how it started, but everyone was screaming again. I couldn't understand entire conversations, but the snippets I caught were enough to understand: we were such a mess. And until we got organized, just a little, we'd never get anything done.

_"But I want to be the harmonica player!"_

"-do I _look_ like I want to keel over? Absolutely-"

"-and then she's like 'do these jeans make me look fat?' And I swear to gods, I was going to-"

"-just line the bottom of the pan. They'll taste amazing! Hazel makes brownies all the time, but she won't add M&Ms-"

"-wouldn't it just be easer to let Annabeth pick? She has to-"

Amid all the shouting male voices, there was a soft, feminine voice. "Percy?" I look away from the madness into the concerned eyes of Annabeth. She's drumming her fingers against the leather arm of the couch. "Do you think they'll mind if we slip out? It's a bit hectic."

But before we can go, Jason starts yelling at us.

Annabeth

"No, that's a stupid song!"

"Annabeth!" Jason shouts, and the room instantly grows quiet. Five sets of eyes land on me, and I cease my tapping.

"What?" No way I was getting involved in this argument. The yelling was too much.

"What's the first song that comes to mind?"

_Proof_. "I don't know...? Happy Birthday?" I shrug and feel my cheeks grow hot.

My answer disappoints them. Leo facepalms, Frank snickers, and Jason rolls his eyes. "Seriously. Name a song. And please don't say something like the Barney theme song, I beg of you." He sends a glare at Leo, who I assume suggested the Barney theme song.

"Oh, okay? Um..." My mind is stuck on that one. And the guys like Paramore, right? Taking a deep breath, I rush my words. "Proof by Paramore. Best song ever. Nothing else needs to be said."

All four (sorry, five: Nico's still sitting under the table with his Gameboy) boys and Apollo remain silent and still, or so they want me to think. I see them steal glances out of the corners of their eyes, the slight head gestures.

I move my hands in a 'let's speed this up a bit' motion, and Leo finally speaks up.

"I'm fine with it. It's a good song."

"Works for me," pipes up Frank, who has migrated to the other couch.

Apollo throws his hands into the air. "Finally! Okay, Percy, Annabeth... Into the booth. We have a song to record, and not much time to do it."

"Baby, if I'm half the man I say I am," Percy met my eyes as he sang,

"If I'm a woman with no fear just like I claim I am." I felt myself grinning, even though we'd sung the song at least six times. They'd tried to get us to record separately so they could mash the recordings together, but we were playing off each other's energy so much that it was foolish to record it any other way.

"Then I believe in what you say, there's nothing left for you to do. The only proof that I need is you."

"That's a wrap!" the producer clapped his hands together. "You guys can come out now." Jason, Leo, Frank, and Nico had been sent down the hall to another booth to record the instrumental. These few minutes before they got back would be the most quiet I'd had all day, and I planned not make the most of it.

"Sit down," I'd demanded Percy, pushing his shoulders down. Maybe he'll sit so I can use him as a pillow. A nap sounds nice right now. The rest of the Half-Bloods had left me mentally drained. "You are now my pillow. Don't move." Percy didn't complain. I lean on his shoulder, and my eyelids close.

Apollo had turned the lullabies back on, more quietly this time, and they were adding to the effect. I was lulling off to dreamland when Nico came bursting through the door, screaming at lightning speed.

_"PERCYANDANNABETHLET'SGO_! Jason says we're _GONNAGOTOSTORMWOOD,WHATEVERTHEHELLTHATIS! WE'LLMEETYOUINTHECAR. LEOISN'TDRIVING_!"

Fighting a groan, I sit up straight. By the time I get my bearings, Nico had disappeared. "What the hell? Did you understand a word that came out of his mouth?"

Percy shrugs. "Ehh. He said something about Stormwood Castle."

Now this piqued my interest. "They have castles in New York?" I'd thought the whole castle movement had ended in Europe, and that, with the exception of a few Hollywood mansions, there weren't any in America.

"Yeah, we have one. You'll love it- for a while, it was part of the Catholic Church and it got a bit of redecoration- it's beautiful." Calling out a quick goodbye to Apollo, Percy took my hand and we dashed out to the minivan.


	42. Chapter 42

**Hello, Internet! **

**Its been ages, but I'm back! If you read my now-replaced Author's Note, you'd see why this is a good thing, (yay! No more feelings of depression!). If you didn't, just know this: I wasn't at my tip-top, and couldn't write anything. Now I'm back. The end. I'll try not to be gone that long again. **

**This chapter contains several artistic liberties. **

**There's a scene in this chapter, and I had a specific look in mind for it. I had seen pictures of an old stone castle thing, but it was in Scotland. For obvious reasons, Percy and Annabeth are not going to go to Scotland for a day trip. So I thought: hey! There's probably something similar in New York, right? I'll just look around on Google and Pinterest, I'll find something.**

**After thirty minutes of searching, I couldn't find the right church. Maybe I can use an old theater or cemetery- no luck there, either. Turns out, New York has no old castle-like buildings that would look right. **

**I considered cutting the scene, but it was so fun to write and I needed a way for Annabeth to realize that she's made a lot of promises that she can't keep. In the next chapter, she makes one more that's small, but at the same time oh-so-major.**

**So bare with me, New York natives and people that know a lot about travel sights. (Also- lets just pretend that Birdy's rendition of Skin Love was from the early 2000s. It was released in 2012 (2011?) but I chose to ignore that.)**

**Part 2 will try to be up by the end of the week. (Possibly Monday).**

**I realized that I stopped doing the song quote at the beginning of each chapter. Whoops.**

**Is chapter doesn't really have a song, but I couldn't stop listening to Young and Beautiful, Pretty When You Cry, and Body Electric by Lana Del Rey, and I'm a Mess, Afire Love, and Don't by Ed Sheeran while writing it. Not sure if any of that transferred, but... **

**THANK YOU SO MUCH TIMES INFINITY GAZILLION FOR REVIEWS, FAVORITES, AND FOLLOWS. (Especially you, 'negative asshole'(Guest). Your review brought me great joy. I'm SO SORRY you're bored. :) )**

**Okay, I'm done. Here goes:**

**Disclaimer: I don't own PJO, its characters, or any of the music or products mentioned in this chapter. (I do, however, own the backstory of Stormwood Castle).**

Annabeth

Frank was driving, which made the 2 hour-long car ride much safer... And a lot longer. I hadn't realized how far into the city we were until we started to leave. Because no way in hell did it take us forty-five minutes to get to Olympus Records.

(Later, I'd check the speed limit. It was posted at 45- Leo was pushing 60 and Frank was trudging along at 35. It had led me to wonder- does anyone in this damn state know how to drive?)

They'd left the instruments at the studio, so the ride was less crowded. Percy and I had climbed into the backseat to a red-faced Leo, clutching his nose, and a breathless Jason and Nico. From what I could gather from their incoherent speech, Leo had tried to say goodbye to Reyna. And she'd punched him.

"It's all right, Valdez. You'll be okay. I don't think Reyna's your type."

Everyone was muttering condolences to poor Leo. It was weird, seeing him so... brought down and depressed over a girl. Then again, I didn't know Leo particularly well. Maybe he was always like this... Though it was a far cry from the happy mechanic who made stupid jokes.

The first half hour was spent comforting Leo. Percy and Jason were crammed on either side of the curly-haired boy in the back seat, and were trying to be encouraging. I'd slipped up into the middle row, and spent my time split between the front and back. I chatted quietly with Nico, who had the front passenger seat. And then, every soft minutes or so, I'd turn around and check on Leo. Percy and Jason weren't making any progress.

We'd finally hit a highway, and Frank sped up a bit. Since I was turned around, I could see NYC disappearing behind me, giving way to a crowd of trees.

Percy

Thank gods Leo wasn't driving, because the road wove through trees and took turns every mile or so.

Leo, fortunately, had recovered from Reyna's rejection. Or so it seemed. He wasn't back to making stupid jokes yet, but he wasn't fallen over in a heap, either.

After the first hour, he even requested that someone turn the radio on. "Something happy!" he's said, causing Nico to flip through the stations. He eventually settled on a children's station, playing You Are My Sunshine. "Happy enough?" he asked, sarcasm seeping into his voice.

"No!" cried Leo. "Don't take the sunshine!" Nico had changed the station.

Frank pulled the minivan into a rest area. "Anyone have to pee? Because there aren't any stops for the next 45 minutes, and I'm not going to have a repeat of Hershey Park!" Jason and I look pointedly at Leo. His mother had tried to take us to Hershey park a few years ago. Leo had been so tired he'd drunk an entire pot of coffee. Once we were on the interstate, where there weren't any exits for miles, he'd announced that he had to pee. Esperanza had avoided road trips since, and banned Leo from more than one cup of coffee at a time.

"What?" he asked defensively. "I don't have to go!"

"Then move over. It's crowded, I'm moving up." We shuffle around, and I manage to clamber into the middle row next to Annabeth.

Frank places his hands on the wheel. "Well, if nobody has to pee, I guess we can..."

Two cries of "Wait!" spring to the air, and Nico and Leo jump out and run to the bathrooms.

Annabeth

After our pit stop, the car ride is quiet. Nico has fiddled with the radio, but the only station coming in clearly was bluegrass, which is apparently a variation of country, as I am informed by Nico.

"Not that it makes much of a difference," he'd said quickly. "It's just got more banjos and whatnot."

"Whatever it is, change it!" yapped Jason. "Here!" He'd thrust his iPod into my hands. "Give him this."

Now I leaned forward and handed the silver device to Nico, who'd plugged it into the car's speaker system. Immediately, Taylor Swift's cheerful voice begins to fill the silence. Four heads turn to look at the iPod's owner; Frank glances in the rearview mirror.

"What is... Jason?" Leo's voice hitches at the end, like he's containing laughter.

Jason's face grows red. "It's Piper's," he mumbles, slumping into the seat. "She hates MCR, and I said no to One Direction."

"Then explain why you have every album."

"I- _what_? Let me see that!" Jason lunges towards the front seat.

I glance at Percy, eyebrows raised. He mirrors my expression, and I can tell we're thinking the same thing: Are they really at it again? Sure enough, the minivan erupts into a cacophony of screeching.

"How do you know how many albums she has out?"

"For the love of God, please turn it off! Before it gets stuck in my- too late." Then Nico begins humming along. And then singing. And then screaming at the top of his lungs.

Between an arguing Leo and Jason, a singing Nico, and Taylor Swift busting the speakers, it was a wonder I heard my phone. The caller ID says 'Thalia'.

"Hello?" I shout. "Nico, can you turn the radio down? Leo and Jason, stop-"

There's laughter on the other end. "Sounds like you're having a hell of a time, there, Annabeth. You guys killing toddlers? What's with the screaming?"

"The wonderful vocals are Nico and Taylor Swift. They're singing a duet. And Leo and Jason are arguing..."

"Again? Do they have unresolved sexual tension or something? Put me on speaker," she demands.

_Who's that_? Percy mouths.

_Thalia_. He nods. "Guys, shut up for five seconds. Thalia wants to say hi." I had no doubt that she had other things to say, but who knows what could come out of her mouth? Into the phone, I continue talking. "You're on speaker, Thals!"

"I am? Okay. Hi. This is your leader, and she has comments for each of you:

First, Jason and Leo: just go screw and let off some steam. The constant bickering is getting on everyone's nerves. Also, Leo? Learn to drive."

"Are you implying-" Jason began, while Leo set off on a tirade. "I know how to drive!"

"Sure ya do," she said dismissively. "Frank: Candy Crush is not healthy for you. And I accidentally busted one of the drumheads. Well, not me, exactly. But it's broken. Sorry."

Frank groaned from the driver's seat. "How broken is 'busted'?"

"You don't really want to know. Annabeth and Percy: Bobby and Matthew have made the acquaintance of Travis and Connor, which is probably the worst decision I have ever made. Could you pick up some hair dye on the way home?"

Hair dye? Leo and Nico are muffling giggles, Jason's fighting a smile, and Percy's got the funniest look on his face. I can only grimace at the thought of what the four boys could have done to her. "Why do you need hair dye?" I ask tentatively. She might be a bit... _touchy_ on the subject.

But Thalia is as cheerful as she's ever been. "Hmm? Oh, it's not for me. I don't really know the details, but pick whatever color Carol hates most."

What did they have planned? I couldn't help the grin spreading across my face. "This sounds like a brilliant plan, whatever it is."

Thalia

When I call Annabeth, I wasn't expecting the chaos on the other end.

"Hello?" She sounds stressed out the wazoo. "_Nico- Leo and Jason, stop_!" Yep. She's probably ripping her hair out. Percy himself wasn't bad, but his friends were weird and annoying, especially Leo. He and Jason argued relentlessly, like Percy and I. It must be a family trait.

I'm still not sure what I'm going to do about my dad. Maybe he won't care what I do; Jason seems to have a nonexistent leash, after all. I'll have to ask Percy about the Grace family, though I'll have to be incredibly discreet. He's smarter than people first assume.

Who knows; I could have a slew of extended family. Grandparents, aunts and uncles, cousins, a family fish. My mind wanders at the possibilities.

Two noises simultaneously pull me back to my phone all with Annabeth. The first is on her end, a dramatic, breathy scream of "_You are the best thing that's ever been mine!_" The next is from my side of the conversation: Bobby and Matthew have broken through one of the drums. That's something else I'll have to replace; they've already snapped a branch off one of the trees in the garden and dented a silver picture frame.

"Sounds like you're having a hell of a time, there, Annabeth. You guys killing toddlers? What's with the screaming?" I'd love to kill some children, and there are two available ones right here, not to mention the 20-something year old boys outside creating a mud pit.

"The wonderful vocals are Nico and Taylor Swift. They're singing a duet. And Leo and Jason are arguing..." Annabeth trails off. _Again? Is that all they know how to do?_

"Again? Do they have unresolved sexual tension or something? Put me on speaker," I demand, and wait for her to do so.

After giving the boys the 'what for' and apologizing to Frank, I fill Annabeth in on the plan details and ask her to pick up hair dye. "Whatever color Carol hates most."

"This sounds like a brilliant plan," Annabeth says.

Glancing at Bobby and Matthew, I try to imitate the classic evil villain grin from kids' movies. "I believe it is."

Annabeth

After my phone conversation with Thalia, which ended abruptly with the sound of breaking glass, the car ride progresses uneventfully. Jason and Leo stop bickering, Nico stops singing, and Frank continues driving without fretting over his busted drumhead.

We've just passed a road sign declaring that the exit for Stormwood Castle was 20 miles away, and everyone's getting antsy. Percy's asleep, drool dripping from his mouth, while Nico fidgets in the front seat. Jason's banging his head against the window while trying to keep a snoring Leo on his side of the seat.

And me? I'm bored out of my freaking skull. The pretty scenery was distracting for a while, but a girl can only look at so many pretty trees before they become just plain old trees, each barely distinguishable from the next.

It's silent, save for the quite hum of the tires on the road and Leo's soft snores. I'm starting to nod off myself, leaning over to rest my head on Percy's shoulder, when Frank starts screaming. Percy shoots up out of his seat, with a groggy cry of "I'm awake!" while Jason slams his head into the window extra-hard. Leo sits up abruptly, rubbing his eyes and screaming profanities.

"What the hell? I wa' seepin'..." he whines nice he's finished his cursing. Rubbing his messy curls, Leo tries to glare with half-lidded eyes, but it sends more of an '_I'm constipated_' message than '_I'm going to kill you, silly Chinese Canadian baby man'._

"Believe me, I'd love to let you sleep. But we'll be there in thirty minutes. I was going to sing '99 bottles of beer on the wall', if that helps."

Stretching like a cat, Percy yawns. "Could you drive a little faster, please? I can't wait to get out of this damn van."

"Hey!" Leo jumps to defend his mother's vehicle. "It's a MINIvan!" He puts emphasis on the 'mini'. "Which means it is cuter than a regular van. Like mini cupcakes. And mini cinnamon rolls. And miniature poodles."

"And your-" starts Nico, only to be interrupted.

"Okay! That's enough." Jason speaks up loudly. "There are ladies present."

Is that some kind of implication? Normally, I'd argue the point, but I don't have any desire to hear how that sentence was going to end.

"LadieS? I think Annabeth's the only chick here-"

"I was talking about you, idiot."

"Hey!" Leo jumped to defend his masculinity. I could only shake my head and laugh; was this what I had missed out on all those years in California? Immature teenage boys making stupid jokes? Maybe Thalia and I hadn't missed that much, after all.

Thalia

I have got to find better ways to entertain these little boys. It wasn't even three, and they'd managed to do everything 'fun' short of digging up the yard or making explosives. I had one last idea up my sleeve, and then they'd have to call in the professionals.

"Okay!" I clap my hands together and try to seem cheerful. "Bobby, Matthew-"

"Why'd you say his name first?" demands Matthew, slamming down his glass of apple juice. The golden liquid splashed over the Jackson's dining room table... again.

Grabbing the dishrag, I quickly mop up the spill. They were going to cause ants if they kept this up. "Fine." I sighed. I wasn't in the mood to argue with anyone today, except maybe Carol. "Matthew and Bobby-"

"Thalia, I want more juice." The six year-old held out his glass, while his brother slurped the rest of his through a bendy straw.

"Forget the juice, Bobby. How would you two like to bake something?" This was a last resort; the last time Annabeth and I took them into a kitchen, brownie batter ended up on the ceiling.

The idea works; the twins' faces light up. "Yes!" cries Matthew, while Bobby does a happy dance.

"Okay. What do you want to make- cinnamon muffins or chocolate chip cookies?" _Please pick the cookies, please pick the cookies_. They were less messy, and time consuming to make from scratch, but they baked quickly. The boys couldn't get into too much trouble in twelve minutes, right?

"Cookies!" Bobby shouted, while Matthew demanded "Muffins!" This disagreement turned into a screaming battle.

"Okay!" I threw my hands in the air. "Enough!" This got their attention, and the boys stopped yelling. "Maybe we can make both. If you're good." Two sets of eyes met mine, sharing equal expressions of excitement. "Now, lets go and make cookies, to surprise everyone. I heard that Percy likes blue cookies. What do you think? Should we make those?" There had to be a recipe somewhere in the kitchen. I'd just have to find it.

"Thalia?" Bobby asked. "Can we bake cookies now?"

"But **_I_** want-"

Annabeth had better come home soon, or there wasn't going to be a home to come back to. Just me, standing over a pile of dead bodies with a glass of tea in my hand, regretting nothing.

Annabeth

Stormwood Castle is not what I was expecting. Tall, gray stone turrets rose from the high, ivy-covered walls, and a labyrinth of roses framed the property. A simple wooden sign announced our arrival.

"There it is," Percy whispers, pointing to the entrance. Grand wooden doors, the kind with fancy knockers, kept the interior hidden from view. "What do you think?"

What did I think? "It... It's absolutely breathtaking." I couldn't find words... "Why is there a European-style castle in New York?"

"For a while," Nico, who appears to be the know-it-all about random things, explains. "It was a convent. Some of the nuns still reside here, actually, but we won't go to that ... Before that, it was a church, Catholic, I think. And before that, it was a house for some old heiress." Huh, who knew Nico liked history. Clearing his throat, he continues with the tale of the old heiress. "Her husband dead, never had any kids, so she decided that 'hey! I want a damn fancy house!' And so she had the place build in the 1820s, though it wasn't finished for ten years."

"Oh. That's..." I search for the right word, eventually settling on "Interesting."

Nico beamed. "It's supposed to mirror some family home in Scotland or Italy or someplace. There's a picture of the original home inside."

Scotland. Home of gorgeous stone buildings, faery tales, and rich history. This castle was even more intriguing than I had expected, and I couldn't wait to get inside and explore.

Everyone cheers when we pull into the parking space several minutes later. My legs are asleep and wobbly as I climb out, relishing the blue sky and fresh air. There's a slight breeze, and the colors seem brighter here. The grass too green, the roses vibrant shades of pink.

"No more car rides, I beg of you," Jason mutters, hopping out of the back. "I was about to strangle His Royal Meathead over there." He nudges a shoulder toward Leo, who is examining wheels on another vehicle.

"Such exquisite crastmanship," he remarks to himself, holding a small magnifying glass against the silver hubcaps. "Ooh... Chrome!" Is he... Drooling?

"Come on, Leo," Percy says, hoisting the fanboy up by his shoulders. "Time to go. The chrome will be there when we get back."

Two-by-two, the six of us walk along the gravel path to the ticket stand, Percy dragging a sulking Leo in front. We stop several feet away from the ticket counter, which is run by a caramel-haired girl.

"I'll go get the tickets," Leo says, quickly recovered. There's a glint in his eye, full of mischief. "You guys go on ahead. There's a lovely lady that looks like she could use some Leo at the ticket counter." He hurries off to get tickets, leaving the rest of us standing in the courtyard.

"Um..." I wonder aloud, unsure of how to phrase my question without sounding rude.

"Yes, he's always like that." Percy says with a sigh.

"You don't say," I reply dryly. Though only knowing him for a short while, I feel confident that I know Leo's personality and traits well enough to make assumptions.

Percy's friends may be idiots, but I think that, slowly, they're growing on me. Who knows, maybe they could've been my friends, too.


	43. Chapter 43

**Author's Note- Hi guys! I'm still alive, and I am SO SO SORRY for being gone. It's been a rough couple of months, but thanks for sticking with me. **

**I'm not sure if Fanfiction notifies you lot, but chapter 42 has been updated and replaced. So entire chapter's there, and you might want to go back and read it. (You definitely want to go back and read it.)**

**As I said last chapter, this one has a CRAP TON of artistic liberty. As far as I know, Stormwood doesn't exist, nor is there anything like it in New York. (I'm sure there's something similar, but if it has the exact same backstory I'll eat my own shoe.)**

**We're going to pretend the Birdy version of 'Skinny Love' was written in the very early 2000s, and that young Annabeth memorized every note. (She feels OOC in this chapter, as well. I don't like it, but I haven't written in so long that I can't get into her mind like I used to. I'm working on it, though.) **

**We're also going to pretend that the furnishings in Stormwood match up with the time period. Obviously, not all of them will, but I wasn't horribly concerned for historical accuracy. **

**I've gone back to school for the year, and it sucks. I know almost no one, and the people I do know are my worst enemies (maybe a bit of an exaggeration. Ether way, I don't like them.) I'll try to write a bit since I get out early most days. But, y'know, life sometimes gets in the way. And by the way, college sucks. Don't do it. (Do whatever your little hearts desire. I just really dislike college.**

**HAPPY BLOOD OF OLYMPUS DAY! I'm beyond excited. As for spoilers, I'll keep mine to myself and ask you to do the same. 'Cause spoilers suck. (But it's really good!) **

**Disclaimer: Yeah. I wish. (No, I don't own anything. Percy Jackson and its associated titles are property of Rick Riordan and Disney- Hyperion books. I'm sure they have a more technical copyright info, but my books are on loan at the moment, so I can't go look up all the technicalities.) Nor do I own the numerous other pop culture references.**

Annabeth

"Hello, welcome to Stormwood Castle. If you'll follow me, please, we'll start the tour." A gray-haired woman in a simple black dress leads us down a hallway dimly lit by candles and flickering gas lamps. I study the stone floors, the arched hallways, and am in awe of what I see.

"Wow," I breathe. This place is incredible.

The tour guide, who introduces herself as Alice, gives us a brief history of the castle. "-was donated to the Church in 1853. The parish priest at the time, Joseph Sweeney-"

"This is boooring!" Leo drawled in a sing-song tone. "Can we go somewhere else?"

"Shh!" Several people in the group hiss, including a couple of middle-aged tourists holding travel mugs of coffee.

Once they all turn around, Leo sticks his tongue out. Nico snickers, and Jason punches his cousin in the arm.

"Ow!" the younger boy hisses, throwing a glare towards Jason. "What the he-"

The tourists 'shh' at us again, and we begin moving down the hallway.

"Rose Hathaway was the daughter of a Duke, who moved his family from Scotland in 1762-" The tour guide's monotone echoes off the bare stone walls as we move through the hallways like a great winding serpent.

"We'll be passing a room in a moment, called the Great Room. It was in this room that-"

"I gotta go to the bathroom!" Leo stage whispers, looking around frantically. Frank groans, Percy facepalms, and Nico shakes his head.

"You've got to be kidding me. You just went!"

"Well I have to go again!" Leo sang with urgency. He wandered off in the direction we came, is appearing around the corner.

"Rose Stormwood commissioned this home just three years before her death in 1827. In her will, Stormwood Castle and surrounding properties were bequeathed to a cousin, who donated it to the Church and saw it converted to a nunnery."

After several more minutes of walking and facts, Leo had still not returned. The guide set us free to wander about the castle, reminding us to 'notice the lovely painting of the original in Scotland' on our way out.

"Where do you think he went?" I whispered to Percy, who was picking at a loose thread in a tapestry. The giant fabric depicted a whimsical scene, of trees and will o' the wisps. The one next to it showed a white horse rising from sea foam.

"He probably fell in, or went back to the ticket booth. Let's go outside, I wanted to talk to you." He takes my hand and leads me down the corridors.

Percy

Out the door, down the maze of halls. Annabeth and I wander the old castle, with its dusty carpets and old furniture. Curiously rounding corners, not knowing where they'll take us next.

"This place is like a treasure hunt, or an episode of Supernatural. There's always something amazing around every corner, but you don't know if it's neat-amazing or creepy-amazing," she says as we turn another corner. "Like that." Annabeth points at a stuffed goat head on the wall. "Who stuffs a goat?"

I laugh; it is a rather funny-looking decoration. "Someone with a goat fetish."

Annabeth looks at me like I've grown a third arm. "Goat fetish? How the hell did you come up with that?"

"Think about it. Why else would someone have a goat head stuffed and mounted on a wall?"

"You're insane," she laughs. It's a bright, joyful sound, so different from the way she is around Carol.

I shudder. The mere thought if the guests back at the house makes me want to never return. Would there even be a house to return to, after Bobby and Matthew were through with it?

Annabeth notices my expression. "You okay?"

"Me? Yeah, I'm wonderful. How about you?"

She gives me a look, her gray eyes puzzled. "I'm good...?"

I kissed her temple. "Then let's go." And we continued our exploration of the castle.

Annabeth

We eventually made it to an outbuilding. Sure, it took nearly forty minutes, but that wasn't MY fault... Partially... Curse Percy Jackson and his lips, and curse this castle for having the perfect corners to kiss in.

The hallways eventually led us to the out-of-doors, where we followed a stone path to a stained-glass heaven. Entering the heavy wooden doors, the colors began to form shapes.

"It's so pretty," breathed Percy, his eyes wide as dinner plates.

I glanced around; the room wasn't that remarkable. The walls were dark, nondescript. The floor was a plain gray stone. The only thing remotely interesting was the ornate wooden door on the opposite side of the room; swirls of brass decorated the entire surface of the wood. "It's a room, Percy." The door held my attention, however. I couldn't look away.

"Annabeth, look!" He pointed towards the ceiling, where the red and yellow glass sections depicted a sunrise. Sunlight shone through the domed ceiling, bathing the walls in colored light. "It's so beautiful."

He was like Leo and the chrome in the parking lot. But it was pretty...

"Yes, that's nice. Come on, I think there's something back here..." I step towards the door, but Percy's still in awe of the stained glass ceiling.

"Seaweed Brain," I mutter, pushing the heavy door open. The hallway is dim, the only light coming from three tiny windows covered in aged glass. It's full of bubbles and not very clear, so it distorts the light slightly.

There's another door at the end of this hallway, similar to the one before. Glancing behind me, I push it open.

No one's been in this room in years.

At least an inch of dust covers everything in it, and the ancient brocade curtains are ridden with holes, presumably from moths. There is little light, but the dim rays peeking out from behind the curtains offer enough to get my bearings. And what I see nearly makes me cry: a piano. It's the only item in the room not covered in dust; in fact, it shines like new.

"Oh my gods," I breathe, stepping lightly, tentatively, cautiously towards the piano. Could I remember the beginning notes to anything? It had been so long since I'd played...

I trailed my fingertips over the glistening ivory keys, feeling nostalgic. Mom had played the piano a bit, and tried to pass some of her skills to me. I'd taken up lessons before she died, but lost interest when Carol came. Not 'lost interest', per say, but it was something she wanted me to do, and I didn't want to give in. I'd stopped playing altogether, and it was one of the biggest mistakes of my life.

Surely no one would mind if I...

I checked behind me; no one else was here. The door was closed. The coast was clear; Percy was too enamored with the stained glass to notice I was gone. I sat at the black bench and lifted my wrists. My fingers were poised, ready to play. I press a key- B flat. It's perfectly in tune.

Now, if I could remember any music. Something more intricate than 'Mary had a Little Lamb', preferably.

I gently pressed middle C, and then a C chord. I know what I'm playing, and I hadn't even realized it. The next notes flew from my fingertips and came out as brilliant sound.

_ G, B, B, B, C._

_Come on, skinny love_

_C, B, B, G._

_Just last the year._

A few more notes, and I am lost in the swirling world of music. So much so that I start humming, quietly at first. But the quiet hums progressed into full-blown singing. Very loud singing, which I'm attributing to what happened later. But, at the time, all I was concerned with were my fingers pressing the keys.

"_And I told you to be patient. _

_And I told you to be fine. _

_And I told you to be balanced. _

_And I told you to be kind. _

_And then all your love was wasted. _

_Then who the hell was I?"_

Thalia didn't understand my love of the piano, of its great artists and music. The classical renditions of punk songs didn't cut it for her. Then again, she didn't like any music that she found 'lacking', meaning without a strong drum beat.

I played the last chord and sang the end note, then nearly fell to the floor. Percy stood in the doorway, clapping quietly.

"I'm sorry, I left you in there, didn't I?"

"No, no, it's fine. That was beautiful." I find myself blushing and biting back a smile.

"More beautiful than the stained glass ceiling?" I tease, but my mind is on repeat. He called my playing beautiful.

Percy grins. "A million times more beautiful. I heard you singing... I didn't know you could play."

Another wave of heat to my cheeks. "Yeah. I haven't in years... I missed it." Cue the nostalgia. Percy fidgets, like he's indecisive on asking for something.

"Would you teach me?" he blurts. "Please?"

Percy

Call me a bad boyfriend, fiancé, whatever, but I didn't notice when Annabeth left the room. At first. Once I did, though, my mind went straight to code red. _Where'd she go? Oh my gods, I let Annabeth get kidnapped, she's probably lying dead in a ditch somewhere... _The typical panicked thoughts.

I was considering calling the police- if we even got cell service this far out- when I noticed the door. It was a dark, heavy wood, ornately decorated with brass swirls. Just like any other fancy door in the main house. But this one was open.

Might as well look...

I swung the door open further and began walking down a dusty hallway, barely lit by the afternoon sun.

"Annabeth?" I called, but there was no answer. I was just turning around when I heard the sounds of a piano.

I (naturally) do what any person in a horror movie does when there's an unwarranted sound in a presumably empty building- I decide to investigate, like Scooby Doo.

But what if it's a killer? part of me says._ What if they lure their victims to their deaths with beautiful piano music? I'd better find something to defend myself... _

After riffling through my pockets, I come up with three items: a probably useless cell phone, a half-stick of Juicy Fruit, and a ballpoint pen.

I suppose I could chuck the phone at them, or put gum on the door handles. If only the pen would turn into a sword or something, and make itself useful.

Taking a breath, I open the door slightly.

In the dim lighting of the room, I can see Annabeth seated at a piano. She's the one playing, and her singing is beautiful. She looks like an angel, her golden curls framing her face and the light shining around her head like a halo. She looks like she was meant to play that piano, like it's an extension of herself.

Part of me is shocked. She could play? It occurred to me that there were probably lots of things I didn't know about Annabeth. There were things she didn't know about me, either, and that bothered me. I didn't know her favorite color, or if she'd ever broken a bone, or what her proper amount of sleep was. We needed to fix that.

Once she finished the song, I clap. Annabeth looks up suddenly, and nearly jumps out of her skin.

"That was beautiful."

"I'm sorry, I left you in there, didn't I?" she notes sheepishly, tucking her chin.

"No, it's fine. That was beautiful." She blushes; a beautiful scarlet color.

I'm sure my face is filled with the same shade after she asks, "More beautiful than the stained glass ceiling?"

_Absolutely_. I begin to regret my excessive fawning over the window. "A million times more beautiful. I heard you singing," I offer as an explanation. "I didn't know you could play."

Annabeth shrugs. "I haven't in years." From the wistful look in her eyes, I can tell that piano was an important part of her life, at some point. "I missed it."

The question pops out"Would you teach me? Please?" Please please please please.

My sudden question has made an already embarrassed Annabeth even more flustered. "I... I'm not really a teacher..." She stammers, fiddling with her nails.

Is that the only thing standing in the way? "I don't care." And I don't. I can't explain the need to learn the piano, even if it's just the basics. I know my mom used to play, a little. And why not add more instruments to the band's montage?

"I can try..."

"Thank you, Annabeth!"

Frank

Somewhere along the way, Percy and Annabeth disappeared. Since Leo was driving us insane, Jason had decided that we ought to start the journey back. Only problem is, we had to find the two lovebirds first, which, on a property this size, would be a daunting task.

We'd split up at first, figuring that it'd be easier to tackle the main house that way. Among the old tapestries, garden fountains, and old portraits and photographs, we each found unexplainable oddities and dust bunnies. But no Percy or Annabeth. (I did, however, come across a stuffed goat head. Who stuffs a goat?)

After meeting up in the rose garden, Nico proposes we look in the cellar.

"Where else could they be? It'll take us fifty million eons to find them in this place."

"Well, there's a lovely outbuilding out that way," Leo pointed to a smaller, intricate building further from the parking lot. "And Percy never could resist a stained-glass window."

He's right; our friend did have an unexplainable pull towards the glass masterpieces. The building did have a nice ceiling, too, depicting a sunrise in yellows and reds.

"Has anyone tried calling either one of them?" Jason points out, ever the logic one.

"No cell service," Nico says in a bored tone, showing us his phone screen. Where the service bars are usually displayed, there's a red X in their place.

With a sigh, Jason relents to the stained glass outbuilding.

x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-

Naturally, the building is empty. We've searched the first room high and low, but there's no sign of Percy or Annabeth.

"We haven't checked in here..." Jason says, motioning to a dim hallway that ended with a closed door.

Leo scoffs. "I'm sure they're fine. Probably making out somewhere."

He's an idiot. Percy and Annabeth had a code of conduct, unlike Leo.

"I sincerely doubt that. Even so, we have to go find them."

"Come on, Nathan!"

What? I look at Jason. Maybe he understands this madness. The shake of his head tells otherwise.

"Who the hell is Nathan?"

Leo gave us the 'isn't it obvious?' look that he's infamous for. "Frank? Y'know, Nathan's beef franks? The hotdog company?" After a minute of peace and quiet, he clarifies. "It's supposed to be funny. Gods, don't you two have funny bones?"

"Considering I'm double jointed, yes, I s'pose so."

Leo's saved from coming up with a reply (thank the gods, less "jokes"!) when there's a voice from the other side of the door.

"Thank you Annabeth!"

Leo shoves the heavy wooden door open, and sure enough, there are Percy and Annabeth. She looks startled, and it's obvious as to why: Percy's practically strangling her in a hug.

"Are you two done?" Jason asks in a dry tone. He's probably close to strangling Leo, as well.

Leo chimes up. "You two are disgusting."

"We try." Percy plants a dramatic kiss on her cheek.

Leo gags, and I can't help but laugh. The romantic having no taste for romance, how ironic.

"Let's go, lovebirds, Nico needs some coffee."

"Nico needs to stop speaking about himself in third person," Jason mumbles.

Annabeth

"How much longer?" A very drowsy Nico whines, collapsing dramatically on the backseat.

"If Leo would stop pulling over at every exit..." Frank says tersely from the front passenger's seat, "Maybe we'd speed up a bit."

"Hey!" chimes Leo through the window. "That last time was so Jason-" Here, every face in the van turns to glare at the blond-haired boy. "Could pee. So I don't want to hear-"

"About how the six times before that were so you could get a snack? Yeah, don't blame the rest of us."

"Can we just go?" Percy raises his voice. "I'd like to get home before three a.m., thanks."

Leo raises his left hand defensively, while the right one places the nozzle back on the gas pump . "Whatever."

"Get in the car, Valdez!"

Percy

Things had finally (it seemed) settled down in the vehicle. It was past six, though, and we were still a long way from home. I wasn't sure we'd all make it back; there were, in the span of an hour, six death threats made, one slap given, and twelve bad jokes told. We'd switched seats three times since leaving Stormwood; once to separate Leo and Jason, and another to let me drive and Leo take a nap. We'd had to stop again shortly after to let Frank separate a bickering Nico and Leo.

Through all of this, Annabeth sat quietly, staring out the window with her earbuds in. Her face was set, her expression stone-like, as if she were preparing herself for what was to come at home.

Once we'd gotten back into range for cell service, her phone had nearly exploded with the alerts of missed calls and texts. Annabeth had read them all, her eyebrows raising higher with each one.

"Twenty seven texts, eighteen missed calls. I think my brothers broke your house, by the way." I had wanted to remind her that it was her house, too, but was interrupted by the shrieking voice of Esperanza Valdez.

_"Leo Valdez! Soy tus mamá! Cuando lleges a la casa..._" Leo looked terrified as his mother chewed him out in rapid-fire Spanish.

Nico started snickering, and Jason slugged him in the arm, giving a slight shake of his head. Not today, Nico. Leo's mom is scarier than the pits of hell when she's angry.

And she was livid.

Once Leo had finished listening to the voice message, he slowly put down his phone with shaking hands.

"Your mom's going to kill you," Jason noted. "What did she say, exactly?"

Leo gulped. "That she's going to kill me, if I'm not already dead in a ditch."

"Good luck with that."

"That's okay, Leo, I'll protect you!" cried Frank dramatically from the back seat.

"Thanks, Nathan." Leo winked and collapsed onto the back of the seat."When are we going to find some food? I'm starving!"

"You ought to pull over, Percy, and locate some dinner. Before Leo decides that becoming a cannibal is a good option."

"I'm working on it!" I said, switching lanes. "Where do you guys want to eat?"

"Steak n Shake!"

"McDonald's!" countered Nico.

_"Steak n Shake!"_ insisted Leo.

_"McDonalds!"_

"Well _I_ want Steak n Shake!" Leo shouts.

"Well _I_ want McDonald's!"

I opened my mouth to add my input, but Annabeth placed her hand on my elbow. "I got it," she'd said quietly. And then, after pulling out her earbuds, Annabeth let out the loudest, most shrill scream I'd ever heard. I nearly sent the van into the ditch. This caused Nico and Leo to go quiet, and then Annabeth started yelling.

"Okay, either you two shut up now, or I call Thalia and she'll threaten you with bodily harm and emotional trauma. You need to stop arguing all the damn time, please and thank you. We are in too small of a setting for you to scream at each other! Now," she said, taking a breath. "Where does everyone want to go for dinner?"

The van is silent for a beat, then Frank speaks up. "Just about anything sounds good to me."

Annabeth

I felt a teensy-weensy bit guilty about screaming (since Percy nearly ran the vehicle off the road) but not by much. Even with my headphones on full blast, I could hear Leo and Nico bickering. I'd gotten a rather anxious message from Thalia ("Annabeth! Carol and Mr. Jackson are questioning me of your whereabouts! I don't know what to tell them because you won't answer your fucking phone!" In the background, I heard a gasp. "Sorry, Matthew, freaking. Don't say that word, either. Heck, just don't repeat half the stuff I say, okay? Annabeth, call me.") and couldn't help but worry. We forgot to call... Shit. I'm not sure how Percy's dad would react, but Carol? She'd be livid.

Since my outbursts had caused Leo and Nico to quiet down, there was room for everyone to hear themselves think.

"What does everyone want for dinner?" It had been several hours since we'd eaten, and we'd get home too late to eat there.

"Just about anything sounds good to me," said Frank. "Though something of substance, rather than empty junk, would be preferred."

"How does pizza sound, then?" I ask, reading a road sign that announced food sources at the next exit. "There's a place called Pepper's Pizza at the next exit. It's a mile down the road."

"Food!"


	44. Chapter 44

A/N- Hello! Ohmysweetgoodness, it's been ages! It's been, what, four months? And what months they've been.

If you want a reason for my absence, my bio page will tell all.

Otherwise, just go ahead and read. I hope you like it. Next chapter should be up in 2-3 weeks.

Thalia

It's late- nearly midnight- when I step out of the shower. My hair drips water onto the tiled floor. I wonder if Annabeth's made it home yet.

After putting on some pajamas and throwing my hair up into a towel turban, I tiptoe across the hall. Carol might sleep like a rock, but Bobby and Matthew don't. If I wake them up, hell will freeze over before they go back to sleep.

The hallway is empty. I knock lightly on Annabeth's door. There's no answer, so I twist the knob and push it open. Flicking on the light switch, I glance around. No sign of her. She hasn't answered her phone since I called her before dinner.

I sigh, and will my mind to not to think of the possibilities. She's probably fine, just in an area with no service. That's all it is. Annabeth isn't lying dead in a ditch somewhere, she isn't in a hospital.

I think back to when Mr. Chase got a call, saying that my mom was in an accident. I'd been staying with him and Annabeth at the time, and we'd been eavesdropping while we were supposed to be asleep.

I remember it like it was yesterday.

_It's late- nearly 10- when the phone rings. A young Thalia and Annabeth sit in Annabeth's room, playing Truth or Dare by flashlight. A storm blows outside, flashes of lightning illuminating the darkness for fractions of seconds._

_"Okay," Annabeth whispers. "Truth or Dare?"_

_Thalia doesn't take the time to blink before answering: "Dare."_

_Annabeth places a purple-painted fingernail on her chin and thinks for a moment. When an idea comes to mind, her mouth breaks into a grin. "Okay. I dare you to go in the kitchen and bring back cookies." _

_"Alright." It wasn't much of a challenge; the only risk was if Mr. Chase heard her, but he was taking a phone call. He'd been busy lately- some new Precious Artifact unearthed in someone's attic. There was all the paperwork to do to get it transferred to the museum, along with the media attention._

_But, just in case he was listening, she'd be quiet._

_Thalia tiptoed down the hallway outside of Annabeth's room, and then crept down the stairs. She avoided the tenth stair- it squeaked- and made her way stealthily to the kitchen, pausing just outside._

_She listened. It sounded like Mr. Chase was in the office, so the coast was clear. She could just make out parts of his conversation. Something about the lighting crew, and the controlled temperature tank. _

_Thalia strutted into the kitchen, snatched two chocolate chip cookies from the jar on the counter, and walked back upstairs. Annabeth's dad was just hanging up ("Call me when you know, Lorraine. I'll be awake.") when she walked into the room._

_"Here," she handed Annabeth her cookie. The blonde bit into it and swallowed, then took another bite. "Your dad's on the phone. He didn't notice me."_

_"'at's what I figured," she replied around a mouthful of cookie. "My turn."_

_Thalia was about to ask Annabeth 'truth or dare' when the phone rang again. A strange silence settled over the house. It felt unnatural, like a death omen. The wind howled; it made Thalia want to crawl under the bed and hide. _

_They heard footsteps coming up the stairs. "Hurry, act like you're sleeping!" whispered Annabeth. She then clicked off the flashlight and dove under the covers. Thalia crawled in beside her, and pulled the blanket over her face. _

_"Maybe he heard us," Thalia whispered._

_"Nah," Annabeth replied. "He probably just wants to check on us, with the storm and all." But, she knew, he'd be upset if he were to discover them awake. _

_The room was silent, so silent Thalia could hear her rapidly beating heart. She could feel Annabeth's warm breaths against her face._

_The door creaked as it opened, and a sliver of light ran along the wall and ceiling. Thalia held her breath, and willed Mr. Chase to think they were asleep. If Mr. Chase got angry enough, he might send her home to a cold, empty house. _

_He's not going to do that, Thalia told herself. He's not Mom._

_There was an intake of breath followed by a sigh, and then a light, warm hand rested on her shoulder. _

_"Girls, I know you're awake. Don't think I didn't hear giggles." _

_After a beat, the girls slowly shook the covers off. The look on Mr. Chase's face was one that filled Thalia with fear. She had seen that look on other people, every time they saw her with her mother. It was pity._

_But Fredrick Chase had never shown any sort of pity in his expressions. He was always welcoming, and understood Thalia's home situation. But he never pitied her, a fact that had earned him the utmost respect in Thalia's book._

_"Hiya Dad," Annabeth giggled uneasily. A smile graced her features._

_Mr. Chase did not smile back. "Annabeth, go into the hall for a minute. I need to talk to Thalia, okay?"_

_Thalia was scared. Years later, the memory of this moment would continue to haunt her. Continue to remind her of the moment she felt afraid of something. _

_"But Dad-" Annabeth whined. She wasn't used to her father keeping secrets from her. They told each other everything Important, and this seemed to top that list._

_"Not now, Annabeth." Mr. Chase said, not unkindly. This sentence was followed by a sigh. "Please, Annabeth, just go into the hall."_

_His daughter huffed, crossed her arms, and dramatically stomped through the doorway. _

_Mr. Chase turned to Thalia. "I'm sorry about the cookies," she stammered. "I can bake you new ones." And she could; with her mother hardly home, Thalia had had to learn to feed herself. Cookies were easy._

_Mr. Chase have a sad smile. "It's okay, Thalia. The cookies aren't a problem."_

_"Oh." After a moment, "Am I in trouble?"_

_"No." That was when she saw it. The look that she hated so, so much. Marked by the softening around the eyes, the awkward movements, the niceness. Thalia scowled. _

_Mr. Chase, the only grown-up that had ever treated her normally, was pitying her. _

_"Something's wrong, isn't it?" She stared at her pajama pants, and the turquoise floral pattern on Annabeth's comforter. _

_"It is, kiddo. With the storm and everything... Your mom was in a car accident, Thalia."_

_She didn't cry. She didn't feel. She did not- would not- show any emotion. "Oh." she finally said, after a long pause. That 'oh' carried the weight of every thought spinning in her mind. That 'oh' was heavy with a single fact- Thalia Grace was finally alone._

No, I remind myself. Not alone. You have Annabeth. You had Annabeth then, and you have Annabeth now. And I suppose, in a strange way, I have Luke. We're a funny group, I think.

The teenage bride, the trickster king, and me.

I glance at the clock again- 12:03 - and wonder where Annabeth could be.

Call me a mother hen, but I worried about her. Something in her had changed, like something in me had changed. The tables had turned- instead of a reckless Thalia and a careful Annabeth, there was carefree Annabeth and cautious Thalia.

Karma really must be a bitch.

Come on, Annabeth. Please be okay. I'm going to kill her when she gets back, if she isn't already dead.

Annabeth

Percy parks the truck in the driveway and turns off the ignition. We sit in still quiet for a long time; long enough for the automatic lights to turn off.

"I had fun today," I smile. He smiles back, a brilliant, shining grin in the darkness.

"I'm glad."

We're at a standstill, like we have been many times this summer. And yet, this on is different. There's silence, yes, but it's an easy silence. We don't need to fill the void with words, because we're past that.

Crickets chirp, playing their soft songs to whoever will listen. I forgot how much I liked the sound of crickets.

When Percy speaks, it's sudden. "Do you want to do this again tomorrow?"

Record an album, take a road trip, explore a historic sight, and spend hours in the car with an arguing Leo and Jason?

I must be making a face (why haven't I worked on my poker face? I've been letting myself relax too much without Carol around) because Percy backtracks. "Not, like, the same thing. Gods know people can only put up with so much Leo, and the studio today was really crazy..."

He's babbling, which is the most adorable thing I've ever seen. I lean over and kiss him on the cheek, and he suddenly stops talking.

"I had fun today. And I haven't looked at my insanely busy social calendar, but I've got a slight feeling that I'm free tomorrow."

Percy's lips quirk into a smile. The world turns; butterflies flutter in all of my organs. "Tomorrow it is, then."

"Can we avoid the car ride from hell, though?"

He laughs; it is bubbles and warmth and what I imagine champagne tastes like.

"Sure."

"And I'll try not to fall asleep in you again. That was unintentional."

He laughs again. The warm, fuzzy feeling grows. We're leaning towards each other, my elbows resting on the storage console between our seats. "It's fine. There wasn't that much drool-"

"Hey!" I sit up defensively. "I do not drool. You're the one with a drooling problem."

His tone is light and teasing. "Whatever, Wise Girl."

Thalia

I'm half-asleep on my bed when she comes home. An ache pounds in the back of my head, and my vision is blurry. My insomnia game has weakened in the past few weeks.

I hear giggling and heavy footsteps in the hall. Glancing at the clock- past midnight- I sigh. Annabeth must be back. Sliding out of bed, I pad across the floor of my bedroom- no, I chastise myself, not your bedroom- and pause at the door. I listen, waiting for the click of Annabeth's doorknob. Percy walks down the hall, and I hear his door close.

I throw my door open and stomp across the hall.

Annabeth's kicking off her shoes when I enter, twenty different thoughts flitting through my mind. Okay, she's not dead. Where the hell has she been? Gods, I am so tired. I need coffee. So many hours of no sleep. Coffee coffee coffee coffee. Maybe I should go get the coffee, drink it, and then bury Annabeth alive. But I'd have to go downstairs...

"Hey," she waves. Her face glows, and it's annoying in my state of sleep deprivation. "Where's Carol?" she asks, breathing heavily.

"Where have you been?" I demand, throwing my hands in the air. "It's past midnight!" I hiss. I'm being harsh, I know, but I'm too fucking tired to care. Yes, I believe a coffee is in order. Coffee with a side of murder.

Annabeth's laughter trails off, and she looks at me blank-faced.

"So? You've come home later than that, and you're not my mom."

Well, somebody needs to be. "Grow up, Annabeth." Thalia did not mean to kill Annabeth. Just maim, or seriously injure.

She glares at me, gray eyes cold and sharp like daggers. But she does not reply, instead brushing past me to go into the closet.

"What? No snarky reply?"

She sighs, and comes out of the closet with a wadded-up t-shirt. "Go to sleep, Thalia. Maybe then you'll stop being such a grump." Her voice is gentle, lacking any of the sting I had expected it to have. If anything, I'd say there was a hint of regret or reluctance in her voice. I must be imagining things. The lack of sleep's getting to me.

"Right," I mutter, turning the sarcasm level as high as it will go in my state of sleep deprivation. Which, if I were to study this situation with an alert mind, is somewhere between the levels of 'nonexistent' and 'pathetic'. Before making my exit, though, I tack on a final remark. "You did remember to get the dye while you were galavanting around, right? Or, along your fourteen-hour road trip adventure, you didn't run across a single Target?"

Annabeth ducks behind the opposite side of her bed, and snatches up a gray plastic bag. "Here. I hope blue works for you," she says, passing me the bag. "Now will you please go get some sleep? You're starting to resemble a corpse." She starts to undress, her clothes falling to the floor in a heap.

"Right," I mumble, and begin to shuffle back to my own room. No, not- my tired brain tried to reason. Forget it.

Everything is fuzzy and only partially resonates with my consciousness- I think I nearly run into a door frame, and I know I trip over a shoe on the floor. "You son of a bitch shoe," I curse. The black sneaker does not reply, which is really annoying. My irritation is quickly replaced with glee, as I recognize that shoe. "Oh! You're a pretty shoe."

The gray Wal-Mart bag gets tossed somewhere, but that somewhere holds no importance at the moment. All that matters is that Annabeth made it home safely, and I can sleep now.

It comes quickly, a dark silk veil over my tired eyes. Before I'm out completely, though, I hear a voice. But the words are a jumbled mess of fuzzy sound to my tired brain, so I sleep.

Annabeth

I'm not sure what stick planted itself up Thalia's butt, but she's particularly grumpy when Percy and I finally creep upstairs, albeit rather loudly. He'd been impersonating Leo ("What did the Greek scholar win? The myth America pageant!") when I heard a light 'thud', like feet against a wooden floor.

Now she's in my room, looking half-dead and mumbling about coffee and spouting off Harry Potter quotes. If I didn't know better, I'd say she was drunk. But this is Thalia, and she'd never drink, not with her mom's accident. I slide my sleep shirt over my head; the cotton feels cool and soft over my skin.

I can hear her mutterings from across the hall, and I bite my lip to keep from laughing out loud. "You son of a bitch shoe" is one of the stranger things said by sleep-deprived Thalia. It's up in the ranks with New Year's Eve of 2012, when, at three a.m., she decided that we needed to bake cookies. Eggshell ended up in the dough, and while the conversation that followed was hilarious, I am forbidden of speaking of it ever again. (I still occasionally reference apologies to eggshells. She said I was forbidden from retelling the conversation, not referencing it.)

I tiptoe towards the door, and listen to her complementing the shoe. "Maybe she is drunk..." I muse. There's a thud, like something hit a wall, and then I hear Thalia fall into bed. She's still muttering, about finally getting to go to sleep.

"Goodnight, Thals," I whisper, then close the door. It latches with a click, and then I flick off the light switch and clamber into my own bed.

I dream, but I don't remember. I wake feeling refreshed and calm, ready to face the day.


End file.
